


Love warning

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Boo is Yoon's friend, But he wants to jump scoups most of the times, Detailed smut, Finger Fucking, Grinding, Handsome seungcheol, High school teacher Jeonghan, I stole the title from a song (sue me), Jeonghan runs away from his problems and crush, Jeonghan will first jump him before confessing, Jeonghan's POV, Libra X Leo, M/M, Oversensitive, Police Officer Seungcheol, Possessive Seungcheol, Rimming, Sehun's a student, Seokmin is Jeonghan's pabo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are neighbours, Seungcheol knows how to court Jeonghan, Seungcheol wants affirmation, Seungkwan's a teacher too, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tongue Fucking, Use of Pet names, Y'all gonna have a mental breakdown reading this, courting, jeonghan likes grab and kiss than wine and dine, multiple orgasm, straight forward Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: 'll help you with that'An arm crossed past his vision, a vein-y one at that, ripped from all sides which made Jeonghan internally scream out at the fanboy living inside him.'Were you trying for tenth floor?' The man asked and this time, Jeonghan braved himself to look directly at him, and hell, he looked insanely awesome.Were Daegu guys this handsome, always?'Y-Yeah..' He stammered, biting his lips in embarrassment, with the way he got flustered. The stranger smiled, and fuck, his heart bumped against his rib cage, threatening to get out form there and collide with stomach and come out of his mouth. His cheeks formed dimples and the right brow characteristically rose up to hide between the tousled strands, that stylishly covered one half of his forehead.Damn attractive'Uh-huh, I live there as well, which wing, by the way?'That raspy voice...





	1. Chapter 1

'That's the last box you go with' A man, as tall as quarter third of a lamp post, said, handing the card board box full of files and letters to another young looking man, who's having his blonde hair dance beautifully to the waves of after noon breeze of Daegu. 

'Thanks Seokmin-ah' The young man carrying the card board box said. 'Must have been a lot of work for you' 

Seokmin leaned on his red Honda SUV, arms folded. 'Your feel of gratitude is melting my heart, Jeonghan hyung' He dramatically said, earning a shove to his shin. 

Seokmin has always been like that, Jeonghan figured. Doing all sorts of generous things with no expectation of that favor being returned to him, and it hurts to know how he has to live in a place, far away from him. Seokmin has always been a brother figure to him, and it feels like a start of a new era, where this _eye smile baby_ is not a part of his daily life anymore. 

'I will miss you, Seokmin-ah' Jeonghan said, with his eyes down cast, and the younger didn't waste time to scoop his disturbed hyung in a one sided hug, resting his head on the other's. 

'I will be a phone call away, even if it takes two hours to arrive via train'  He said, weaving his hands through the silky blonde hair. 'You won't miss me that much after you take the dream job of yours, so don't worry' 

It's childish to sulk in the arms of a grown ass man, in the middle of the road, who's  _actually_  younger than you, but this is Seokmin - the guy who offered his calculator when he lost his on exam day and cheered him with cans of beer when some thing didn't go all too well. 

He's terribly going to miss him. 

'Just move in with me, hyung will find a job for you here' Jeonghan said, releasing him from the broad lanky arms. The girth of the biceps made him wonder since when the younger has been hitting gym. He knows he's a lazy ass fucker and Seokmin's always been on the same page as he is, in which case, it could mean only one thing. 

But now's not the time to inquire him about that. 

' _Hyung_ , I have gained a few regulars myself and this point, it is important that I continue working there' Seokmin stressed, having a hold on to the card board box, as Jeonghan's arms strained and began feeling his muscles tremor in the process. 'So, I gotta stay in Seoul' 

Seokmin's talent for making food is out of the universe and he has earned himself the role of sous chef in one of the reputed restaurants in the heart of Seoul. He sometimes feel like the younger's partner is gonna have a perfect husband material. 

'If you say so...' Jeonghan weakly said. 'And I hope it has something to do with the cute manager working over there... Jisoo, is it?' 

Seokmin visibly flustered at that. 

'What- hyung! NO! Why would I?' 

Jeonghan chuckled at that, seeing the young one getting his skin turn to a hue of pink, just by saying the name of the guy he has a crush on. Seokmin wasn't being subtle when he read Jisoo's message with a wide smile on his face. 

He leaned on his one leg, ready to move as the _shit in his hands_ started to weigh a little heavy than it already was, after having to Seokmin completely lose his hold on to it. 

'Okay, fine you don't. But tell me when you guys are gonna celebrate three months anniversary, steak treat is what I expect' 

' _Hyung!'_  Seokmin whined, and Jeonghan took that as a cue to turn on his heels, entering the apartment complex. He looked back to find Seokmin grinning at him, and he replicated the sentiment, cursing inwardly when the blonde strands of hair entered his mouth. He shook his head and walked away, and the sound of car engine was not heard until Jeonghan was walking past the entrance door. 

\-----------------------

 He  mindlessly walked towards the metal doors of the elevator, managing to press the down arrow button with his pointed elbow. Luckily it worked. 

Jeonghan's hand quivered once again, and when he was about to place the box down on the floor, and give his arms, some much needed rest, the digital sign board next to the elevator signaled that the shifting device will be on to the ground floor,  _soon_  and he sighed, holding it until the doors opened to reveal the walls of it being framed with mirrors, on all side. 

Typical elevator. 

He stepped through the ridges meant for doors sliding and when was desperately trying to press the seventh floor button, a parody of what he did outside, a hand sneaked past first before entering the elevator, the sound of sneakers on the carpeted floor - a thudding beat, waiting for Jeonghan to do the job of pressing the buttons. 

The long haired boy became aware of the presence next to him- the smell of summer and lemonade hitting his nostrils, as he  _desperately_  tried to jab on the button  _for fuck's sake_ , but that glass numbered article is not budging. He became a little self conscious of his own appearance, side eyeing the mirror carefully for a look at his face and-  _okay,_  he looked okay, despite standing under sun for good amount of time. 

But what bothered him is the dark eyes of stranger scanning his actions, which made him gulp, because he was one  _hell of an attractive stranger._  He managed to grasp that person's image in the span of seconds he took to check himself out, and holy, his brows were thick, nose pointed and thick lips which checked off all essential features that make Jeonghan's ideal type. 

_Now's not the time to drool, Yoon Jeonghan! Get your shit together!_

'I'll help you with that' 

An arm crossed past his vision, a vein-y one at that, ripped from all sides which made Jeonghan internally scream out at the fanboy living inside him. 

'Were you trying for tenth floor?' The man asked and this time, Jeonghan braved himself to look directly at him, and hell, he looked insanely awesome.Were Daegu guys this handsome, always?

'Y-Yeah..' He stammered, biting his lips in embarrassment, with the way he got flustered. The stranger smiled, and fuck, his heart bumped against his rib cage, threatening to get out form there and collide with stomach and come out of his mouth. His cheeks formed dimples and the right brow characteristically rose up to hide between the tousled strands, that stylishly covered one half of his forehead. 

_Damn attractive_

'Uh-huh, I live there as well, which wing, by the way?' 

That raspy voice...

Jeonghan momentarily forgot- or his brain malfunctioned to actually process the question, which left him stare back at the stranger with a blank face, hoping the elevator floor magically opens a small hole from the bottom and swallow him down, which happens only in Harry Potter, with that blue fire thing. 

'Uhmm...I don't know?' He says, his own voice making him feel like " _why do I sound not like myself?"_

'I hope you at least know your apartment number' The stranger said, which made Jeonghan chortle, sheepishly; tossing his head back to get his curtain hair from intruding his vision. It was not any dramatic effect to make the other think he's trying to impress him, but that might have totally looked like he was trying to do. 

'It's 708' He says, with a small smile. 'I'm not _that_ dumb' 

He totally could be in other's eyes, if he doesn't get himself out of the damn elevator in two seconds. 

The stranger balances from one leg to another, right hand in his pocket, showing how confident and commanding he is. That's an attractive trait for a man,  _totally_. 

'I think you haven't said your name, yet'  That person says, looking at Jeonghan straight in his eyes, and the latter suddenly feels his hand getting clammy, and his thighs wet from sweat. 'I'm Choi Seungcheol' 

Jeonghan smiled, a tight one at that. 

'Yoon Jeonghan' He said, looking at the digital pad, which said they were on the fifth floor. Why the fuck is this  _so_  slow. 'You live on seventh floor as well?' 

Wow, he managed to ask something without stammering like ,a school girl before her crush. 

'709, I'm your neighbour'  Seungcheol said, eyeing him up and down for a moment, before casually inching towards him. ' _Jeonghan-ssi'_

Oh....

The way he said is name...Oh, God...it was like inviting him to do lots of indecent things. Those magnetic eyes, long lashes and the scent became too prominent when he stepped up to his personal space, and up close he could see how defined his facial muscles are. They are not even a foot apart, their shoe tips literally kissing each other, until the door bell dinged and the elevators opened. 

Seungcheol was trying to get out of there and here Jeonghan thought.... _ughhh_ , nevermind. 

He stepped out, following suit, as he glanced back at the damned lifting device one more time, before moving forward, until he saw Seungcheol waiting for him to walk along to his door. 

 _Must be the fact that I didn't know in which wing my apartment was situated._ Jeonghan tells himself that. 

With mild irritation of how he's unable to stop thinking on how attractive this guy is, Jeonghan angled his head back to get the hair away from his face when a hand gently took hold of the blonde strands and tuck it behind his ear. Seungcheol's far away from him, but his hand stretched out far to do the deed, which  _finally_  made Jeonghan's heart jump out of his mouth, and walk towards his neighbor. 

'Now better?' He questioned, and Jeonghan nodded back like he his soul left him. Seungcheol smiled once again and walked towards his apartment and the blonde boy did the same, the door kept unlocked after the movers people have left. 

When he finally dropped the card board box and came to close the door, Seungcheol has already closed his - the very opposite apartment to his. 

'Okay, now what the hell was that Yoon Jeonghan?!' He asks himself, staring at the decorated living room, hands on hip like he was about to fight a bitch. His eyes move over to the flower vase Seokmin gifted him, as if it has some answer for the fanboy attack he had in the elevator. 

'I'm not so running into him again...' He tells himself. 

\--------------------

Except he finds Seungcheol pushing a trolley in the next street Super market. 

'Holy, I'm running low on my luck...' Jeonghan mutters and he consciously tried to merge with the back ground,  not to arouse suspicion as to why he's acting like a cat crawling in the middle of nowhere. He could obviously be considered as a shop lifter or some fucking child abductor, with the way he glanced around from time to time and particularly avoid being caught by the  _very_  hot neighbor of his, but then, he fucks it up perfectly by pushing away the neatly mounted cans of dog food and-  _gone!_

The loud clatter of metal against the marble does the trick, where all pairs of eyes are focusing on him and he bows down like he's born to do that, pathetically trying to pick up the cans until a sales girl wearing a snap back comes to aid him and he mutters an apology to her as well, before looking up to see if he perhaps, caught Seungcheol's eyes. 

Oh, and when he looks up, he's staring right into his soul; his upper lip quirked which symbolized a ridiculously good looking smirk; fashionably holding a flavored yogurt in his left hand. 

Jeonghan smiles with no confidence, cowering like a little puppy, and before Seungcheol could invite himself over, he changes aisle to find the packet of sugar and coffee mix he came here for, in the first place. 

He gave himself some mental rest, under the impression of thinking over on which brand to purchase, one of his hands tucked neatly into his back pocket and other prodding his chin. The blonde boy spotted his regular brand but some other has a nice discount offer along with a coffee mug as gift and he thought,  _why not?_  and picked that packet from the display and two packets of refined sugar to go with it. 

Naturally, his mind wears off  _Choi Seungcheol_  effect, with which he named his _panicky_ , _excited_ , _have me for dinner tonight_ mood, but it comes back to him like breeze when he spots a lemon drink, the taste of it linking to the scent he smelt the previous day. 

Jeonghan hates himself for being recklessly attracted to someone he met, like a day ago and possessing the personality of a high schooler at times when Seungcheol appears . But his mind gravitates towards the idea of Seungcheol checking him out and doing all sorts of things, that's too rated for young children to know. 

He for fuck's sake is an High School teacher. 

So when he brings the item to the counter, for checking out, he finds Seungcheol nowhere and that kind of puts his mind to peace. Sadly, the self checking out feature is not here in Daegu, and he ultimately had to stand in long ass line to pay for things that cost under fifty bucks. 

When he inched forward, a hand makes contact with his shoulder, and he jerks a little, to find Seungcheol standing behind him, his breath fanning over the side of his neck that immediately breaks down goose bumps on his skin. Thank fuck, he was wearing long black sleeve. 

'You were hiding from someone or what?' Seungcheol questions which made Jeonghan to look over the door of the store, wondering if he'd be able to make it if he starts running from this moment. He was watching him all this while.

'Why would I?' He replies coolly. 'I was just trying to be cautious...' 

'Cautious of what?' He asks back, more like a raspy whisper that made Jeonghan's grip tight on the packets he was holding. 

_Asking questions are easy, answering them is very difficult! Especially when you are a total daddy material!_

Jeonghan shuts up his inner monologue. 

'Like, you know...people...you  _never_ know...Seungcheol-ssi, danger can come from any side' Jeonghan said, assuming that the other must think that he's dumb by now. 'So, you should be careful' 

Seungcheol snickered, taking steps ahead, which reminded the other that they were standing in a line. He averted his gaze from the maddeningly seductive ones, giving his bottom lip a hard time from all that chewing due to nervousness. 

'You might want to buy medicine for all that crack on your lips' He head Seungcheol say, making his heart leap at the discussion of some thing as personal as this. 

Jeonghan slightly smiled, the only way he realized could reduce the seeping tension in the atmosphere. 'Habits die hard, right?' He said, inching forward towards the counter. He didn't turn back, after wards, but the moist of breath, courtesy to Choi Seungcheol, still tingled his skin and the other's sound of breathing behind his back made him hyper aware of everything. 

He replays the events of today in his mind, and he wants to bang his head on some where, the act of him cautiously walking in a place where people expect danger the least, could go down in history of one most awkward and embarrassing moments in his life. 

 _Finally,_  he reached the counter, as he placed the things before him, swiping the card and turning on his heels with no second thought. His mind screamed to stop and wait for Seungcheol to join him, but his legs didn't listen to him, wanting to run away the source of his heart palpitations at the moment. 

\------------------

"Daegu is a nice place, unlike Seoul - filled with spoiled brats" 

Those words exactly were told by his colleague and History teacher, Boo Seungkwan; when Jeonghan introduced himself in the staff room. Seungkwan's on the shorter side, cheeks full with baby fat that made him look adorable and the mole in side of philtrum, stood out, accentuating his heart shaped lips. 

From his physical features and his demeanor as a whole, one could tell he was a student friendly teacher, and that's exactly what Jeonghan's striving to achieve, as he believes students need emotional and moral support more than needing help academic wise. 

He teaches Mathematics - a sore subject everyone tends to hate, but he's willing to change that perspective, proving how math could be fun if they understand the basics. 

 _But_ , what he didn't expect is that trouble seeking out in the form of Oh Sehun, the model student who's built with bad temper and habit of swinging fist to anyone who stands up against him. 

It was going well, actually. Jeonghan had completed the first chapter of Partial derivatives, the class rep doing his duty as he walked out of the class with the sense of tranquility, aside from the side kicking remembrance of certain Seungcheol, from time to time. When he was about to have his deserved cup of coffee from the vending machine, a boy came out rushing to him with bleeding nose and Sehun walked behind him, steps small and calculated, ready to throw another punch on the crying kid. 

His mind alerted him about the blood oozing from the nostrils and pressed his own clean kercheif on to the student, Sehun standing beside him as though he was ready to receive feed back from Jeonghan about some assignment he did. Well in this case, a bloodied handiwork. 

'Mr.Oh, what is this all about?' He asked, beckoning another student over to escort the bleeding kid to infirmary. 'I thought you were better than this' 

Jeonghan knows he can't throw the kid under the bus before knowing what made him do so, because no one's in this institution is insane enough to hit someone for no reason. 

'Well....' Sehun scratched his head, turning lightly shy for no apparent reason.

'Well?' Jeonghan echoed. 

'Mr.Yoon, he was talking ill about you and I kind of was unable to resist hitting him...y'know, he deserved that' 

_woah!_

_Can I adopt you?_

Jeonghan shook his head, stopping his inner self growing fond of the kid. 

'What did he say about me?' He asked. 'I'm not wanting to know that, but you maybe pushed to say when we meet the Headmistress' 

Sehun gave him a betrayed look, lips forming an adorbale pout, which made Jeonghan want to pinch his cheeks, baby him and sing lullaby. But,  _NO_ , he is his teacher and the kid is at fault. Fuck him, for his weakness for cute things and babies. 

' _He..._ ' The student's voice cracked. 'He spoke sexually about you, like fantasy things and....filthy things, you might not want to hear that' 

Jeonghan's face paled at that. He really can't believe kids these days would go as far as having sexual fantasies with their  _teachers_. Sure, when he was a student himself, he had a crush on his English teacher, who was a lady of finesse and poise, _and_ that was just a crush, until the time he realized he preferred dicks a little more than curves. Not his fault, really, that men naturally gravitated towards him for his looks than girls who were intimidated by that.

'Well, if you say this in inquiry, I might help you bail out from the punishment, unless that rascal's parents don't go for legal action' 

Sehun smirked at that. 

'I'am an attorney's son, you don't have to worry about that, Mr.Yoon' 

Jeonghan wished it was simple like that, but turned out that the beaten up kid's parents were from a powerful back ground, and Oh Sehun was retained by the police constables the same evening, dragging him down as though he committed a murder. 

Life isn't simple as it seems.

 

\--------------------------------

Actually, it  _does_  turn out to be simple. 

Jeonghan shoves the bill to the driver, as he jumps out from the cab, contacting Sehun's father. But looks like the man's out of station and his child had to stay in the prison for a night, or till the day his father comes to clear the charges using his influence. The bitter truth is that, verbal exchange is not taken into account as much as violence,and Sehun here can't justify his actions even though his intention were not wrong. 

The teacher felt his conscience prickling him for that. 

He was still in his work dress - a white shirt with a black coat draped over, striped slacks and shiny leather shoes making pointed noise against the tile floor of the station. 

'Excuse me?' Jeonghan leaned over one of the cabinets arranged in a straight line, having no idea whom to approach, as it was his first time ever visiting a police station. 'Can I talk to uhmm.... _Captain?_ ' 

He's still not sure who's the head of the station. The officer gives him a look of pleasant surprise to a mildly bizzare one, as he dials some number to get in connection with someone he's unaware of. Jeonghan watches him, adjusting the sling over his shoulder. 

'....Are you a teacher or something? To that Oh Sehun kid?' 

Jeonghan vigourously noded, mildly wondering how that person found his profession with his purpose of visiting the station, just like that. He receives few commands from the looks of it, as he hurriedly ends the call, deeply sighing. 

'Senior Police Officer Choi is looking for you' He said. 'The Oh Sehun kid is under his custody, you might want to talk to him' 

'Thank you, sir' Jeonghan said, throwing the other a short smile, before walking into the station, through a small door. Bright lights welcomed him, as the working area looked more disciplined and strict, officers moving around with absolute silence. Dramas tend to pitch in some sprinkle of imagination, where the officers tend to loiter and bend the will of rule in their favour, but  _reality is much more different._

Again, the area was crowded and he didn't know whom this _Senior Police Officer Choi_  could be. He stopped an young officer passing buy, excusing in advance. 

'Sir, I'm looking for Senior Officer Choi' He said, and the policeman's eyes twinkled in recognition. 'Oh, turn to left, you won't miss it' 

He nods, walking in the way he was directed, until the name board showed the right cabinet. Jeonghan stepped in, before gently knocking and man, he was not prepared for the sight that welcomed him. 

It was Choi Seungcheol, in his glory, adorned in white shirt with navy blue tie, his cap resting on the table, as his sharp eyes scanned over him with no shame. Like their first time, Jeonghan became aware of his self appearance, completely forgetting his purpose. 

'Officer Choi?' Jeonghan asks in a doubt, and the other  _freaking smiles_ , like he owns the world, the dimples on his cute cheeks swallowing him down in one gulp. 

'That's me' He confidently places his hands on his study. 'And, what are you doing here, Jeonghan-ssi' 

The teacher clears his throat, walking into the cabinet, standing awkwardly before his neighbor's devouring eyes, until the latter motions him to take a seat. 

Before he could open his mouth, Seungcheol beats him to say something. 

'You have finally tied your hair' 

A startled Jeonghan, touches his hair, to, in fact, realize that it had been tied all along to a pony, with one side covering half of his forehead. He looked good like that. 

'Ah..I have' He said, in a timbre voice. 'Can't have it untied in school' 

'You look  _nice_ ' Seungcheol comments, slightly smirking at Jeonghan's flustered expression. 

He's here to rescue Oh Sehun and out of nowhere, his dream man jumped into a role of a super hot police officer and now he's flirting with him in his own cabinet, saying his hair is nice and, if looks could move things, he knows he would be naked lying on table with his legs spread,  _but...._ that's not he's here for. 

'Uhmm, thanks but can I talk to you about Oh Sehun' Jeonghan says, which made Seungcheol lean back on his chair. 'He's just a student and I'm sure he won't drop into doing such things, can you kindly excuse him this time?'

Jeonghan begged with no shame, his eyes expanded and all, knowing in what angles and what sorts of expression makes him look cute and innocent. Seungcheol's again eyeing him with that hooded eyes and it kind of ignites something in his abdomen, wanting to ditch this whole thing and.... _do many other things he have in his mind._

'Actually, it's taken care of...' Seungcheol said, placing a form before Jeonghan, 'sign it as his guardian and take him away, was waiting for one all this time' 

Jeonghan nodded, filling out his personal details without second thoughts, drawing his signature and pushed the form towards the officer. He was about to thank him and leave, find Sehun and give him some advice, but Seungcheol, once again, beat him to do something. 

'You are heading home, right?' Seungcheol asks, to which he nods. 

'Come on, I'll drop you off' 

\--------------------

From the looks of it, Jeonghan realizes, the other wasn't completely honest about giving him a ride. Well, it sounds wrong, so to put it in a better way, Seungcheol wasn't completely honest about  _only_  doing him a favour of driving him home.

That's better. 

'How old are you?' Seungcheol bluntly asks. 

Jeonghan shifts on the shot, eyes moving from the dark road to the police officer's flexing arms-the one thing he restrained himself from doing so, but apparently, Seungcheol's asking for it.

'Twenty four...' He said. 'And you?' 

'Same as yours' Seungcheol remarks. 'Maybe you can drop off the formal speech with me, I don't mind really' 

Jeonghan clears his throat, a habit that he often adopts when he feels his squeaky voice might indicate his vulnerable state of mind- just a precaution. It's not like there's any pride left to get damaged after that small fiasco in the departmental store, the other day. But still, he would want to greet the police officer without embarrassment flushing his mind and maybe, look into his eyes and speak truth without having his heart to palpitate like unfed child. 

'But _I_ do, you know...we've met like what?' He throws the words away casually, his eyes landing on the thick thighs hugged by the navy slacks. He averts it away quickly, however. ' Two days, ago?' 

Seungcheol chuckles at that, his finger tips thrumming the steering wheel. Jeonghan thinks for a second if he's being rude for a mili second, but then he realizes he can't give some one the pleasure of making him bend to his will, which had happened previously- people mistaking his kindness for his weakness. 

Maybe, it's a Libra thing. 

'Fair enough' Seungcheol says, excitement evident in his voice. 'Maybe we can rule that out with a cup of coffee, my treat' 

'Oh, you don't have to do that, Seungcheol-ssi' Jeonghan replied, hand hanging in air to place it on his shoulder, a habit he had developed with Seokmin, when the younger adamantly whines for something unreasonable. Thank fuck, that was a quick save. 'You have already done a huge favor for me...I think that's that' 

Again, he feels like he's coming off rude, but if Seungcheol wants to be around him, then he has to  _earn_ it. 

'You can always return the favour, Jeonghan- _ssi'_  Seungcheol stresses on the formal sound. 'I usually don't expect, but since you insisted, let me get back that with a cup of coffee, you pay for us' 

Before Jeonghan could even protest, Seungcheol's driving down, towards a famous coffee shop in their neighborhood, and he could barley resist the smile threatening to bloom from his lips. 

 

 

The coffee shop's less crowded,  _thankfully,_  as the last thing he needs is to be seen with a police officer. It's not like it's bad, but you know - _unwanted attention_. He watches Seungcheol ruffling his own hair, the neatly plaited form now shook to stylish casual look, like right before opening your apartment door to welcome someone and  _casually_ prove how handsome you are. 

Jeonghan wonders if his hair needs a little altercation. 

'I can't do that' He says out of the blue, adding another entity to his list of worries, where his brain to mouth filter is damaged by excessive sensual thoughts and over riding of attractive images in mind. He sighed, when Seungcheol blinked at him, head slightly titled to reveal the sharp jaw line. 

'You can't do  _what?_ ' 

'Well-ruffling your hair' Jeonghan draws in air with his fingers, as though the other would understand the notion with no difficulties. 'I can't do with mine' 

Seungcheol gives him a smug grin, eyes raking the cascade of his pony tail until it disappears behind his shoulder. Jeonghan feels the scan of his orbs leave a non existent trail, that's tingling and spreading like a cold finger touch down his skin. 

'I would be a laughing stock with  long hair' Seungcheol said. 'Since you have a pretty face and all, everything suits well' 

Jeonghan's faced pinked at that, trying to look anywhere else than at the person before him. He was wishing to take a brief break in the washroom and save his heart from an attack, but then the guy at counter calls over Seungcheol's name and he hurries out, leaving him back in the seat with a hand pressed to his chest. 

_For fuck's sake, he's an high school teacher, not an high schooler!_

When Seungcheol returns back to place two steamy cup of regular coffee, leaning over his side to place the drink, before taking his seat on the opposite side, Jeonghan catches a sniff of musk and hint of sweat from the other, his senses over riding as he immerses his nose down on the coffee, to take a sip already, which of course, back fired when the tip of his tongue got burnt. 

He moves back with a welp, and Seungcheol's reaching over his hand out to distance the coffee cup from Jeonghan just in case, it topples over. 

'Careful there' Seungcheol says. 'Jeonghan- _ssi'_

The teacher rolls his eyes at the stress the sound of formal word receives, every time Seungcheol says his name. 

'Are you going to stress it every time you call me?' Jeonghan asked, to which the other simply shrugged his shoulder, sipping the coffee with a firm hold on the cup, his vein-y hand and strong fingers around it would make him pass for a coffee shop ambassador.

'Maybe, if you would allow me to call you informally, that can be adjusted'  Seungcheol said. His eyes  heavy on him, as he was studying his expression on his face, a habit he may have acquired while examining a criminal in an investigation. Jeonghan's as nervous as any criminal under those scrutinizing eyes, but he doesn't dare show it. 

'I-I, Well-you can...' Jeonghan shoves down the whole  _earn for it_ , deep down the manhole of his brain. 'That is, if you want to' 

Seungcheol stare back at him, a small chuckle taking over him. ' _Relax,_  it's not a big deal' 

Jeonghan looks back at him in disbelief - aiming to look at his eyes but then it deters down to the junction of his nose, because for one, he can't stand looking at the deep, black orbs that's almost eating his soul. Momentarily, he forgets what he was about to say. 

'I'm not the one who instigated this whole topic, _Seungcheol_ ' Jeonghan said, seeing the smile on the other's face to re-form as something more serious and alluring. 'You were the one' 

Then again, the seriousness fades away, morphed into a cute smile. Jeonghan must be dreaming, because according to him, people like Seungcheol only existed in dreams. Cute and sexy, _and_ that, they know  _it._

'Yeah, I'm the one, but I'm delighted to hear you call by my name casually' He says. 'And I like the sound of it' 

Jeonghan nods, collecting the words but not processing it, because if he does, he might combust and take rebirth and kiss the other senseless. 

 

 

They finish their coffee, and get into the car and that's when Jeonghan relaises something.

'Wait!' He exclaimed, slightly startling Seungcheol. 'I didn't pay for the coffee, I was supposed to treat you...' Jeonghan groaned, falling limp on the seat, much to the other's amusement, which he expressed by a sly smirk, that made his intentions look not so selfless. The officer's shoulders which got tensed by other's sudden outburst of disappointment, limped down, with a small chuckle after hearing out the whole thing.

'Well, we live next door and all' Seungcheol said, his hands ready on the steering wheel. 'And we can meet again, in a restaurant or something' 

Jeonghan's nerves jolted at the very prospect of meeting the other,  _again_ , somewhere else. Sure, this guy's a heart throb and all, but man, he can't give into other so easily. This needs to go slow. 

'Uhh..well, we'll think about that' Jeonghan said, wondering if he could hand the bills for the coffee right now, but that just sounds awkward and it would totally put Seungcheol in an uncomfortable position. 

'Think about that?' Seungcheol asked, starting the engine. 'You are in a debt, Jeonghan and must I remind you the morals of a man, which says one must stick to his promises?' 

Jeonghan really prayed that they should reach their apartment soon. Or else, he might blurt out somethings that would totally make him look like a pervert, for example, how he's slowly getting turned by the low timbre voice of Seungcheol's. 

'I remember and most importantly, I'm a teacher' He stressed that point, which made Seungcheol arch his brows up in admiration, or at least that's what Jeonghan wants to believe. 'So, I understand where you are coming from' 

'I reckoned that and....' Seungcheol said, breaking the conversation now and then, to concentrate on the road.'...What do you teach?' 

'Advanced Mathematics'  He says. 'Sejong High' 

Jeonghan wondered if it was right to share his work place, but hey, it's not like Seungcheol's a bad guy, he's a cop after all. 

'I assume you just moved in here...like new to Daegu' Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan sighed a breath of relief when their apartment building came visible. He just wants the day to get over and plop on his bed, giving his nerves some much needed rest. 

'Yeah, my hometown is Seoul, but you know how reputed Sejon high is?' 

Seungcheol nodded, which looked more like he was agreeing for Jeonghan's sake and that he would rant about the negatives of the institution if an opportunity was given. Jeonghan perfectly understands that. 

'That's why I came here _and,_ I know you don't agree with me..... I won't bite you for expressing your opinions' 

Jeonghan didn't realize the car had stopped along time ago, his face turned in the direction of the driver's seat, as he expectantly waited for whatever Seungcheol was about to say - a little bit star struck with other's handsomeness, in the process. 

He's proving he couldn't get any gayer. 

'I  _do_ admit that, I'm not fond of the school....which is an understatement   _and_...' Seungcheol shook his index finger while explaining himself. 'This is coming from an alumni and the reason being- recklessly making students learn the syllabus for ten hours a day and going for this hagwon thing, like, parents don't even acknowledge their children until they get good grades! The pressure they receive is tormenting and when I left the school, I looked back at the building and showed a midle finger' 

Jeonghan snorted at the whole ranting, which reminded him of a kid he had to counsel when he was working as a Teacher's assistant in one of the local schools in Seoul. 

'I guess your parents weren't too easy going with you' He said. 'I understand that, but unfortunately the system requires the student to have good grades for you to enter the college of your choice....this is basically your life changer and that's why the stress is a little too high' 

Seungcheol shook his head. 'You could be a beggar in future if you follow everything by books.' 

Jeonghan was taken aback by that statement slightly. 'How so?' 

'Well, books can give you a basic knowledge on what is what, and how to approach. They are the ideas of the men who existed like two hundred years ago and all those theories can't be exactly true' Seungcheol said, looking nowhere casual. 'Your employer would want you to be something unique,  _exotic_ , stand out from thousands which says that you should have your own identity...and these people think mugging up lines and puking that on the answer booklet would grade him as a genius.'

The teacher has heard people mentioning a lot about this from others, especially students who showed more interest in dealing things in a practical way- which is, unfortunately not the case for mathematics, but hearing from a grown ass police officer adds an interesting touch to it. 

'But you are here...' Jeonghan gestured Seungcheol with his hand, in an up and down motion. 'All set up as a police officer- not just a regular, but a _Senior Assistant Police Officer_ , beating up bad guys and saving students' lives out of situations....'

Seungcheol looked down, hiding his smile at the appreciation. 

'I've got to disagree with you, since the living testimony of how  _fine_  Sejong high is, at the moment, driving me home like a gentleman he is' 

Jeonghan sputtering out everything's in his mind, the idea of holding back cast away out of the window. 

' _Nah!'_  Seungcheol disagreed, although the smile in his face said otherwise. Jeonghan decided he liked this side of his as well. 'I'm only nice since you are a stranger....see how I'm going to act in future' 

The teacher snickered at that, getting down from the car when he realized the car didn't move. He shook his head with a smile, as he climbed out of the SUV. 

'Will see' Jeonghan playfully challenged, as he got down at the entrance of the parking lot. 'Thanks for the _ride_ ' 

Well, that totally came out wrong, but it's too late to take it back, so he just walked away, hoping Seungcheol isn't as perverted as he is. 

'The  _pleasure's all mine'_  Seungcheol shouted back, which made Jeonghan inwardly groan. 

\-----------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He once again does that, picking up the paper towel and when he gets it past his eyes, half way through wiping the moist from his face- completely, Seungcheol's standing behind him, with hands folded, looking at Jeonghan with calculative eyes. 
> 
> 'Thought you were sleeping here, Yoon' He says, and Jeonghan gets flustered, gathering his hair and tying it loosely with the band, but the slightly inelastic rubber descends down, making him huff a little. 
> 
> 'Sorry, I'll be back in a while...' He says, while tying up his hair. 'Order for you and something less greasy for me' 
> 
> Jeonghan didn't pay much attention, his eyes fixed on the way his hair's coming up, but when he felt the grip on his wrist, he stares at Seungcheol questioningly through the mirror, who gives him a small smile before gentling moving his hands from the hair and gathers it in his hold all by himself, tying the rubber over; turning Jeonghan around so he can tug few strands out, masking his forehead- just like the way he does.
> 
> Seungcheol's eyes didn't leave his handiwork and when it finally did, Jeonghan got distraced with the way the his orbs sparkled with yellow light of the room. 
> 
> 'Let's go, doll'

Apparently, Jeonghan didn't run to Seungcheol, the next three days. Or, even glance at him from afar _and_  his mood sours down like a tide after a high wave. It's not that he misses him or anything, in fact the tight feeling in his chest whenever he sees the Police officer have disappeared into nothingness. There's this fleeting thought about him, that pops up whenever his eyes fall on Oh Sehun, and sometimes when Seungkwan gushes about the handsome English and Statistics teacher. 

The worst thing is that, Jeonghan  _actually_ prepared himself, just in case if they happened to cross path, because he was certain that he didn't leave a very good impression regarding the physical appearance, the first time they met in the elevator. He was as good as half baked ham and his blonde hair must be shabby from being ravished by the afternoon breeze. 

So, after the classes have ended, he pampered his skin with some cleansing face wash and cucumber skin cream and mildly applied them under his ears. He combed his hair to a tiny pony tail and let the hair gently cover his forehead on the one side. 

He looked casual  _yet_ classy. 

But those efforts turned down into the drain, futile, when the elevators and corridors turned out to be as empty as the last bottle of beer he had with Seokmin, the night before they left to Daegu. 

Jeonghan sighed, as he locked the door to his apartment, tossing the bag to the couch and slumped on it, untying his hair band to let them come undone, the gentle blonde hair messily crouched in the curve of his neck-uncomfortably, before he tossed them back to the side and switched on the television, momentarily forgetting about how eager he was to meet the other. 

He's not going to think about Seungcheol- _nope-_ never!

\------------------------ 

 _Except_ , he sees Seungcheol along with another Officer in his school premises, Seungkwan leading them-probably giving them a tour around the building, meanwhile blabbering about the greatness and reputation of Sejon High, which is he good at- and Jeonghan finds it in himself to not want to greet Seungcheol. 

It's probably-most likely-something professional, and he doesn't want to bring up their late night coffee shop rendezvous out of the blue. So, he fucking ticks back in the other direction, waiting for them to pass by the corner, but his class is fucking across the spot where Seungcheol is standing- all good in navy police coat, with cap held loosely in his hands and listening to whatever Seungkwan says with a shake of his head, his hair dancing slightly and ruffled out- a classic plate of hot and delicious Choi Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan's nerve tightens and his eyes falls on the officer next to Seungcheol, and jerks back immediately as they make eye contact. He looks small and gentle, cat like eyes, totally not related to Seungcheol who looks more on the macho side. 

It's impossible to retreat at this moment, so he braves himself to walk past the area, having his eyes cast down and moved to the farthest corner of the corridor. But when he side glances, as he was about to pass by, Seungcheol directly looks at him which made Jeonghan feel like a popped up can of beer, that flows out when the lid is snapped open. 

Seungcheol's gaze is as dark as ever, scanning him up and down, all the while he listens to Seungkwan-the ever oblivious baby unaware of his surroundings. 

Jeonghan's breath hitches, as he skips away to his class, his hold on the books a little tight that he could practically sees his knuckles go white. 

He has always thought that heart fluttering and anxiety triggering interpersonal relationships existed the day till you reach the end of your teen life. After which, it's all about going out and meeting people in the most formal way and talk the feelings _in_  instead of being swept over by someone's looks and charisma. 

Time slows down as he walks past by him, and suddenly he ducks his head more down and barely resist the urge to turn around and smile at Seungcheol, who must have not given two fucks about him. 

But Jeonghan takes that as a chance and slightly turns around to see Seungcheol doing the same way, heads tilting and orbs knocked to the side to look at Jeonghan, hands on his hips, as the other officer and Seungkwan walk ahead of him. 

When the teacher finally turns back to walk to his class, he feels a shiver pass down his spine, the feeling of being watched by someone making the hair on his skin stand out. 

This is going nowhere.

 

 

When a circular reaches his class, does Jeonghan understands the purpose of Seungcheol visiting the school. It's simple actually, as he finds himself snickering at his own, right before the school peon.

'Class, you have a seminar held this evening by Senior Police Assistant, Choi Seungcheol, on "safety and security"' He said, looking at the defeated expression on the students' face as they don't even bother to hide it from their teacher. They literally slump down on their desks, face pressed between the pages of class notes. 

Jeonghan feels for them, but it's not like he could anything to save them from this so called misery. Apparently, Jeonghan enjoyed his high school a lot more than he did in his college. 

'So stay up after the classes, attendance will be taken' 

The students groan all together in unison, except for Sehun, who's looking at Jeonghan with a sly smirk. He becomes aware of the -not so rude, but rude nonetheless- gesture, glaring at the kid but the smirk intensifies, making the teacher cower back in embarrassment. 

He'll deal with him later. 

Jeonghan gives back the circular sheet to the peon, who gets it back and makes his way out of the class- probably affected by the vibes of the class. He picks up the marker and moves to the white board, working out a sum, simultaneously explaining it, while his mind got lost somewhere in the thoughts of having to sit back and stare at Seungcheol for an hour solid, without making any sorts of conversation, or people interrupting him and judging him for that. 

He's going to enjoy the eye candy, all by himself. 

 

 

 

Jeonghan almost loses the chance of taking part in the seminar.

 _Almost_.

The Headmistress had thought having few others around were more than enough, but then changed her decision immediately after witnessing the auditorium hall being filled with mass number of people, and instructed Seungkwan to bring some more teachers, which obviously lead to him being one among the "some". 

He felt lucky. 

His inner self was giggling in joy, when he suddenly wondered what happened to the Yoon Jeonghan who wanted to hold back and forget about his sudden crush over Choi Seungcheol. It has been a while since his last relationship-which pathetically ended in two weeks (the guy's actually straight), so he decided to give it a rest at least for two years but it didn't last long for even two hours when they happened to meet in the elevator. 

But he shrugs it away, because  _why not?_  He can have whomever he wants, he can lust after whomever he feels like. It's not like he's going to go over and have balls to ask Seungcheol out on a date. Considering the looks of the other, he must have someone on his hook and  _probably_  straight,  _but_  that doesn't mean that he can't enjoy the sight of the Adonis like body presented before him for free. 

Free meals must be cherished. 

So he leans on the door of the auditorium, as the students assembled, folding his hands over; his bad slung over his shoulder with tight fit white shirt giving him a good look on the whole. Seungkwan was standing beside him, asking the kids to sit quietly. What a fucking hypocrite!

Finally, when he spots Seungcheol along with the Headmistress walking towards the auditorium, Jeonghan goes behind his  _best friend_  Seungkwan, all the while trying to be subtle, but failing badly when the other gives him a questioning look. However, he was duly distracted when Headmistress Park and Seungcheol along with his subordinate entered, the students quietening done like they don't know how to speak at all. 

The three of them walk past, Seungcheol unaware of Jeonghan's presence and the latter eyes him without blinking, his inner fanboy cheering with light sticks on. 

He stands by the side of the stage, a perfect spot for him to ogle without any disturbance while his friend deals with the official works. He feels guilty for making his friend do all the arrangements at one point, but hey, it's okay to be selfish once in a while. 

Seungcheol's bored-ly glancing at the student masses, when the Headmistress addressed him. The students clapped with fake enthusiasm, their faces a reflection of inner torment, as they all were tired of sitting through the classes. 

Finally, he was given the chance to speak and the officer walked towards the podium, hands stretched on the either side of it. 

Jeonghan's breath hitched at that.

The words that came out of his mouth, were like glucose sent intravenously to the kids, as they all sat up from their slumped position to listen whatever the officer has to say. Jeonghan understood the way Seungcheol approached the kids with a bait- that would attracts the kids' attention, making them latch on it, until they are gently fed with the content, that would be outright boring if he had started off with it. 

Sometimes, you don't feel like listening even if the other's telling you the way to gold mine. 

This topic is no different from the level of importance given to its _gold mine_ comparison. Especially, that coming from a person who meets people of different kind- more on the bad side- daily, one must learn from his experience. 

Jeonghan actually didn't take himself to dreamland and fantasize about Seungcheol. In fact, he was intently listening like every other student and before he realizes the speech ends. 

He looks down at his wrist watch to find out that, exactly an hour has passed- the time allotted for the seminar and Seungcheol must have came prepared to deliver his _finesse_  speech. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Jeonghan didn't see Seungcheol looking at him with a stoic yet intense expression on his face, stand still at the steps to the stage, but carrying on when Headmistress followed suit. She was talking about something to him, but Seungcheol's eyes remained a little more than five seconds, before averting to the front. 

Seungkwan sighed in relief, when everything ended with no hitch, the students dismissed from the hall and as a sort of encouragement, Jeonghan gave his friend an one sided hug. 

He deserved that. 

 

 

 

 

So, when he walked out of the school, wondering at what time his bus will arrive-he's still not thorough with the whole bus schedule- he saw Seungcheol standing at the entrace, his hands folded; students walking down the path silently. He's looking at them critically, body slightly swaying. He's void of the navy coat, only the white shirt and he has forgone wearing the tie too, first two buttons undone and looking all  _hot._

Here comes Jeonghan's inner fanboy. 

Jeonghan wondered if he could walk among the herd of students and get out through the gates without getting caught by Seungcheol and he can t-

_Oh!_

Seungcheol spotted him, his hands unfolding as it gets secured in his pockets, totally facing him with shoulders heightened, as though the stark outline of his body doesn't give him that aura-that makes Jeonghan want to curl under his bed, and simultaneously jerk him into climax. 

His step stutters, as his mind contemplates over to greet Seungcheol-which seems not like more of an option, but a compulsion- and at the same time, he wants to turn back and run away, because the spiral coiling up in his abdomen is forcing to jump over Seungcheol and kiss him merciless and grind him dow- _Okay_ , back to normal. 

Jeonghan lets his body drive over his mind, as he finds himself two feet away from Seungcheol, who's lazily smiling at him. 

'Yoon Jeonghan' 

Wow, the timbre voice again. 

'Hey, was surprised to see you here'  Jeonghan says in a cheery tone-the standard one he uses with anyone whom he's acquainted with. But Seungcheol doesn't look like he would want to replicate that. 

'Surprised? You look more of _terrified_...' 

Seungcheol said it lightly with the undertone of accusation, hurt,  _disappointment?_

'What, why would I be terrified?' Jeonghan said, stepping towards the other to prove his point. Up close, Seungcheol looked like built of gold, his pale skin replaced with slight tan and oil-and that makes him look akin to a God out from the heavens. He involuntarily breathes in, and the scent of linen and summer clogs his nostrils, as his hands itch to curve them around Seungcheol's waist and sink his face into the vein-y neck. 

'You paled when you caught me in the corridor' Seungcheol says after a thought. They are very close that there's barely any space in between them. 'I thought you would come up to me and greet' 

Jeonghan feels weightless when the distance between them reduces, and he had to crane his neck up- probably they are a centimeter different but that's thrown out when Seungcheol looks _down_ at him. 

'N-No, it's not like that....' Jeonghan gulps, continuing to speak as though the closeness doesn't bother them. 'I didn't want to disturb you... _you_  were working and all...' 

A small smile appears on Seungcheol's face, as he withdraws slightly, making Jeonghan whine inwardly. 

'I'll take you home today' He said, walking forward, and Jeonghan had to collect himself a little bit, before following suit, as he secretly eyed Seungcheol, up and down. He walks with confidence seeping out of his steps, a look of engaged alertness as he casually scans over the street like it's usual practice-maybe that's something he regularly does as a police. 

The SUV is staring at them back, and Jeonghan raises the question. 

'You don't drive the police car with sirens?' 

Seungcheol doesn't answer until the moment he opens the passenger door for Jeonghan, which the latter thinks uneccessary. He's a  _guy_ , not a girl who would expect these sort of formalities. But still he accepts it. 

'I can't drive you in that' He says and many other questions raise in his head as well. Since students pass over that area, it becomes difficult to drive in that lane, so Seungcheol had to severe and cut, taking a "U" turn and travel down the longest route. Jeonghan sighs lightly. 

'You know I will be here?' Jeonghan asks, as he glances at the road, the buildings pass by in a blur and he wonders how come he has not noticed the stark difference between Daegu and Seoul. Both the places have big buildings and look quite similar,  _but,_ Daegu holds a little bit of pampering from the nature-surrounded by greens and empty roads in most of the places. 

He figures it's nice to be around, in here. 

'You _did_ tell that you work here' Seungcheol says. 'And I kind of wanted to find out how's the school doing' 

'Last time we spoke about it, you looked like you would set the school on fire' Jeonghan was amused, evident with a way a smirk adorned his lips. Seungcheol briefly glances at him, before setting his eyes on the road. 

'I'm a police, not a  _murderer_ ' He said. 'Besides, Sejong high invited me so that gives them the life line' 

Jeonghan openly snorted at that. 'So, Choi Seungcheol bends a little on flattery, that's interesting' 

The other immediately responded. 'It's not nice for you to know my weakness when I know nothing about you, so the deal stands still?' 

It took a while for Jeonghan to understand what the other was talking about. 'Of course, what do you take me for Seungcheol' 

Jeonghan said that, as though he's the love son of personified honesty and loyalty, when in general he's known for his ways of cheating to win the games. It's not a high level treachery, but him being called as "Slander Yoon" is not for nothing. His eyes shine in pride when people feared in engaging a game with him. 

'From the way you ignored me today, I thought you kind of forgot about me' Seungcheol said, the car waiting for the signal to turn green. 'At least a smile would have been nice' 

'Uhmmm...I apologize?' 

Jeonghan muses Seungcheol's good at making people feel guilty. He knows to play the strings and hear the music he wants. 

'You don't look apologetic....?' It comes more of a question from Seungcheol. Jeonghan without a thought, cupped Seungcheol's biceps with his hands and shook it lightly-the way he does it with Seokmin, when the younger's being unreasonable. Except he's met with hard muscles and sound of sharp inhale, rather than giggly laughter and a whiny "Hyung~"

'Would-Would a one eighty degree bow suffice?' Jeonghan asked, withdrawing his hands and clutched it into fists, looking at anywhere except the driver because- _fuck_ , what was he even thinking while doing  _that?_

'I don't know...' Seungcheol starts nonchalantly, not disturbed like Jeonghan. 'Maybe a dinner with you would do, I guess...' 

Jeonghan chews his lips. It's not like he's gonna take the world away from him....just one dinner....

'Okay' He says. 'But guide me here, don't know what place is good, to save a life'

Seungcheol chuckled, driving the car like he's shooting an ad film for the vehicle-except _only_ Jeonghan  _has_ got the privilege to look at it, up close. 

'Sure you are, but hey...' The police officer's brows furrow, his jaw tightening a little. 'I'm not compelling you or something, if you don't want, that's completely okay with me' 

What was Jeonghan supposed to say now, because for one, he's exhausted as fuck and he would gladly reheat yesterday's lunch and fall into bed like a light weight. But Seungcheol on the other hand had been asking to go out with him for a while, and he's weak for kind people and Seungcheol's massively hot, which means there's no way he could not have a dinner date with him, even if it's  _him_ who's going to pay. 

'I never told anything like that, Seungcheol' Jeonghan says, in a tone. 'Besides we are neighbours now, and it's only good that we create some...nice connection, right?' 

'Yeah,  _neighbours'_  Seungcheol echoes, before turning the wheels towards the restaurant, he frequents the most. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The restaurant's not too crowded, a typical set up of white mercury light and wooden furniture, menu written aesthetically on the board with cursive font and the aroma of frying pork ribs and spicy stew hits Jeonghan first more than anything else, and suddenly he feels thankful that he's not eating re-heated stuff at home. Blame his laziness. 

 

Seungcheol leads the way, finding a table for two at the farthest corner-that's conveniently set with view of the road separated by a glass shield. Everything's looking fine at the moment. Jeonghan launches his bag on the seat, and walks towards the washroom, to freshen up and wash his hands, half wanting to set the fancy ring adorning his pinky on the table, but he crosses it out, when he remembers his mother speaking about table manners when he was seven. 

He makes a bee line to the restroom, sighing lightly when he finds no one in there near the wall mirror, yellow lights accentuating his features with small spot of highlight on the apple of his cheeks and his blonde hair- a glimmer of yellow shade from it. He knows he looks goods and that kind of made him confident. 

Jeonghan tugs down the hair band in a gentle motion, his straightened hair cascading down and fanning around his shoulder. He ruffles it, and splashes his face with water, leaning on the skin as he feels the tension seep out of his skin pores, flinching slightly when someone hits the cubicle door, a little too hard. 

He once again does that, picking up the paper towel and when he gets it past his eyes, half way through wiping the moist from his face- completely, Seungcheol's standing behind him, with hands folded, looking at Jeonghan with calculative eyes. 

'Thought you were sleeping here, Yoon' He says, and Jeonghan gets flustered, gathering his hair and tying it loosely with the band, but the slightly inelastic rubber descends down, making him huff a little. 

'Sorry, I'll be back in a while...' He says, while tying up his hair. 'Order for you and something less greasy for me' 

Jeonghan didn't pay much attention, his eyes fixed on the way his hair's coming up, but when he felt the grip on his wrist, he stares at Seungcheol questioningly through the mirror, who gives him a small smile before gentling moving his hands from the hair and gathers it in his hold all by himself, tying the rubber over; turning Jeonghan around so he can tug few strands out, masking his forehead- just like the way he does.

Seungcheol's eyes didn't leave his handiwork and when it finally did, Jeonghan got distraced with the way the his orbs sparkled with yellow light of the room. 

'Let's go,  _doll'_

 

 

 

Jeonghan stabbed at the rib eye steak - _he didn't want to eat that, but Seungcheol had convinced him anyway saying it'd be a pity if he didn't try that dish over there_ \- his lips forming a pout, feeling particularly moody out of nowhere. It's not because of the fact that he had to sit through this, but his body could only take so much work for a day, as his stamina level is particularly low. 

'Are you okay?' Seungcheol asks, his brows raised in concern and puppy like eyes shooting him the most affectionate look. 

Jeonghan understands that he shouldn't leave an impression of not wanting to have a dinner date with him. And the fact that Seungcheol looking at him like  _that_ , shoos away his tiredness, excitement bubbling up his abdomen at the domestic scenario as this.

'No worries, it's just I've been going through this whole week without a break...shifting and setting up the apartment, meeting new people and introducing myself almost to everyone I run into' He deeply sighs.'It's not easy as I thought it would be' 

Seungcheol hums, concentrating on the plate, as he chews in a piece of meat. 'You could have asked for someone's help for that' 

Jeonghan spoke about Seokmin, who helped him to set up the things and that he _did_  hire movers to shift his furniture and assets. 

'Bet you lack energy to work continuously like that..' The other looks at him seriously. 'Listen, if you want to survive independently you must take care of your health first. I know people who likes their job a little more than usual would devote themselves completely and fail to spend time for themselves' 

The teacher remembers how the same words his mother used to say, to which he never payed heed or would mumble a "yeah okay" and pass it out from his brain. 

'....You're right' He agrees, silently. 

'Have a healthy routine and maybe next time we have dinner, I wouldn't have to sit before a man made of bones and bones  _alone'_ Seungcheol says with amusement, knowing it would trigger a reaction from Jeonghan. 

'Hey! I'm not that skinny' He says, extending out his arms a little to show his physique. 'I just eat okay and I try watch out for diet, since I was a little on the chubby side when I was young' 

Seungcheol's eyes twinkle in excitement. 'I wonder how a chubby Yoon Jeonghan looked' 

'You have no idea....me with round cheeks, coconut hair and round glasses....I'm not sure you would have taken a second glance to help me out in the elevator' 

The other tuts at that. 'Don't think that I helped you because of only you looked pretty and.....you sure  _did_  look pretty, like a doll....so, of course, it's only normal that I approached and helped you out' 

Jeonghan eyes him with a judging look. 'Oh, really! Then what about the times you took me out for coffee, and today, this dinner?' 

Seungcheol smirks at him, while Jeonghan takes that opportunity to drink water. 

 

'Maybe because I have hots for you and like you' 

 

The teacher chokes, spluttering, while Seungcheol cackles, hiding behind the hand that holds the chopsticks. Jeonghan gives him a look of disbelief before resorting to dab his mouth with the towel and he senses how quickly the other's eyes give those lips extra attention before laying back on his eyes and it hits like a thunder every time when they make eye contact. 

'Are you for real, Seungcheol?' He asks, completely losing his interest in the food present before him, as he drops the steel chopsticks with a clatter. The other didn't look as much as bothered as Jeonghan- in fact, he's very composed and relaxed to the point, he feels ease after setting his point straight across.

'We can talk about it after you finish your meal' Seungcheol strictly says, pushing the meat plate towards him, to which Jeonghan groans. 

 

 

 

The blonde haired man could see Seungcheol mull over something-like he's deeply thinking-, in the parking lot, while Jeonghan looks at him expectantly to start the engine so that they can reach their apartment. Jeonghan  mindlessly hits the compartment glove, checking his phone to see no new notifications, and side eyes the person in the driver seat who's massaging his neck with his right hand and flexing it slightly, with a serious expression on his face. 

'As I said before' Seungcheol starts, which made Jeonghan slightly jump. The other noticed that but decided to not comment on that. 'I want to go out with you, that is...if you wish the same as well' 

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol's face to see if the other means what he's telling-and trust him, he's no psychiatrist-but having surrounded by bratty high school students and analyzing their mind for a while, he could tell that the other's serious about it. 

Which makes him much more anxious. 

'Woah woah woah' Jeonghan put a "hold up" sign before Seungcheol. 'We met a week ago' 

 

'I would have told this the first time I saw you at the elevator, but I realized you might not take me seriously, and hence a week's time' Seungcheol said, turning his head to the other. 

 

Jeonghan just wanted to lie down and take a nap, preferably on Seungcheol's broad shoulder, and kiss him on the lips for some reason. All these thoughts are moving in his head like a cloud. 

'You don't have to answer me immediately' Seungcheol says, as he starts the ignition. 'I know you must be startled....but I'm not taking back any of my words I said just now' 

The teacher's breath hitches at that. 

Jeonghan doesn't dare try to look up at Seungcheol, because he knows if he does, then he would nod his head like listening to some bop music and kiss him right away and give his apartment keys for him to take a copy. 

'I hope you don't mind that I'm taking time becaus-' 

Seungcheol cuts him in the middle. 'Don't feel bad, Jeonghan...I know you won't answer me right away, but I feel free now that I dropped everything that's in my heart' He says, smiling, like he didn't do anything five minutes ago.

The teacher on the other hand is feeling full and heavy, like something's weighing on his shoulder and that he need to tell it too, so that he sleep peacefully. But that's exactly not the case. 

 'We are okay, right?' Jeonghan asks, to which Seungcheol gives hums. 

'Of course,  _doll'_

\------------------------------------------

Jeonghan turns and tosses on the bed that night, removing his pants and under wear, so that he can sleep that's not coming to him with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He sits up, tossing off the bed sheet and unwinds his hair and ruffles it- half wanting to knock on Seungcheol's door and say that he feels the same about him as well. 

_But_

That's too fast, like...it maybe okay for Seungcheol, but for him, it's  little too fast. He fairly knows nothing about the police officer, except his profession, his address and maybe the fact that he owns a SUV and is hot as hell?

_'I would have told this the first time I saw you at the elevator, but I realized you might not take me seriously, and hence a week's time'_

Those words echo in his head, and he groans into his hand, kicking his legs like a toddler. 

The night goes like that for Jeonghan. 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are doing this to provoke my self control, aren't you?' Seungcheol asked in a raspy voice, stepping a foot in through Jeonghan's apartment. His wide arms trapped the path-hands gripping the frame of the door. 
> 
> 'What are you talking about, Seungcheol' Jeonghan asked in a fake innocence, as he felt his belly pushing down the blood to the place where it matters, shifting uncomfortably on his legs to hide that. Seungcheol watches that intently, and Jeonghan swore he heard a small "fuck" muttered under his breath. 
> 
> 'You know exactly what I'm talking about' He says, extending his hand out to trace the skin of exposed shoulder. Jeonghan shivers when it inches towards his nape and over his ear, before he collects a strand of hair and tuck it behind his ears. He bit his lip, so no lewd sounds come out of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan greets the person on the other side of the door with shaggy tee and mini blue shorts. 

He thought it was going to be his paper man or the maintenance guy, whom he had called yesterday to adjust the light settings in one of the rooms, but apparently, Seungcheol had to be there, with a blank look coupled to a hint of amusement, expressed by means of slight curve of lips and shaking orbs. 

Jeonghan realized he must be staring at him for a long time to observe these features, so he clears his throat, before putting up a casual front- with half of his mind wanting to run to his bedroom and fetch his pants. 

Mini blue shorts? What was he thinking while he was picking up from his closet?

His eyes scan down the Police officer to find him clad in white tight fit tee shirt and jeans, apt shoes and the silver watch clinging to his wrist tightly. 

He  _absolutely_  didn't expect his week end to start like this. 

'He-Hey! Seungcheol....What is it?' 

Seungcheol remained silent, the amusement completely vanishing away from his face, replaced by a predatory gaze that compelled Jeonghan to tease the wildness of the other, even more. 

So, he tugs the tee down, in a facade attempt of covering up his thighs, but would-at the same time- give the other idea of how _nothing's_ under that, and the display of collar bones and shoulder is a plus. Jeonghan smirked, when he saw Seungcheol's eyes widen and pupils dilate, his lips slightly parted. 

It's nice to tease someone once in a while. 

'You are doing this to provoke my self control, aren't you?' Seungcheol asked in a raspy voice, stepping a foot in through Jeonghan's apartment. His wide arms trapped the path-hands gripping the frame of the door. 

'What are you talking about,  _Seungcheol_ ' Jeonghan asked in a fake innocence, as he felt his belly pushing down the blood to the place where it matters, shifting uncomfortably on his legs to hide that. Seungcheol watches that intently, and Jeonghan swore he heard a small "fuck" muttered under his breath. 

'You know exactly what I'm talking about' He says, extending his hand out to trace the skin of exposed shoulder. Jeonghan shivers when it inches towards his nape and over his ear, before he collects a strand of hair and tuck it behind his ears. He bit his lip, so no lewd sounds come out of his mouth. 

Suddenly, Seungcheol retracts himself back and folds his arm, leaning over the same door frame. 

'Have you had your breakfast?' 

_What?_

Apparently, the question must be evident from his facial expression, to which Seungcheol dared to laugh at him. The teacher narrowed his eyes at him, which made the other stifle his laughter, but there was this fondness in his eyes that made the insides of Jeonghan grip a little. 

'....No?' He says it with a tone of question and the other hummed to that. 

'Good, let's have breakfast together....I know this cafe where the confectioneries are good' Seungcheol said, his eyes gleaming a little at the prospect of having to taste them. He must be a fan of it and that involuntarily pulls a smile on Jeonghan's face. 

Jeonghan noticed how easily and smoothly Seungcheol eased himself out of the tension and even though the whole thing that happened seconds ago embarrassed him, he couldn't refuse to look at the side of the man, that spoke volumes on his self control. It wasn't meant to be a test for him nor did Jeonghan had the motive to...act like _that_ as soon as he saw him at the door. It just casually happened and it disappeared in the same way. 

Though, Jeonghan might have hinted him that they are in the same page. 

'Okay, give me fifteen minutes' Jeonghan said, 'I will meet you in the parking lot.'  He gently closed his apartment door, blushing furiously as he ran to his room to get a cold shower, which he would certainly _need_.

\----------------------------------

Jeonghan picked up a peach sweater, and light blue acid washed jeans, with black shoes and a wrist watch to go with. He checked for his wallet and closed the door. 

When he walked into the elevator however, his reflection made him contemplate over something. He angled his face, to see if everything's fine and his brows furrowed, not satisfied with the way his hair's done. He hesitantly pulled his hair out and parted in the middle, side eyeing the digital board to see in what floor he was. 

He combed his hair with his fingers, so that it covered his ears and framed his angled jaws, his eyes looking more sharp and over all, his features looked accentuated. Although he kind of looked a little on the feminine side, his aura didn't let him down- the brisk shoulder and lean, curve-less physique giving him a nice school boy look. 

Jeonghan wondered how Seungcheol's going to react to this. It's not like the other has seen him with his hair untied-in fact, he appreciated his ponytail a lot more than he remembers. So, the thought gets wiped off from his mind. 

That is until, Seungcheol _whistles_ like a street boy watching his hot crush pass by him. 

Jeonghan tried not to blush, but that was not the only sign for Seungcheol to know how flustered he was. He looked down at the ground and smiled to himself a little, walking his way to the other. He looked up to find the police officer eyeing his legs and he wondered why. Maybe is it torn or what?

'Uhmmm....What's wrong?' Jeonghan asked, twisting his ankle a little to see if his jeans were okay. It's skinny model, and obviously a little tight. Other than that, he finds it completely alright. 

'......Nothing' Seungcheol says, after a stretch of silence. But his face says otherwise, when the dark look in his eyes refuses to fade out. Jeonghan changes the topic, right away. 

'Where's the car? Are you not going to drive?' 

Seungcheol gently pats him on the shoulder. Even though it wasn't painful, the barely present sting electrified his nerve ends. 

'The cafe is down the street,  _doll_ ' He said, with a teasing smile.

_Gosh! Does he want to kill me with his smile?!_

'I'm lazy though, next time get your car Seungcheol!' Jeonghan sassed back, as they walked out of the complex gate, to which Seungcheol muttered a "Spoiled brat" under his breath. A bit affectionately though. 

 

 

The walk to the cafe was eventful actually. 

Jeonghan never was an early bird, so he missed out most of the things a gentle morning could offer. But now that Seungcheol had dragged him out, he could see how nature flourishes herself in the said hour, beautiful orange light almost making it look like orange filter he uses for his pics, smell of wetness and soil, empty roads save for a few joggers.

He highly suspects if Seungcheol's one of them. 

'So, do you go for morning jogg?' He asked, to which the other shook his head. They are walking by keeping up a good distance between them. Looks like Seungcheol's not a fan of PDA either ( ~~he's damn wrong!)~~  which kind of ruins Jeonghan's excitement, because it was one of the things he wanted to do with his future boyfriend - to be dotted on publicly, want to make everyone to feel jealous of him. 

So much for modesty. 

'And you look like you are not an early riser either' Seungcheol said, as though he was spying on him the whole time to follow his schedule. 

'School's asking for me in the morning, so can't say no to that....' He said, little distracted by the black and orange mix butterfly passing over him. Seoul's no place for aesthetic things, Daegu however showed everything it has, in his short duration of time. 

'I'm planning on to change that, if maybe I get to see things like this everyday' He says, smiling a little too widely, as he keeps his eyes on the fluttering butterfly, that's moving in that area. 

'I wonder if I'm one of those things?' Seungcheol asked, as he pocketed his hands. He didn't make eye contact with Jeonghan, knowing how cheesy the question was, and suddenly the other felt like returning the favour. 

'Nah, I like you more under moon light' 

Seungcheol chuckles out loudly at that, making Jeonghan join the party as well. 

'I didn't know you were capable of saying things like that' He says with amusement. 

'Oh I do' Jeonghan admits the truth. 'Maybe, it's a Libra thing, flirtatious when situation asks.' 

'Oh!' Seungcheol gives him a stronger reaction than he thought he would. 'I'm a Leo guy, suits me huh?' 

The other shook his head playfully, deep inside thinking the characteristics of Leo sign and wondered how some traits matched so well with Seungcheol, like for example - how he's so straightforward with him. He's not sure about the other characteristics, but he knows this much from talking over three days time and thinking about him for a whole week. 

The morning breeze gently ruffles his hair and he had to hold it slightly, before he looks like straight out of the bed. 

'The cafe's here..' Seungcheol said, as he pointed at the large but  _comfy_  looking building, with wooden name board, and view glass, appearing like any normal cafe would do.

" _D &C"_ Jeonghan read out the name. Seungcheol next to him hummed, with a content smile. 

'It's owned by a guy who's close to me, he's from Anyang and came here to finish his college and in the middle found his passion for coffee and confectioneries and set up this beauty here' 

The duo looked at the grandness of the shop, and wondered how the boy could  _own_  this in a short while. Maybe he could later talk to the owner and gain some wisdom. It's not like he's gonna start a business, but maybe he could once after he settled down in a country side house, with his kids and his partner. 

He left the partner's space blank, but his brain's not doing him good by imagining Seungcheol being  _that_  partner. 

'I bet he's talented' Jeonghan said, to which the other agreed. 

'It will be better if we _taste_ his talent, won't we?' He asked, guiding Jeonghan to the cafe, but suddenly the doors opened, with a thud and out came a tall-very tall guy, who was chasing a tiny cute puppy- albeit having a leash on it. Looks like, the guy doesn't know how to operate it to tug the puppy back. 

'Woah, grand welcome' Jeonghan sarcastically said. 'It must be hard for the owner to have someone like him around' 

He judged the tall boy a little too quickly. 

'Jeonghan,  _he_ is the owner of the cafe, Kim Mingyu' Seungcheol said with a teasing smile, which made Jeonghan gasp in shock. 'And that puppy is Aji, can challenge Usain Bolt when it comes to running away from Mingyu' 

Jeonghan blinked for few seconds. 'I think we should grab our breakfast before I faint'  

Seungcheol chuckled at that- a common thing he does, Jeonghan noticed - before leading the way. 

He didn't mind when Seungcheol flung his arm over his shoulder. 

 

 

 

Seungcheol straight away ordered a Bagel and cream cheese, while Jeonghan took his time to analyze the menu. It wasn't any different from Seoul, but he wanted to see if there's any dish Mingyu's special at. 

'Hey, Seungcheol' He slid the menu card before him. 'What's Mingyu's best dish?' 

While the other took few seconds to think over, Jeonghan under the bright sunlight of 9 AM  saw how untamed Seungcheol's hair is, and the frustrating thing is that, he looks devilishly handsome and it kind of brought over the thoughts of how Seungcheol would look after he tugs his hair while they slowly fuc- _okay, back to PG._

It sometimes amazes Jeonghan how Seungcheol easily makes him to have inappropriate thoughts in public, which has never happened before - _never._

'Hey, Jeonghan!' The other slightly raised his voice, when he zoned out, to bring his attention back.

'Sorry, what?' 

'It's fruit cones, Mingyu does that with passion and you won't stop eating that....like always craving for it' 

_Like I do for you..._

_My God! Yoon Jeonghan!_

'Then I'll get that one' He said, and Seungcheol immediately went over to order and at the same time, he saw Mingyu walking back with the puppy held in his arms like a baby, and for sure, Jeonghan could tell that the tall man himself look like one giant puppy. 

 

 

 

Jeonghan entertains himself with his phone, when the Seungcheol didn't return immediately, seeing if Seokmin has sent anything except for a good morning message, and check his inbox. 

His attention from the phone got diverted at the smell of hot coffee placed before him, as Seungcheol along with Mingyu take their seats before him. They are sitting by the road side view, the sun light making both of them look handsome as hell in Jeonghan's eyes, especially Mingyu who's golden skin glows even more. 

Suddenly, he was reminded of Seokmin. 

'Hello, Jeonghan-ssi' The tall owner said. 'I'm Kim Mingyu and you don't have to use honorifics with me....I'm younger than you actually' 

Jeonghan side eyed Seungcheol who gave him a knowing smile. Why does he feel like the police officer had talked a lot about him to Mingyu? Ignoring it, he mirrored the greetings. 

'Oh, hello! Mingyu-ah and I don't mind you calling me  _hyung'_

'That went well' Seungcheol said, out of blue to which Mingyu snickered. 

'So Jeonghan hyung, are you Seungcheol hyung's friend, because hyung rarely brings someone to eat with him and I'm kind of baffled by his change of routine' Mingyu said, making the police officer roll his eyes.. 

Jeonghan smiled at that, but before he could answer, the other interrupted him with a bold statement. 

'Jeonghan's going to think I'm antisocial _and_ that......he's not my friend....he's my  _date_ , which means that he could potentially be my boyfriend one day' 

The teacher's heart beat sky rocketed at that, over whelmed by senses as he looked at Seungcheol with wide eyes. The other simply winked at him, while sipping the coffee like that's the most normal thing ever. 

Who in this world would straight away admit such things, like didn't Seungcheol even think about how uncomfortable the other would feel?

Remaining oblivious to the tension, Mingyu smiled at him. 

'Then I can see you around a lot more, I guess' He says, as he gets away from the table, the black apron tied to his hip shimming over the table edges, as he moves away from the place to his kitchen. 

'What the hell, Seungcheol!' Jeonghan hissed, holding the coffee cup a little too firmly. The other didn't pay any heed to his partially flustered and half angered  _date_ , munching on his food with no care. 

 

'You should be glad that I'm being honest with you' Seungcheol said, giving him a gentle smile, which already wavered Jeonghan's teeny tiny anger. 'I'm not going to say that you are my friend or a brother, because you are  _not_  like that to me...' 

 

Jeonghan felt his heart getting hammered, as he could literally hear his hear beat in his ears. He didn't think of this last night - getting flustered before a plate of scones, early in the morning - when sleep  _finally_  touched his eyes. 

'I don't want to beat around the bush, you are totally my type and I would like to see where we go' Seungcheol said on a serious note, pushing aside the plate. ' _But,_ if you don't see me that way, it's fine....as long as we hang out as friends' 

Jeonghan gave him a pointed look. 

'I guess you would just make the whole thing work out while pretending to be my friend if I said no, wouldn't you?' He asked, and Seungcheol chortled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

'I have a feeling that we possess a _deep_ connection, Yoon Jeonghan' 

They both laughed at that, the morning sun highlighting the profile of their smiling faces. 

 

\---------------------------------

Saturday went with Jeonghan reminiscing the breakfast date they had earlier, out of nowhere- while watching TV or listening to songs that awfully felt like it was dedicated to him. The raging excitement burned his insides, making him lose his appetite and crave for something spicy at the same time. 

It's weird, all in all. 

But when Sunday rolled around, his conscience told him to make use of the time, so he resorted to setting up small class test for the kids, hoping that the feed back won't be worst, considering how he went hell and deep to teach the basics and jotted down important concepts, when some of the students looked at him, as though he was speaking alien language. 

That's what happens when you are not strong in your basics. 

He was choosing some easy questions, hoping that it would boost up the students' confidence level, when he saw his phone blinking with the familiar beep tone he had set for message, wondering who's considerate enough to call him in the early hours of the Sunday afternoon. 

 

_**Unknown number:** _

_**1.28 PM** _

        

 

 

                                                              _1.29 PM_

                                                              _Who is this?_

_How do you know I'm a Libra guy?_

 

 

Jeonghan chewed his bottom lip, waiting anxiously, even though a part of him told that it obviously was Seungcheol, knowing how they had this conversation yesterday. But how bland it would be if there isn't some sort of playing. He wants to see how far he can go with riling him up and see his breaking point and that what would make the police officer snap. 

 

_**Unknown number:** _

_**1.33 PM** _

_**hey doll ;)** _

_**it's me, Seungcheol** _

_**Looks like we are a lot more compatible than we thought** _

 

Jeonghan couldn't hide the smile, even though he was trying to convince himself that it was other wise. 

 

                                                                             _1.33 PM_

                                                                             _I didn't think we were compatible, what are you talking about, Cheol?_

 

He giggled after sending the message knowing there would be a look of disbelief on the other's face and moreover he wanted to try his hands on pet names. It's only fair he uses it when Seungcheol's calling him "doll" for most of the times. 

 

 

**_Unknown number:_ **

**_1.34 PM_ **

**_I may have to agree with you, but then we both would be wrong_ **

**_I know how weak you are for me..._ **

 

Jeonghan's breath hitched at the other's level of confidence and he felt like jabbing at it. 

 

                                                                                                        _1.35 PM_

_Looks like you are trying to convince me more than stating the fact_

_And who said I'm weak for you_

He licked his lips in sheer anticipation, hoping that Seungcheol wouldn't disappoint him with some messy one liner. As much as he likes them, some times people over do it and it had made him nauseous before. Especially in dramas, the hero will make the heroine go through all sorts of trouble, date a girl who's an absolute bitch but some how fall in love with the heroine before the series end and then they get together in the episode before finale which makes him feel like stupid for sitting and watching it all along. Though he wouldn't admit the fact that he was entertained by it. 

 

_**Unknown number:** _

_**1.37 PM** _

_**I don't have to spell the truth to you** _

_**honestly, didn't you miss me while we didn't run into each other** _

_**I'm sure you did** _

_**And your eyes** _

_**They look at me as though I'm a fucking super star** _

 

Jeonghan felt like Seungcheol could read his mind, and he mildly wondered if he belongs to any of the supernatural race. He sure did miss him those three days when he got no glimpse of the other and the fact that he eyes him like a piece of meat is something so obvious that he can't even deny it anymore. 

 

                                                                                     _1.40 PM_

_I wouldn't have agreed to date you_

_If u r not attractive_

_You look good af and a sweet guy too_

_I like spending time with u_

 

**_Unknown number:_ **

**_1.41 PM_ **

**_woah I'm flattered_ **

**_Yoon highness likes me_ **

**_yay!_ **

**_on a serious note_ **

**_im happy that i impressed u_ **

 

 

Jeonghan smiled at the other's excitement. 

 

                                                               _1.41 PM_

_So u were texting me for_

 

**_Unknown number:_ **

**_1.41 PM_ **

**_can i not text you w/o having a reason_ **

**_but i do have a reason_ **

**_come over for dinner_ **

 

 

 This made Jeonghan frown. What this guy is into anyway? 

 

                                                                                  _1.43 PM_

_Of course u can_

_but why dinner out of the blue_

_**Unknown number:** _

_**1.43 PM** _

_**Mingyu made black bean noodles** _

_**and belly pork** _

_**I don't want to selfishly eat all** _

 

 

_1.44 PM_

_you can pack them in a container and give it to me_

 

 

Jeonghan chuckled, seeing how Seungcheol would react. 

 

_**Unknown number:** _

**_1.45 PM_ **

**_Goddamn jesus_ **

**_im finding an excuse to meet you since_ **

**_you like me not to be straight forward_ **

**_so here we go_ **

**_Get ur face over here_ **

**_So i can date you!_ **

 

The teacher cackled loudly at that, muttering a "Idiot" under his breath, a little too fondly. 

 

                                                                    _1.47 PM_

_Should I have to come with my hair untied or not_

**_Unknown number:_ **

**_1.48 PM_ **

**_If you pull that shit from saturday morning_ **

**_noodles r not what i'm going to have for dinner_ **

 

Blush creeped his cheeks, as his fingers slightly quivered before he threw in a seductive message, knowing his inner self wanted to flirt the fuck out of Seungcheol. 

 

                                                                                _1.50 PM_

_It takes more than that to get me for dinner_

_try me ;)_

 

**_Unknown number:_ **

**_1.51 PM_ **

**_you know i will_ **

                   

 

        

Jeonghan didn't know Seungcheol was  _this_ built and wait- is that a hard on he sees. He bit his lower lip as he analyzed everything, inch by inch and he could totally imagine him getting the undie out and do things with that length in between. 

Seungcheol's awakening his pervert self, never like before. 

But he can't lose this battle, can he?

He set the papers down and exited the chat app, opening his camera and posed a little- you know-  _sultry._ But then he got an idea- and with a smirk sticking to his lips, he undid his shorts and hiked his tee up. 

He for God's sake, doesn't know what he's doing, but if it dumbfounds Seungcheol and make him look like a tamed puppy, then he feels it's worth it. 

 

                                                                     _2.01 PM_

 

 

It took a while for Seungcheol to respond, and he felt like at one point, that he went past the boundary line. He kind of got nervous and when the phone finally beeped again, he almost dropped it in haste. 

 

_**Unknown number:** _

**_2.11 PM_ **

**_If i get down to second base today_ **

**_don't blame me_ **

****

Jeonghan giggled at that. He's kind of expecting that to happen. 

 

                                                                     _2.11 PM_

_;)_

\-------------------------------

 

 

When Seungcheol opened his door, he "Tsked" at Jeonghan's appearance, shaking his head in disapproving manner. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that, hands folding in a defending manner, as he leaned on his right leg, waiting for the other's remark. 

He hope it's not too cheesy. 

Seungcheol's sporting a closed neck blue grey tee which had horizontal stripes in the middle and jean shorts that loosely hung over his thighs. Jeonghan couldn't find himself to check out the other more than that, knowing how that would end up with him being in the receiving end of teasing. 

'What is this  _doll?'_  Seungcheol quirked, amusement evident with the curl of his lips. 'I expected something else when I saw those legs  _like_ that'

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that, although his cheeks painted with pinkish hue gave him away. 

'You know if it weren't for your genuine caring side, people would have adjudged you as resident fuckboy' Jeonghan said as he watched the expression on Seungcheol's face morph into something surprised before it turns back to dark and  _teasing_ \- not the regular kind of teasing, but the - _Would you be able to walk if I fuck you twice-_ teasing. 

A shiver ran down his spine. 

'I only show it to you though, and I hope you don't have the habit of sending pics like that to everyone' 

The timbre voice was back and he felt like wanting to bury his face in the broad chest of the other's, even though he was the one who's making him nervous at the moment. 

'Why- _hmmph!'_

Jeonghan was about to say how he's not that kind of a person, when Seungcheol dragged him by the baby blue saggy shirt he was wearing and pressed his lips firmly on to the other's. 

_Oh!_

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'C'mere' Seungcheol said, sitting on the sofa, as he extended his hand out to him. Jeonghan tensed but when he saw the reassuring the smile the other was giving- that affectionate one, where it feels like it's just me, your Seungcheol, why are you so distant now?- and just like that, the nervousness seep away from him, his finger tips barely making contact with the other's palm, before he was tugged down little roughly, finding himself his face pressed to Seungcheol's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that y'all like the fic. Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys!!!! Your support means a lot to me and you have no idea how widely I smile every time I read a comment!  
> So, again! Thank you so much!

 

 

Jeonghan shouldn't be surprised about the whole turn of event, when he had been imagining about-since the time he laid his eyes on Seungcheol- on the fateful day they crossed paths at elevator. 

He knows he's too much of a mess when it comes to impromptu flirting, doing that excessively when others show him a grain of interest. Some times it fires back in a good way and some times in a  _bad bad_  way, that landed him up with a psychotic stalker who gets off with his dick getting touched by feet. Jeonghan gagged at the internal memory of when he was slyly requested by that guy and it ended him up with staying over at Seokmin's. 

In the end, he had given himself some credit for taming his inner friendly and flirtatious side, over a long period of time and that had just turned futile, when Seungcheol pulled him forward by the shirt he was wearing and press his lips on his. 

It could turn inappropriate if some one turns around in the corridor of the East wing -  _he figured in which wing he was staying-_ but that was the last thing on his mind, when Seungcheol gently tugged his lower lip and chewed on it. Jeonghan with his eyes closed, had flung his arm over the other's neck, the other holding on to the hard muscle of his bicep, when a thought provoked his stupid brain. 

_Try touching his abs_

So, he did that, the hand on his biceps moving blindly down his torso, all the while making small noises at the back of the throat when a tongue comes out to swipe his lips and coax him to open his mouth. His ringer finger passes through the erect bud over Seungcheol's shirt which pulls a sharp inhale sound from the latter and it-  _his hand_ \- finally reaches its destination, the rigid muscles convulsing under his touch when he slowly dragged his finger down it. 

The grip on Jeonghan's nape tightens, as he a sleek tongue penetrates his mouth, the smell of after shave and dark chocolate invading his senses, as he clutches on Seungcheol's shirt - not worried that he would leave wrinkles on it, and slightly gasped when a palm pressed over the small back to pull him forward, the sound of front door closing be distantly heard by him- as he was more concerned by the tongue that's dominating his own. 

Jeonghan did open his eyes, when he felt his head slightly slam on to the door and he realized in what kind of position he was. 

Seungcheol's pressing him against the back of the main door, hand securely around his waist and the other gripping his nape, while his own were dangling  _lazily_  on the either side of the other's shoulder. 

Jeonghan didn't look directly into the other's eyes, the latter's breath fanning over his moist lips as his palm palm caressed his nape. Seungcheol inched closer one more time, lazily kissing him -  _no tongue -_ and the hand on his nape inched towards his cheek and a thumb grazed it, Jeonghan brushing Seungcheol's  _surprisingly_  soft hair and gripping it lightly to see if it pulls any reaction from the other. 

When Seungcheol got away from his personal space, Jeonghan dared to look at his face and he felt like he was hit by a truck when the other's hooded gaze,  _still_ , lingered on his lips. 

'I.... don't do that.... to everyone' Jeonghan said, in between breathless gasps. The other looked at him, tongue poking out to swipe across his own plump lips, eyes heavy with question. 

Jeonghan understood that the other didn't get what he was trying to say - and that's slowly slipping from his memory as well, with the way Seungcheol looking at him like he's got good amount of aphrodisiac in his blood- and he momentarily gets distracted by the pink tongue,  his mind is telling him to do some thing else. 

The blonde haired man reached out to Seungcheol and pressed his lips on to his firmly, pulling the latter by his neck with new found force as he fondled the other's tongue with his, and his breath hitched when Seungcheol's hand descended down his back to touch his rear, making him want to roll his hips in the front and grind down on him. 

But Seungcheol withdrew his lips. 

'You-You don't do what?' He asked in a whisper, a thumb coming to rub the spit on his lips. Jeonghan half wanted to poke his tongue out and suck the finger in, but he resisted. 

'I don't- I don't send pics to everyone' 

Seungcheol smiled at that, making the other's knees go weak in a happy dizzy. 

'You better' He murmured, completely dislodging away from Jeonghan, patting his ass a good measure. 

'You up for dinner?' Seungcheol asked, while Jeonghan was trying hard to find his mind that got lost some where near the door step. The Police officer's hair looked ruffled - thanks to him, and he doesn't want to inspect the front of his pants.

He cleared his throat, when the question Seungcheol asked registered in his mind. 

'Some one said about reaching second base, Hmmm?' 

_For fuck's sake, why can't you control your damn mouth Yoon Jeonghan!?_

_Why always in dire need of doing things with Seungcheol!_

The other's looking at him as though he's grown two heads, making him feel insecure all of the sudden, the desire misplaced with sudden anxiousness, wondering if Seungcheol would peg him for someone who's eager to get into others' pants. 

In Seungcheol's case, the truth is almost what he thinks, but a good respectable image would be spoiled if he's going to be as straightforward as the other. The Police officer had never made a comment as such, unless and until Jeonghan starts, which kind of makes him feel if he's the only one in _this_  a little too excited about such things. 

'Forget I said that' Jeonghan said, looking up at the other, giving him a tight lipped smile. 'I was just joking' 

_Great, now he will think that I'm some sort of weirdo._

Seungcheol turns to look at him, a momentary freeze in his movements before the warmth descends down and smiles like he saw Santa in Summer. It fucking hurts his heart every time he does that cute expression,  _like what he wants me to do?_

'You weren't joking.....' He says, holding out his hand for Jeonghan. The latter hesitates, wondering if he's asking for anything in his possession or- because, he sure can't take another embarrassment and so, he looks up at Seungcheol with his eyes hooded by the lashes. 

After a breathy chuckle, Seungcheol tugs him towards from the corner of the entrance, making Jeonghan let out a manly yelp, as he finds himself in face to face with the other, his wrist held tightly yet the gentle skin there soothed the sensation. 

'......And I was not joking either' He says, pulling Jeonghan towards him impossibly close. 

Then in a second, he lets go of the embrace, briefly pressing a kiss to his cheeks, like a feather touch - _there but bare._

The press of lips, burn the skin there, sparking his nerves- making him feel like thousand insects are running over that area. In a trance, Jeonghan rubbed that place with his thumb for a brief second, coming up to look at Seungcheol with sharp eyes. 

'I  _was '_   He stressed, giving himself the liberty of moving from the lobby to his living room, where it looks like a model house from Home designing magazine. He hears foot steps behind him- Seungcheol's body heat even from good three feet apart is making him warm in an un-explainable way. 

A huge ass television, with sound theater system, glass tea table with black leather sofa, the whole background white with aesthetic art works hanging in the wall. A small showcase was on the side that looked like it had photo frames of his and an array of medallions- must have been from his National Police Agency. 

'Nice?' Seungcheol asks, a husky whisper in his ear that makes something hot drop in his abdomen. Jeonghan quickly recovers from that however. 

' _Very'_  He appreciates, the homely and comfy feeling of the set up attracting him, besides it being covered with expensive housewares -  _at least,_ they look expensive. 

A hand barely swipes the back of his waist. 'I'll get you a drink' 

Seungcheol says, as he excuses himself from the living room. Jeonghan almost wanted to refuse it, because the next day's Monday and he can't have himself in a bad state of condition owing to drinks he had the previous night. Instead, he gave him a curt smile, releasing a heavy sigh from all the pressure and tension he held inside. 

He definitely didn't sign up for this, from the last time he checked. And, he honestly doesn't know how Seungcheol's managing him to get worked up like with a snap of his fingers and summon his sanity with a smile. 

It's all too much - a clusterfuck of hormone,he believes - but at the same time, he thinks of the time sticking up to Seungcheol's side, his inner self grimacing at the fact how clingy he's turning out to be. 

He examines the living room once again, to divert his mind from his inner monolgue and the showcase is what catches his attention. Jeonghan walks towards that graciously, as though he would hurt the marble flooring or- maybe he didn't want Seungcheol to know what he's doing. It's silly and he knows it. 

There were a lot of frames of a cutie Seungcheol, babby Seungcheol, toddler Seungcheol, Seungcheol with his parents, Seungcheol with a young couple, young man Seungcheol and finally, Seungcheol in his police uniform receiving his certificate from what looks like a Senior Officer. 

Jeonghan smiles at that, his fingers coming to play with a strand of hair that escaped the band, tucking it behind his ears. His eyes scanned over on how intense his eyes are- like they swallow your soul down and at the same time, the type to give you the courage and ego boost. He again finds his lips curving and he doesn't know for what he's doing that. 

' _Doll'_ Seungcheol calls him, and when he turns on his heels, he finds the other holding a warm cup of deliciously smelling beverage, and he suspects it is tea. 

'Spice tea' He says, when he hands the china to him, holding the rim of it even after the latter's holding it comfortably. 'Careful, it's hot' 

Seungcheol warns, before letting his hands off it, altogether and Jeonghan doesn't know what to feel at the moment. He holds it gingerly, next to his lips but decides not so, considering it would be hot, if the steam hitting his face is anything to go by. He's looking for to keep the cup down, but before that Seungcheol's on his feet, getting that from him. 

He places it on the glass table, the awkwardness choking him when he found Seungcheol rubbing his palm together, his eyes downcast as his fringes hid his owner's forehead perfectly. Jeonghan wished to take a snap of this scene, because-Seungcheol's looking _unrealistically_  good looking here. 

'C'mere' Seungcheol said, sitting on the sofa, as he extended his hand out to him. Jeonghan tensed but when he saw the reassuring the smile the other was giving- that affectionate one, where it feels like  _it's just me, your Seungcheol, why are you so distant now?-_ and just like that, the nervousness seep away from him, his finger tips barely making contact with the other's palm, before he was tugged down little roughly, finding himself his face pressed to Seungcheol's neck.

He lets out a little huff, simultaneously inhaling the smell of some expensive shower gel that Jeonghan found it repelling. But now, looks like his perception has changed. It smells a little musky with a hint of mint and some cologne, making him want to nose up to his nape and find out for more. A hand around his waist is what catches his attention, a little grippy and he feels himself moving towards the other- Seungcheol's leg between his, and both of his legs on top of Seungcheol's left leg. 

They are literally cuddling at the moment. 

Jeonghan's so so lost, that he at the moment knows nothing but to fall limp on Seungcheol's shoulder, sighing lightly, when the palm on his waist flattens and pat the area, the ever calloused hand otherwise giving feather like touch. 

Jeonghan finds himself securing his own hands around Seungcheol's torso, tucking his head into crook of Seungcheol's neck, as though he has known the latter for all his life time. Strange, isn't it?

'I think I may fall asleep....' Jeonghan mumbled into the other's skin, which made the other twitch slightly from the sensation. 

'Drink this first, then you can sleep' Seungcheol let go of the other, a whine immediately ready to be let out in the other's throat, but barely managed when the former maneuvered to get the cup all the while seated on the sofa, the now warm beverage slightly waking Jeonghan from his drowsy bliss. 

The first sip did nothing but surprised him- with the way it tasted like  _heaven_. He side glanced at Seungcheol, who's looking at him, brows slightly furrowed not to a complete frown- but slightly- making Jeonghan wonder what's going on in the other's head. Since he was too into relishing the spice tea, he let go of the thought, wiping his upper lips with his tongue after taking every sip. 

'Nice?' Seungcheol asked, a hand coming to draw smooth patterns on his back which made Jeonghan wonder if being  _taken care of_  was this blissful. 

'Very' He replied, seeing the furrow of his brow from before, vanishing like thin air, orbs glistening in the light of ceiling mercury lamp. Jeonghan was little sad that the drink's getting over, but that was his last thought when Seungcheol beckoned him over with a wave of his hands- to his side and without himself knowing, Jeonghan curled up next to him. 

'Sleep' He heard the other mumble, and when slumber was welcoming him with warm hands, he felt a small press of lips against his forehead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a little late over 9.30, when he was woken up with the clatter of metal against the hard glass- his body stirred with mind fogged by sleep, making a move towards the direction of the sound. 

It's an open kitchen, and Jeonghan takes from little to no time to spot the other clad in grey apron-moving around in the area, with some good food simmering on the stove, the smell of it actually bothering Jeonghan with his unannounced hunger. The other's unaware of his presence, frenzy in Kitchen like he's preparing a feast for twelve when all he's doing is reheating the stuff his friend had made for him. 

A smile graces Jeonghan's lips at that, wondering how thoughtful Seungcheol is, even though there might be some hidden agenda behind it. Although, the other had not been incessant on doing  _that._

He wipes his face with his palm, blood circulating on one side of his cheek which was rested too deeply on the cushions of the sofa- too much for his comfort. 

Jeonghan gets startled- while he was zoning out on the blue flame of the black glass stove- by Seungcheol noticing him without even actually having to turn his back around to look at  him.

'Had a good sleep, doll?' 

Seungcheol asks, voice gruff but warm- making Jeonghan want to huddle on his back and press his nose to other's trimmed nape. He takes the liberty of getting into the other's kitchen- walking around the island, as he stands next to Seungcheol, who's busy pouring the noodles into a vast china bowl.

'Yeah..' He mutters, tucking in the strand of hair behind his ears. 

'You were out like a light' Seungcheol stated, as he reached for the other bowl from the shelf at the top. 'Looks like you are not resting well' 

'No, I'm fine' Jeonghan answers quickly, wondering if he must help out Seungcheol since, he had done pretty much nothing except for being a spoiled kid all the time. 'It's just that, when I fall asleep, I get in too deep' 

Seungcheol hums, walking past him to get a glass and fills it with water from the purifier. The glass feels heavy when it was passed to him, the other throwing a sweet smile that's too bright for Jeonghan to directly look at him. 

'Thanks' Jeonghan mumbled, sipping water to clean out his parched throat. He suddenly wonders what he looks like and he has this immediate urge to look into a mirror, because for one he's out in a home date and he can't afford to look _messy straight out of bed_ before a hot dude. 

'Seungcheol, mind if I get back to my apartment real quick?' He asks, and Seungcheol stops his action of setting the bowls on the tray to look back at Jeonghan with an eased expression. 

'Why, what is it?' The questions were fired at him, and he could see the concern or more of like  _did I fuck up something?_  in Seungcheol's eyes, and that kind of made Jeonghan feel slightly guilty about it. 

He first had to give a reassuring smile, to ward off the worry in the other's eyes. But he just can't say about wanting to use bathroom to make him look good - because he still has an image to keep up. Seungcheol shifts on his leg, expectantly looking at Jeonghan. 

'Uh...nothing much..'He started, but when he accidentally looked into the doe like piercing orbs, the curve of thick brows rising up to hide behind the strands of hair- his inner self collapse at the sight and muttered the truth. 'I just want to use the washroom' 

He sighed at his own pathetic self for being this vulnerable under Seungcheol's gaze, which immediately triggers a chortle from the other. 

'My apartment is well equipped with built in washrooms, Jeonghan' He says, tugging his wrist with a small force, to bring him to the living room. Seungcheol pointed at a dark bed room. 'There's a washroom in there, I regularly don't use that and you can even lock the bedroom door if you need privacy' 

Jeonghan felt at ease with the options provided to him, lips between his teeth as his heart paced a little fast at the thought of  _how nicely he's being taken care of_. 

Seungcheol let go of his wrist- a lone index finger leaving a small trace behind, before letting it go completely. 

'Thanks,  _again'_  Jeonghan says, to which Seungcheol simply shakes his head, walking to the kitchen leaving behind Jeonghan to ogle at his retreating form. 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner was good- actually the best Jeonghan ever had after reaching Daegu - all thanks to Kim Mingyu for making it, and Choi Seungcheol for kindly sharing it with him. 

Jeonghan's hands are itching so much to do something in favour, and all he gets in his mind is to at least give the other a kiss  _or do more than that_  but that will make him like some sort of sugar baby, for which he's a little to old to take on that as money making means or to be called as a baby, for that matter. 

So when Seungcheol hands him something, after a small call of his name while he was leaving through the door, he gets overwhelmed. 

In his hand, was the large rectangular pack with pictures of Ginseng and some stuff about he has no idea as to what it is. 

_It's Ginseng tablets._

It says that it gives you high stamina and keeps you energized and healthy all day long. This shit is so expensive that people think twice before buying it, and only those have serious problems with  _getting it up_  go for it. 

'I- I uh' Jeonghan stammers, lifting the box slightly before his face, the other giving him a neutral but the smugness garnished with affection is evident with his brows quiver and slight uptwitch of his lips. ' _Seungcheol!'_

Jeonghan outright whined at him, his hand coming to his hip, while Seungcheol leans on the door frame, receiving every ounce of look the other gives. 

'What, doll? You don't like it?' 

Jeonghan sighs, giving Seungcheol a tierd look. 

' _No,_  but haven't you done a lot for me, like you know me basically for a week and in the end I may not be the one whom you would really go for, but  _still_ , you are taking care of me like I belong to you-' 

'You  _do_ belong to me' 

'-and you really- _what?'_

'You heard me, Jeonghan. You know I'm not the type to go around stuff for the sake of it, I'm pretty serious into it - _you_ and I mean it when I say you to back off if you aren't into this as much as I do' 

Seungcheol said, a smile playing on his lips but his eyes spoke volumes on how serious he is, and the very fact that, even if Jeonghan tried to go back or even disregard Seungcheol to the slightest bit could potentially make him lifeless, is something he need to think about. 

 _But_ , it's not like Jeonghan would choose anyone over the man before him, because at the moment, he's ticking off every boxes in his  _must possess_   _qualities_ list, and he can't betray his own heart when all it wants is to spend time with him and be with him  _all the fucking time_. 

Jeonghan blinked, clutching slightly on the gift presented to him, before looking down at the floor as though it's the most interesting thing in the world. 

'I do' He says, all the while looking down, Seungcheol black home slippers setting a nice contrast with his pale feet and green veins running down his calf before it disappears into the muscular mass of shin. 

'You do?' Seungcheol questions, shifting on his legs. 

Jeonghan sighs, looking up at Seungcheol directly in his eyes, because he came to realize that the latter's easily convinced if anything is said with eyes interlocking, and he definitely knows that Jeonghan can't lie straight to his face. It's some sort of truth detector. 

'Yeah...I'm not doing this for fun or- whatever reasons you think, I'm just worried that you might not find me suitable for you after I have gone past every thing, you know...' 

He finishes it awkwardly, implicating how he may fall in love too quickly for his own good. That's always a problem for Jeonghan. He doesn't expect people to buy him stuff and treat him like a Prince. But if any one truthfully smiles at him and says "Have a Good day" or "Good Morning, Yoon", his mind will gloriously image the person to be someone nice and kind, only for it to get shattered when they are not all what they look or what they  _act_ like. 

Sure, he thought of his feelings for Seungcheol as something mere attraction,  _lust_  if he may want to add, but when Seungcheol keeps startling him with these small but strong promises, he's afraid he's going to hurt himself with his impulsive nature. 

Seungcheol's too good for him to have and too good to let go of him just like that. 

'I won't hurt you,  _Han-ah'_ He says with a reassuring smile, a smile that wants to make him believe everything Seungcheol says. A hand comes up to cup right side of his cheek, thumb gently nuzzling the apple of his cheek, which makes Jeonghan sigh audibly and just like that his worries, his doubts, trust issues and fear of future, gets out of his system- the smell of bean noodles and dish washer from the other's palm making him feel like he's there where he  _needs_  to be. 

He gently fondles his face on to the rough and calloused skin of the other's palm, his lips briefly swiping a patch of it, and he hears the other sharply inhaling. 

To make sure that the other knows what he did wasn't on an accident, he presses his lips firmly on his fingers by gently holding near to it, as he directly looks into Seungcheol's eyes. 

When all he sees was orbs blown out in complete adoration, Jeonghan smiles, kissing the other's knuckles one more time, before letting lose of the hand, that abruptly falls by Seungcheol's side. 

Jeonghan wanted to laugh at that, but with the way Seungcheol's intensely staring at him- he just  _can't_  do anything in front of him. 

' _Thank You, Seungcheol'_  He says with sincerity laced in his voice, before gently punching in the code to his apartment and sneak in through the small gap he provides himself. 

When he turns around to lock his door, Seungcheol's still there, staring at him like he plucked the stars with his pinky, and Jeonghan throws a small smile before shutting the door completely, before limply sliding down the door,  _because_ , he can't function with the way his heart his doing little dance to snap of Seungcheol's fingers. 

'Ughhhh...' He groans, but smiles silently in the end. 

\--------------------------------------

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_11.32 PM_ **

**_Good night Han._ **

 

Jeonghan muffles the sounds he make with his pillow, rolling on the bed like a kid receiving a text from his crush - which might be true in this case. He smiles at the simple text message, before briefly typing a reply. 

 

 

                                                                                                               _11.32 PM_

_u too :)_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the car reached the front gate of the apartment complex, Jeonghan quickly unclasped the seat belt- a bit loudly if he might want to add, and looked at Seungcheol, who's waiting for the gates to slide open. 
> 
> 'I-I think I'll get down here, thanks for the ride, Seungcheol' He says, and without waiting for the reply, he tries opening the door, but it's locked and Seungcheol has to unlock it from the control system, near the driver's seat. 
> 
> Jeonghan looks at the other, in a questioning way, but the latter pays no heed, which kind of irked the former because, not answering anyone or replying back is a rude gesture and it's really something Jeonghan hates. The gate opens meanwhile, and Seungcheol drives the car slowly into the complex and the rain's unforgiving- that's something similar to the bubbling rage inside Jeonghan, which he's trying to subdue, because he's good at giving chances. 
> 
> He considers it as a Libra thing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love!  
> The song EXO-Love Love Love, seems pretty accurate with the plot line. Just saying!  
> Anyways, happy reading!

 

 

Jeonghan nibbles the plastic tip of his pen, as he analyses the statistics of the  test he conducted the day before. The graph's decent, girls as usual scoring high but boys are not that behind either, especially Oh Sehun who topped the class with almost a perfect score. 

He sighed, tossing back the papers, bending down to his drawer to fetch some files that contained Student's bio and profiles written by them. As their home room teacher he must have done this a week ago, but he was too caught up in teaching the class and completing the syllabus, that he didn't spare some time for it. 

Now that he's comfortable enough- on the idea that his students can handle calculus decently on any given day- he progresses through the binded sheet, mildly amused by the prepubescent passport size photos of his students. 

He flicks through the sheets, his brows raised in surprise when he finds some of his kids are from very good background and he wonders what kind of pressure they must face every day being heirs of some multi billionaire citizens of the Nation. Jeonghan wonders if it was the sole purpose of them joining Sejon High. 

The institution is known for its habit of opening gates for reputed people and families that belonged to the elite part of the society, but that doesn't mean that they neglect children of high brain power and exceptionally talented individuals. 

And maybe, he wonders if that way, Oh Sehun got into the school because his bio speaks literally nothing of his parents and he did not mention anything about them in his profile besides their name and contact number. He wonders what made him to do that, and he felt somewhat sad looking at the  _Universities and Courses interested in_ left with wide blank. 

Does Sehun not want to join any university? Is he's going to do some low paying jobs or what?

Jeonghan's jaw tightened at the mere thought because, from the very young, he was taught how important it is for someone to pursue Education amidst all obstacles and disinterest. It's important to at least secure a degree which will aid you in possessing a decent amount of money in your wallet. In that way, you can live independently without being a burden to someone or not be ashamed to tell your occupation when your circle of friends end up getting a white collared job.

He picked Sehun's sheets and secured it between the class notes files, giving it a glance before he turned his attention to the others', skimming through it. 

Jeonghan decided that he need to have a small talk with the class topper. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The lunch goes a little slow with Seungkwan, when the latter persistently dumps everything and  _anything_  that's related to Jeju Island with no break in between. It was interesting at first, with the way he started with the tangerines and resorts, then like ten minutes later he's talking about the tree next to his house that he once tried climbing up. 

He side glances at the phone kept on the table, wanting it to flash or give a beep with an arrival of new message, but nothing sorts of happened since the good night message he received from Seungcheol on sunday night. He knows he's a busy man,  _but still_ , a message won't essentially kill anyone's time. 

'Ah, it's drizzling, so annoying...' Seungkwan complained and just in time, Jeonghan looked out at the road view from their booth, that indeed, it was raining. It never mattered to him, because, hey, rain is beautiful -even though it gives him trouble while commuting through Subway when he was in Seoul. He hopes that Daegu won't fail him. 

'How's the traffic when it rains?' He asked, finally opening his mouth to say something and Seungkwan looks up at him, in mild surprise. 

'Oh, it's terrible. Last time I had to wait good thirty minutes to catch a cab, let alone board a bus with vacant seats' He says, and it makes Jeonghan worry. He wonders if he should move out to an apartment near to his school _but_ when he realizes he can't be near Seungcheol anymore, he crosses the thought out, simultaneously while bringing the cup of water to his lips in the aim of hiding a grin that's threatening to burst out from. 

He just can't be that whipped. 

A flash crosses his mind, and in urgency, not giving his brain any chance of mulling over it, he opens his chat box to Seungcheol and quickly messages him. 

 

_1.36 PM_

_It's gonna rain heavily i think_

_stay safe_

 

 

When Seungkwan peers down suspiciously at his phone, Jeonghan pulls a smile and asks about the _infamous_ tangerines and the excitement that lights up in the former's eyes made him want to coo at the other and pinch his chubby _chubby_ cheeks. 

 

 

 

 

 

The drizzle turns to full on shower and thunderstorm, in the late afternoon- students being asked to leave the premises right after lunch break. Unfortunately though, teachers were not given the privilege and Jeonghan had to stay back, looking out through the window from time to time, to see if there's any chance of the downpour taking a break, but when the pure water droplets splashes his face with the smell of soil tickling his nose, he decides it's worth all the trouble. 

He corrects some of the papers, jots down the notes for the next class, eyes now and then giving his phone a brief glance to see if there's any notification, but when his wallpaper of a small puppy glares back at him, he slides it to farthest corner of his table, giving it an annoyed look and proceeds to do his work. 

It's not like Seungcheol's obliged to message him back. He's probably busy and all.....

But still, a part of him wished he'd get the smallest amount of affection on everyday basis, instead of being dumped a bucket full on a single day. The last Sunday was a remarkable  in his dating history, considering how he sighed and reacted, rolled on the bed all night and went to school the next sporting an eye bag and it  was something he wished to press it deep down and not let a soul know on how much he was affected by Choi Seungcheol.

But he's sure Seungcheol knows how much of a hold he has on him, if the suggestive remarks and hooded gaze that teases him the fuck out, is anything to go by. 

He tossed the papers, and looked at the coffee vending machine, which he had not used based on how people loathed the bitter taste of it, and its shitty brand of coffee beans. But at the moment, that's what his  _bitter_  heart wanted and so, he fetched himself one, the smell of crude caffeine tackling his senses and before he realized, he's sipping the content- his mind immediately bringing him the memory of how  _extra careful_ Seungcheol was towards him when he gave the hot spice tea. 

Jeonghan's mood dampened despite the thudding of heart and bubbling excitement in the pit of his stomach. He let his mind wander to the time when Seungcheol pressed him against the door and kissed him, his fingers trailing down his abs and how Seungcheol reacted to that....

He shook his head, violently- gulping down the coffee in one shot and crumpled the plastic, hoping his thoughts will get distorted in the same way, but when his mind showed him a glimpse of how Seungcheol was looking at him when he sneaked passed the small gap through the door to take a glance at him-

'Shit, can't drink a coffee in peace' He voiced out loudly, making the Music theory teacher nearby look out at him strangely, from the bounds of her cabin. 

 

 

 

When the school hours ended, the sky had turned heavy grey, wind swishing his neatly tucked hair and to his ugly luck, he's standing in front of the gates with no umbrella or any other shelter that's protecting him from the impending the rain-that would break out in just few minutes, judging by the way the clouds looked pregnant with vapour and dust. 

He sighed, and turned to look at Seungkwan, who's standing by him just so he can keep a watch over before he hired a cab. Seungkwan lives like ten minutes away from the school, and he could have gone home a long time ago, if not for his friendly nature that made him want to give Jeonghan company, saying " _You are a newbie here, we don't want you to get lost, do we?"_  

Jeonghan felt a bit guilty for considering Seungkwan a chatter box. He still  _is_  a chatter box, but he would find it endearing rather than being annoyed by it anymore. 

When the evening sky suddenly illuminates with a crack of bright light, the sound of clapping thunder followed by it- Jeonghan shrinks himself a little to the side of his small friend, who's protectively having a hand around him, even though the latter was more terrified than Jeonghan himself, if the small chant of " _omma omma omma mianhae"_ is anything to go by. 

Jeonghan would have laughed, if not for the situation they were in. 

'I'm-I'm not trying to be rude or suggestive,so I was wondering if you will  stay with me tonight, mine is just ten minutes away from the school'

Actually, Jeonghan doesn't see a problem with it. 

Just then a cab passed by them, paying no attention to him when he waved his hands like a old granny caught up in a deadly flood. He wanted to curse badly, the pulse of something irking him all day, now blooming at full force and he may or may not have Seungcheol in mind, a little- as though he was the one responsible for the heavy down pour the city has to face and that he's the sole reason for the cab driver not noticing them or outright ignoring them. 

'So, Jeonghan?' Seungkwan asked, and the taller couldn't help but feel bad for the other's nose turning a little red from the cold. He sighed, nodding at the younger who smiled slightly at him. 

'Lead the way, Kwan' He said, hoping not to impose on the younger. He knows in no way he would do that, considering it was just for a night, but that has been his nature- trying to be independent and taking help from people who are really  _really_  close to him- Seokmin, for instance. 

So he was kind of reluctant to lodge at his place- something his mother always told him to adjust according to his environment and not be a head strong guy. Some times she had called him egoistic and he can't find it in himself to acknowledge that. No,  _never._

It's not a bad thing per se, but he feels quite wronged when his character is being judged like it's nothing. 

He adjusts the sling on his shoulder, before taking setting his feet in motion on the cracked up moist foot path, scrunching his nose when his shoes make a crunchy noise with the dirt. Apparently, he's  _still_  not used to walking in rain. 

Jeonghan casually slings his left arm over Seungkwan, when he hears the honking sound of the car. The traffic is pretty tight, and he doesn't bother to turn back and take a look, as he was trying not to slip on the pavement and kiss the ground....speaking of kisses...

The car honks again, this time consecutively, making Jeonghan scrunch up his face in anger and look who's causing nuisance to his ear buds and his concentration. When his eyes first fell on the dark shade of SUV, his heart leap out of his rib cage,  _almost._

His eyes expectantly looked at the glass shield of the car, but the drops of rain and moving windshield wiper didn't offer him a good view, feeling irritation bubbling up in his veins at how ridiculous his thoughts have become, turning his head other way as he resumed walking with Seungkwan. 

When the horn sounds became incessant, Jeonghan pulled a face of absolute anger, his jaws tightening and hands clutching on the bag as he was close to mutter a curse. But that got stuck in his throat when he saw the familiar sharp eyes, piercing his soul and from afar, he could see the frown laid flatly between the junction of his brows. 

_Seungcheol...._

Not caring about his car being stuck between line of several other vehicles, he saw Seungcheol skip out of the SUV, not even bothering to lock it, slamming the door a little too harshly for Jeonghan's liking-making him flinch, a parody of what he felt when the thunders clapped above his head.

Seungkwan muttered something along the lines of " _What is it, Jeonghan?"_ But his mind didn't allow him to divert from the tunnel vision he's having-focused only on the man, who's walking towards him-still in Police uniform, the white sleeve of his shirt pushed to his elbows, the colourful badges hanging from his chest. 

The drizzle on the back with the help of street lamps that were turned on earlier than expected, made the sight before him ethereal, his stride holding a power that can't be described and of course, his inner self is cowering and exploding in the flames of amazement and something that he's too afraid to discuss about. 

It pours in him like a cheese filling of a finely baked cheese cake. 

He swallows, as Seungcheol's climbing on to the pavement without looking down or not worried whether he would slip, unlike him. 

When he's merely four feet away from him, Jeonghan notices how Seungcheol's lips are tightly aligned to a straight line, his right eye brow quirked- the one that he does when he's amused, but this time however, it carried a different aura around it. 

'Seungcheol' He says, breathy, like it was drawing his mind back to current situation, rather than jotting down in his memory how  _good_  Seungcheol looks at the moment. 

And just as usual, he's afraid to look him in the eyes. 

'Senior Officer Choi?' Jeongha saw Seungkwan indulging in their  _oh so_ awkward exchange, a pleasant smile decorating the latter's face, unaware of the thick tension that's freezing up Jeonghan. He's not sure how Seungcheol's feeling at the moment, for his face remained stoic and hard.

'Mr.Boo, nice to meet you again' He said, and it took a while for Jeonghan to realize that how Seungkwan was showing Seungcheol around the school, during the time he came to give a lecture. 

Jeonghan saw how his friend's looking at him warily, before he casts a look at Seungcheol who's looking at him as though he's the hardest theory ever to understand. 

'I came to pick Jeonghan' Seungcheol says to Seungkwan instead, tone slightly clipped, but a polite smile on his smile, that could fool anybody except Jeonghan who knows how exactly the other smiles when he  _means_  it. 

'Oh, Oh, I see' Seungkwan says, and Jeonghan could tell the other's already connecting the dots and he wouldn't be surprised if comes up with theory tomorrow even before asking him why Seungcheol could be acquainted with him. 

'Yeah, will meet sometime?' Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan looks down at his wrist already in the cage hold of the other's fingers, feeling a mild tug to his side, that he actually stumbles a little and lands himself a little close to Seungcheol- his shoulder brushing against the several badges. His breath hitches when a hand graciously slides to his waist-not a firm grip- but the press of fingertips through the linen material was more than enough to send pleasant pricks along his veins. 

'Sure thing' Seungkwan said, and gave Jeonghan a look, before waving at him. Jeonghan wanted to wave back at him, but for some reason, he stood frozen on the place, barely managing to nod, before the yellow umbrella covers Seungkwan's head entirely, making him stand under the drizzling rain. 

It wasn't heavy, but the droplets slid past through his neatly combed hair, making him shiver a little. 

'Let's go' Seungcheol says, the grip on his wrist sliding down to his palm, before they knit with his fingers, and Jeonghan subconsciously co-operates, staring at Seungcheol's back, which is now slightly drenched with rain, and the white shirt's now sticking to his skin. They part ways, when Jeonghan boards the shotgun, and before he could do that, Seungcheol's already doing his seat belt, wordlessly starting the engine to life. 

'You are not at work?' Jeonghan starts out slowly, hoping to break the unresolved tension in the air. This kind of feeling is suffocating him. 

He fiddles nervously with the buckle of his office bag and Seungcheol answers him with a " _yeah"_  which sounded like a grunt. 

'Then..' Jeonghan swallowed, clearing his throat. '....Then, how come you are here?' 

Before he could reply, Seungcheol's incessantly spamming the horn button, urging the Honda city to move from the place, as the vehicles ahead of him began to move further. 

Jeonghan jumped in his seat, as he witnessed how mad Seungcheol looks, his jaw clenched as he cursed severely under his breath, his fingers coming to push back the fringe and letting it fall loose- the dashing  _straight from bed_ look's now adorned, and Jeonghan couldn't help but stare back at him, finding the other in the mixed grip of anger and frustration. 

At this point, whatever Seungcheol does receives appreciation from Jeonghan, the only difference now being it is mildly laced with a hint of fear. Jeonghan's somebody who takes no shit from the other, but for some reason, he's scared of angering,  _disappointing_ Seungcheol. 

The Honda city finally moves out of the way, and Seungcheol pedals the acceleration gear a little to harshily, making the car jerk forward before moving further ahead. 

'Seungcheol?' Jeonghan calls once again and other hums as a reply. 

'....What's wrong?' He asks, hoping not to disturb the other driving. Hell, they've had mile long conversation last week while driving and a small talk like this could definitely not affect an expert driver like Seungcheol. 

'Why?' 

_Why....?_

_What "why"?_

'Sorry, what?' Jeonghan asks back, and when he hears a mild sigh, he shrinks back to the seat, and ignores Seungcheol, allowing him to bask in whatever the other's feeling at the moment. It's not he's responsible for whatever the other's going through, in fact, he should be the one who's supposed to be annoyed for his message was not replied. 

And it's not like Jeonghan asked him to pick him up from his work place, anyway. 

His eyes wander around the familiar surroundings of his way to their apartment, the only difference being the atmosphere's slightly aesthetic with vapour and droplets of rain creating a serene work of art, under the glow of illuminated lamps and neon  name boards of the shops. 

Jeonghan's heart gently tugs about Seungcheol, making him turn to take a glance at the other, who's looking like he's solving a difficult math problem, bottom lip caught between the confines of blunt milk teeth. He turns away, before he could infatuate himself even more. The traffic's clear half way through home, yet Jeonghan silently prays that no one makes Seungcheol angry on the way. 

He would never admit to himself that Seungcheol looked  _freaking_   _hot_  when he was mad. 

Jeonghan attempts at making a conversation, convincing himself that he would drop it if Seungcheol ignores him, but then the drizzling rain turned to a full on thunder storm and he felt like as though the universe is giving him a sign not to go by his decision and he shuts his mouth, clamped-hoping the ride ends without making himself a fool. 

And the ride _does_  end, amicably with no probation or mixed signals from either of the parties, and Jeonghan is thankful for that. 

He was never  _this_  relived to go home, and  _never_  suffered a travel like today. 

 

 

When the car reached the front gate of the apartment complex, Jeonghan quickly unclasped the seat belt- a bit loudly if he might want to add, and looked at Seungcheol, who's waiting for the gates to slide open. 

'I-I think I'll get down here, thanks for the ride, Seungcheol' He says, and without waiting for the reply, he tries opening the door, but it's locked and Seungcheol has to unlock it from the control system, near the driver's seat. 

Jeonghan looks at the other, in a questioning way, but the latter pays no heed, which kind of irked the former because, not answering anyone or replying back is a rude gesture and it's really something Jeonghan hates. The gate opens meanwhile, and Seungcheol drives the car slowly into the complex and the rain's unforgiving- that's something similar to the bubbling rage inside Jeonghan, which he's trying to subdue, because he's good at giving chances. 

He considers it as a Libra thing as well. 

The car slips into the slope-y entrance of the parking lot that's underground, narrowly evading a brick pillar and the lights are switched off, making the headlights from the car as their only way guide. Seungcheol parks the car before the apartment number, and Jeonghan was ready as ever to get off the vehicle and maybe, give Seungcheol a piece of his mind. 

But then that's cut off when the collars of his shirt was harshily yanked, and before he realized what's happening-he's feeling chapped lips against his.

_Oh_

The lips doesn't look like it needs a romantic peck or a small make out before letting loose. It was more of like  _think about me and what my lips could do-feel me and me only-look into my eyes and see how I desire you-_  kind of kiss. 

And Jeonghan could absolutely sense everything from the way his lower lip was tugged - gently pricked by the tip of teeth, before it got its healing from the swipe of the tongue and finally caught between the lips and chewed- the one action Seungcheol does frequently while kissing. 

The hands from his wrist crawls to his nape, as the thumb gently massages the bundle of nerves behind his ears, making Jeonghan moan at the back of his throat, and the little gasp he let out when the press of lips became too firm, turned advantageous for Seungcheol, as his tongue sneaked past those thin pink lips and tackled down Jeonghan's tongue. 

Jeonghan with his eyes closed and mouth stolen in the darkness finds himself in the mix of desperation, worry and the small pop of something he's very much afraid of feeling at the moment. Seungcheol tastes like something spicy and bland, his body heat affects him - the way a bead of  sweat rolling down his temple, like the water droplets sliding down the window pane of the car. 

The grip on his nape, slightly intensifies- tongue doing a gentle dance with his before it prods his inner cheek, and the hand on his nape ascend to his neatly tied hair-minor tugging here and there making him groan mouthful. 

When they separate, Jeonghan keeps his eyes closed, afraid to look back in the vacuum suction of souls and he does however, the breath hot fanning over his face. 

What he sees is something he will take it to the memory, even to his death bed. 

Because, in the darkness, with nothing that could provide light except for the seeping mercury glow from somewhere, gave an outline of ruffled hair,  defined cheekbones and the glare of perspiration settled in the side of his nape that gave him an extraordinary highlight. 

The heaving chest that needed extra air didn't keep him out for the lips that was needed on his, but when fingers undid the collar of his shirt along with the teeth that nibbled on his upper lip stole his sanity away, as Jeonghan's thighs clenched in excitement and nervousness, despite having a crick in his neck. 

The kiss escalated, this time multiple pecks in the same spot. 

When Jeonghan's hands rose up to cup Seungcheol's cheeks, he was surprised and let out a small yelp, when the other adjusted his seat setting so the back rest flattened out and fell back, making him in a lying position and gave more space for Seungcheol to hover over him- the other completely out of his seat and straddling Jeonghan with some excellent manuevering, but that was the last thing in Jeonghan's mind, when he felt hands all over his torso. 

Even through his thin shirt, the hands printed on his skin like a hot stick of iron, bruising him up in a pleasant way. The squelching and moist sound made Jeonghan slightly jump and when he heard a distant moan-his brain couldn't recognize that he was the one who's making the noise. 

He groaned- and was startled a little bit- when his hair was slightly tugged to expose the column of his neck, and when he felt moist tongue and teeth below his adam's apple, he clutched on to the other's bicep-the delicious swell of muscles in right proportion distracting him momentarily, before he felt shiver passing down his spine when the skin on his neck got pinched by the other's teeth. 

Jeonghan's sure it would leave a  _nice_  mark. 

 

The not so surprising thing is that, he bared his neck more for other, and he heard a pleased grunt in response which directly shot down to the place where it means. He can't afford to posses a boner from a make out session alone. 

Fingers undid more of his shirt button, as his earlobe got sucked and meddled, Seungcheol's hot breath on his skin and faint smell of cologne invading his senses and causing it to overdrive. 

_Woah, is this seriously happening? Seungcheol's kissing the fuck out and I cannot move an inch because, if I did, I'm afraid I'll do something wo-_

'Ughh...Seung-Seungcheol...' 

Jeonghan moaned, when the other sucked the skin below his ear, rather harshly, making him jump out of the seat and he mewled into the kiss, when a hand teasingly brushed his hip and gripped it slightly. 

Seungcheol's openly panting next to his ear, as though he ran a marathon and Jeonghan could hear a small "Fuck" in his ear. 

 He didn't what possessed him to envelope his hand around Seungcheol's torso and when he did, the latter simply fell into his embrace, bodies flushed pressed against one another and Jeonghan could hear the other's thudding heart beat against his own, as he simply drew soothing circles on the other's small of the back. 

The weight on him felt more pleasant, as he rubbed his own cheek at the other's uniform, the feeling of distinct muscle and something-made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and get confused-having no idea about their destination. 

Seungcheol found his sanctuary in the other's neck, and Jeonghan knows how much of a mess he might be looking now. But that didn't bother him,when the other nuzzled into his neck and grunted again, making Jeonghan worry. 

His mind is not that clouded to not see what's front of him.

'Hey...' Jeonghan gently started, but he was silenced by a gentle kiss that was pressed to his cheeks. 

'I'm sorry...' Seungcheol said in a gruff voice, making the other sweat out in nervousness, worry accumulating in the pit of his heart. The other was refusing to move out of the position, and Jeonghan badly wanted to look at the other's face, see if he's hurt or at least guess what's exactly going on in the other's mind. 

He seemed to be upset earlier and he can't surely say that he wasn't responsible for the other's state of mind, contradicting to what he felt before. Funny, that he can't stick to one thing when it comes to Seungcheol. 

'Why are you sorry, Sungcheol? What's wrong?' Jeonghan asked, his hand coming to play with the lush raven hair of the person straddling him-now sitting on his lap with his legs on the either side of him, a scenario that even his over imaginative mind failed to picturise. 

'It's just that...' Jeonghan heard Seungcheol letting out a long sigh, pressing their foreheads together. The former watched out the other's lips right in front of his nose, with minimal light that is shedding through. He unclasped one hand from his back to trace patterns on the other's defined cheeks. 

They were cold. 

'It's just that?' Jeonghan prompted. 

'It was raining heavy, and I wanted to pick you up, but a criminal went missing and I had to catch him up before it reaches the higher officials' ears, and after I caught him, I had to send a report to the Superintendent, then the traffic was heavy and I moved like a tortoise on a race and-' 

Seungcheol took a break, his head falling limp on Jeonghan's shoulder. Some how the latter realised those reasons exactly are not, what made Seungcheol upset. 

'And?' 

Jeonghan whispered. 

'-You were about to leave with that _friend_ of yours, and I thought you didn't care to wait for me and heck- _I'm sorry'_

Seungcheol apologised, hugging Jeonghan even more tighter if that's possible. The latter moulded into the other's arms perfectly, mind quite not connecting dots, as to why  _exactly_ Seungcheol was upset with him. But as he could see, the other's not in his composed state of mind and he didn't want to prod or probe him with whatever happened in the after noon. 

The best way to take this over, is to _get over_ with this and Jeonghan knows how. 

'It's okay, Seungcheol and I apologize too...If you need to talk about it, how about dinner tomorrow night?' 

Seungcheol didn't reply for a long time, the sound of his breath quite harsh before he hears a small chuckle. 

'You want me to come over, even after I got unreasonably angry with you and...kissed you without even knowing if you were upto it?'

It was a good question actually, a one that Jeonghan must have asked himself but Seungcheol's doing that for him. The answer he finds within himself, is a peaceful hum, as though there's nothing wrong about that. 

Instead his mind is forcing him to carter to Seungcheol's needs, which at the moment, is convincing other that no offense was taken. 

'I never asked you to kiss me last Sunday, yet you did' Jeonghan joked, hoping to light up the mood. 'And I got to touch those abs, lucky me' 

Seungcheol stirred in his grip and  _finally_  moved from his hold, launching himself on the driver's seat, and when Jeonghan got a decent glance from the other- Seungcheol's eyes were full of regret, borderline affection and for a split second something showed up, that made his heart jerk a little. 

'You are  _too_  good for me...' Seungcheol said, bringing up Jeonghan's hand to kiss his knuckles. 

Jeonghan chuckled to that, wondering why would Seungcheol think about himself like that when he's practically drooling at the very sight of him. 

'I like _my man_ when they are possessive of me' 

Seungcheol looked at him through his eye lashes, before holding hands with him- searching for it by sliding his palm over the other's thighs and Jeonghan would never admit his legs quaked because of that. 

It's always electric, when it comes to Seungcheol. 

He slightly chuckles and Jeonghan could feel the embarrassment swarming through him and hit his face like a splash of water. He takes a step ahead of Seungcheol every time, only to feel embarrassed when the other looks at him with an amused smile and tease the hell out of him. 

'Doll, I could be so possessive that I may not allow anyone to even look at you,  _but,_ that's unhealthy....and  happiness and freedom is what I wish for you' 

Seungcheol said, making Jeonghan to grin like a whipped maniac. He sure will be one in near future. 

'The dinner offer still stands' He said, leaning forward to give a kiss on his lips, but it landed on the other's nose-owing to the darkness. 

A small beam of light shined on Seungcheol's lips-now stretched out to a beautiful smiley curve. 

'I wouldn't miss it, doll' He said. 'Don't use the main entrance, it's still raining, there's an elevator at the parking hall itself...look over there' 

Seungcheol pointed at it, and Jeonghan caught the metal doors of the small elevator. 

_How can one be so thoughtful?_

'You are not coming?' Jeonghan asked, when he saw the other unlocking the car doors from the driver's control. He shook his head, sighing lightly. 

'I have a meeting, I took a small break to drop you off before heading back to the main office' Seungcheol said, in a light tone, the painstaking facade of  _I'm not upset_  mask, gone long ago.

Jeonghan nodded, before getting down out of the car, throwing Seungcheol one last look before walking towards the elevator and he noticed, how the car didn't move forward an inch, before the metal doors closed on him.

When he opened his phone to check if Seungkwan sent him any messages, he chuckled at the sight of his inbox now filled with messages from Seungcheol. 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2.11 PM_ **

**_Where r u_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2.14 PM_ **

**_answer me_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2.30 PM_ **

**_Yoon_ **

**_2.31 PM_ **

**_doll_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2.44 PM_ **

**_r u mad at me_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_4.30 PM_ **

**_r ui safe_ **

**_coming to pick u_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_5.10 PM_ **

**_u better stau at school_ **

**_im busy so it will take time_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_5.11 PM_ **

**_Don't go alone on your own_ **

**_I will be mad at you if so_ **

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_5.30 PM_ **

**_Answer me damnit_ **

 

 

Jeonghan chuckled, feeling giddy like he does always, whenever Seungcheol showers him with affection and shows his caring side. He could only imagine how busy Seungcheol must be, yet he decided to help him reach home. 

He bit his lips, opening the chat box. 

 

 

                                                                                               _6.45 PM_

_Sorry, didn't see your messages._

_I will make it up to tomorrow_

 

\---------------------------------------

When Jeonghan came out of the shower- rob tied around him loosely, he picked his phone to check if he has any notification. When he saw the familiar name, he barely suppressed a giggle, finger tapping multiple times on the notification bar to direct to the chat box. 

 

_**Seungcheol** _

_**7.41 PM** _

**_make it up as in?_ **

 

This man, seriously! But then again, his flirtatious mode got activated at the other's barely suggestive remark. 

 

                                                                                                _7.50 PM_

_Do you want me to have my hair tied or loose?_

 

The next reply came, an hour later. 

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8.11 PM_ **

**_You know your hair is not what i will be looking forward to_ **

**_;)_ **

 

_Holy God!_

Jeonghan gulped at that. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are not my dirty little secret and I'm proud to have a boyfriend like you and If you say anything that's not synonymous with what I said before...' Jeonghan glared at him. 'You might not want to know that part of me' 
> 
> Seungcheol blinked at him,with his lips parted ever so lightly and orbs blown. 
> 
> He's so dazed. 
> 
> 'Fuck, you are hot' 
> 
> Jeonghan gave him a look of disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for ur love!!!! This is a short chap, and who's up for some domestic fluff next update?

_Smoke....smell....coughing_

Those three words literally summed up everything Jeonghan did the last three hours, which of course, involved cooking only and he can't bring it in himself to consider what he did as  _cooking_. 

Because, cooking means something edible coming out of it, but when all he got out of the heavily burnt copper vessel was something that looked  utterly  _hideous_  and- never mind tasting it.

He's isn't sure how to handle the mess with his _guest_ visiting him in thirty minutes. He had been stressing the fact that he'd make it up to him with a nicely done dinner, and chances are there, where Seungcheol could look down on him, for he had been already criticized for poor self care. 

Jeonghan looked around at the mess he made, and groaned loudly, suddenly the thoughts of why his mother was so reluctant to let him live alone when he got his job at the local school came resurfacing. Cooking had never been this difficult, he aimed for simple black bean noodles and some fried belly pork, but looks like he had to settle with the take out, if that is, he doesn't want Seungcheol end up being in the hospital for food poisoning. 

Jeonghan grimaced at the burnt noodles, and closed the lid of the pan with a loud _clack_ , dropping it on the sink. 

He looked at his watch to find that Seungcheol will be here in twenty minutes, and that he had to order take out, clean the house, and spray some fucking room freshener and pick up the scattered papers from his tea table. 

Fuck, Seungcheol's apartment looked like it was brand new out of a house designing magazine, and his looks like as though a tornado visited to collect a cup of sugar. 

Probably, he should head out and send a message to Seungcheol that he can't meet him today, or just pull the thing he last time did and make Seungcheol forget about everything and mess with his head. 

That, probably won't end up right, and he didn't want to risk his dignity, because for one, Seungcheol's good at teasing and he himself is not bad at that, but neither of them are willing to take a step in and get down to second base. 

So much for flirting at first sight. 

'First things first' He says to himself, picking up his phone and marched to his refrigerator, where he finds the pamphlet from next street Korean restaurant pinned with cute fruity magnets. He dials the number quickly, and orders what's available at the moment and urge them to bring it fast but before he could tell his address, the bell goes off and suddenly Jeonghan feels his stomach dropping. 

He stills, phone pressed to his ears, the voice from the other line urging him to place the order, and the bell goes off again, making him snap shut the phone and throwing it across his couch, before pressing the security cam button. 

To his rotten luck, it was Choi Seungcheol standing with a bottle of wine, supporting it on his elbow, expectantly looking at the door to be opened any time at the moment, shaking his head ever so lightly, so the strands would naturally decorate his forehead- which makes him think if the other knew the fact that Jeonghan had taken a liking to it.

Either way, he's too much attracted to that trait and he couldn't bring himself to care about any thing other than that. 

Instead of the bell, he hears a firm knock and from the cam, he could tell that Seungcheol's mildly concerned if the furrow between the eyebrows is anything to go by. 

'Fuck it' Jeonghan muttered, before opening the door with his eyes closed, not ready to face his humiliation personified in the form of the man he came to like. 

When he opened his eyes- face stiff, Seungcheol's eyeing him with amusement and with that charming smile of his, he knocked Jeonghan out of his breath, making him step aside so that he could get inside. 

Jeonghan clenched his fist in nervousness, biting his lips gently-because, because, Seungcheol's intimidatingly handsome and that's an old news. Still, everytime it's like a slap to his face and the fact that, it's getting intensified as Seungcheol's not only handsome appearance wise, but so are his gestures and his...heart. 

'Looks like you burnt something in the kitchen' Seungcheol commented, as he took the liberty of occupying the blue loveseat, placed besides the tea table. 

'Please, don't ask' Jeonghan whined, fidgeting before walking over to the kitchen and turning on the chimney. He already did that, but if Seungcheol could detect it, then this piece of machine is utterly useless. His mind screamed at him to just fucking spray the room freshener, but he forgot where he kept it, and he looked down to see himself in an old white tee that has some stain marks from the fuckery he committed hours ago, and his shorts are bunched up to his thighs and- he wants to drown himself in a tub full of water and never come back. 

He forgot to place the take out order. 

'Shit' Jeonghan cursed silently, searching for his phone, but it's on the couch, next to the love seat, where Seungcheol's seated and he is feeling shy, distressed, anxious all of a sudden-basically, diarrhea of emotions, and again, he's afraid he's do something embarrassing. 

'Jeonghan? Doll?' 

'HuH?' 

Seungcheol's eyeing him with concern, his legs spread apart with his torso leaning forward, supported by his elbows pivoted on his muscular thighs. Jeonghan gulped. 

'Yeah...' 

'Come here,  _baby_ ' 

Jeonghan walked to him, completely on auto mode and crouched before Seungcheol-between his legs and slumped forward, the one he always does with his mother. For once, the whole situation did not impart any sexual thoughts in his mind. He rested his head on the other's left thigh, the slacks slightly irritating the skin of his structured cheek, but that didn't disturb him from enjoying the warmth of the palm rested on his head, gently patting him.

If any other day, he would have teased Seungcheol by asking if he was a pet dog to him. 

'What is it, why are you so....you know...acting like....that?' 

Jeonghan almost fell asleep. 

'Like what?' 

'You know, when the queen cat gives birth to her kittens, it will roam around restlessly and glare at everything, you were acting like that' 

Jeonghan perched his chin on the top of the other's thigh, hoping it won't cause the latter any pain on the pointed poke. 

'If you are trying to be funny, then you failed because I can't bring it in myself to smile at that' 

Seungcheol looked down at him, leaning a little and Jeonghan can count the eyelashes up close and the slightly inclined upper lip and he had heard that people with that kind of arrangement tend to talk a lot and bite back with words like bee sting. 

But looks like Seungcheol here is a law breaker. 

'Well then how about this, you look like a cute cat that's napping at its master's thighs and is getting comforted by him, Hmmn?' 

Jeonghan couldn't understand what the other's trying to pull out from him. 'If you are going to be like thi-' 

 

'Will you be my _boyfriend_?' 

 

_Oh...._

_Boyfriend?_

_I'm not just going to be some exclusive?_

_Suddenly he remembered the conversation he had it the other day with him. He had said that he belonged to him. Then why this?_

 

 _'Is_ this also a joke or what?' Jeonghan asked, looking at Seungcheol who's deeply staring at him, like he's hypnotizing him or something and the funny thing is that, Jeonghan's getting used to it. It didn't make him feel nervous, nor does he want to fidget or look away. He wants to stare back because his eyes are telling thousand stories, which cannot be exchanged by means of words. 

And Jeonghan could tell how much the other means it, contradicting to his own statement before. 

He wants to hear that-hear the other say everything he wants to hear. 

'You know it's not a joke, Jeonghan' Seungcheol said softly, his index finger coming on to slightly tap his pointed nose. Hearing this, Jeonghan rested his head on the other's inner thigh and rubbed his cheek on to it, feeling comfortable. 

'You said that I belonged to you' 

It was a question, actually. Days ago, Seungcheol declared that he was laying a claim on him, not even a permission for proper courtship. But today, he's going around like a next door guy, asking his permission to be his boyfriend. 

'I did, but I want you to not think even a second before replying when someone asks who I'am to you' Seungcheol said, his voice laced with little bit of seriousness. 'Not even a second' 

Jeonghan swallowed, and nodded. 

'I thought we already are in a relationship' He said, still not getting why Seungcheol's worked up with this. They literally made out in the front seat of the car, and if that isn't something  _romantic_ , he doesn't know what it is- Jeonghan is not into wine dine, but more into grab and kiss and Seungcheol has lot of time to figure out that kink. 

But to say the least, Jeonghan is kind of pleased. 

'Yes, we are baby' He replied, hooking his fingers to Jeonghan's chin from his thigh and slightly tilted it upwards. The angle felt uncomfortable for the latter, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it when the former is looking at him intensely, a small smile displayed with which he could write thousand poems, considering how he sucks at that. 

'But why?' 

Seungcheol gave him a stern look, that disappeared within seconds. 

'I didn't like the way you stood there like a statue when I was trying to introduce myself to Seungkwan, you particularly acted like I'm your dirty secret or something' 

Jeonghan slightly bristled at that, distancing him away from Seungcheol to take a look at his full form. He could tell that the other's not complaining, but more of like, he could see the dissappointment and looks like he needs the little bit of affirmation from his side. 

' _Baby_ , why would I think of you as my dirty little secret?'

It was first time of him calling Seungcheol like that, and he isn't regretting one bit, when he witnessed how the other's face lit up at that. 

'I don't know, maybe...it looks like I'm forcing myself on to you or that you are not ready to take this thing seriously like I do, and more of feel like you are too engrossed in returning back the favours than genuinely wanting to spend time with me' 

Jeonghan froze, like he didn't what to say at all. 

'What makes you think that I'm not interested in you, heck! I never flirt with anyone until I take them seriously and since you're on board, believe me that when I take things seriously, I almost think to the extent of getting married!' 

That's true. Jeonghan doesn't believe in doing things until he gets to the very end of it and analyze who and how will be effected by the whole scenario. But in Seungcheol's case, he was not given enough time to process, but when his impulsive actions turned out to be right, he felt his whole body lighting up in joy. 

'I'm not blaming you or doubting you Jeonghan' Seungcheol said softly. 'I just want to know if you are consenting to whatever I'm saying, because I will hate myself for forcing into anything you don't want' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. He bracketed the other by placing his hands on the both the side of Seungcheol's leg, face inches away from the other's. 

'You are not my dirty little secret and I'm proud to have a boyfriend like you and If you say anything that's not synonymous with what I said before...' Jeonghan glared at him. 'You might not want to know that part of me' 

Seungcheol blinked at him,with his lips parted ever so lightly and orbs blown. 

He's so dazed. 

'Fuck, you are hot' 

Jeonghan gave him a look of disbelief. 

'Seriously, Cheol....after all the serious talk we had, you are turning to look at me like that!?' 

Seungcheol shrugged, leaning to press a chaste kiss to Jeonghan's lips. 'You in a hideous out fit would get me hot and bothered, so don't judge me for that, besides, what's with the skimpy shorts, were you planning some action for tonight?' 

Jeonghan snorted, feeling bold. 

'I didn't even try anything and I decided to not try anything because for one, you are all bark and _no_ bite' 

Seungcheol quirked his eyebrows at that. 'Oh, then what's the red mark I'm seeing that's sitting on your nape? Last time I checked, there's no mosquito...' He said, pulling Jeonghan to his lap, that now, he's straddling him. 

'But there's this cute puppy living across who bit me because he got a little moody' 

Seungcheol hummed. 'Where's the owner of the puppy?' 

He asked, pressing his head to Jeonghan's chest and rocked them both a little bit and he was trying so hard not to grind their sexes together. 

'It's me, I own that puppy' 

Seungcheol smiled, pressing a kiss where Jeonghan's heart is situated. 'Are you sure it's not the other way round, for I'm the macho police officer and you are the pretty sexy teacher?' 

Jeonghan barked out a laugh, head throwing up to let the hair swing down graciously, shining with the aid of mercury lamps and when he looks down, Seungcheol's staring at him, with  _that_  expression and suddenly the butterflies are choking him. 

'What?' He prompts. 

'I want to say it so badly but I can't yet' 

Jeonghan tilted his head at that, having no idea as to what the elder is trying to convey. Seungcheol is giving him a dopey grin and then there's ticklish sensation in him- the urge to protect that smile and make the other look only at  _him_ like that. He never was the one to think like that, but Seungcheol's making him bend all of his wills and he thinks that it's pretty extraordinary. 

'You want to say what?' Jeonghan asked. 

'That I love..... _Chicken?_ ' 

Jeonghan felt his heart beating a little faster than usual, because the near implication was about to pleasantly kill him. 

'I love chicken, too' He said back, crouching down a little to press a small kiss to the other's forehead and when he looked up to see the other, there's this mischievous grin on the other's face, before hands sliding down to the lower part of his waist and he gets pushed down.

'Oh...' Jeonghan slightly jerked when their cores brushed with each other's.

Seungcheol's looking at him with hooded eyes, leaning all the way back on to the love seat, gripping Jeonghan's hip lightly. Cheekily though, one hand travels back to the other's rear and slides a finger down the crack- over the shorts- making Jeonghan jerk forward. 

'Oh my God!' Jeonghan positively squealed like a little girl, before Seungcheol began to guide the motion of his hip- making him dance like a novice stripper, putting on a show for rather an important guest of the night, and Jeonghan couldn't shove that thought away from his mind. 

'You like it baby?' Seungcheol tugged Jeonghan's tee- the white material crumpling under his tight grip, before he gets in under the material to land the pad of his fingers on the soft smooth skin, and Jeonghan could feel the goose bumps rising, and the touch is so hot that it will be permanently engraved to his memory. 

'Look at you, moving so well for me....fuck' 

Jeonghan never was the type to like his partner being vocal while doing these things, but Seungcheol right here is making him question his tastes. It's like, the latter has the power to reveal everything that he himself does not know. 

He's evoking so many emotions from him, and that alone's scaring him in a way that he wants to indulge in the sheer excitement of it. 

Jeonghan knows he's a goner. 

He was too lost in the sensation, that he let out a surprised gasp, when Seungcheol pulled him by his shoulder to kiss him properly, all the while grinding on to him. 

Jeonghan wanted to tease the other man slightly, so he averted his lips every time Seungcheol made a move, ducking his head, craning his neck and shifting in the last moment, and that made Seungcheol growl in warning, before holding his nape and kiss the hell out of him, the forceful press of lips made Jeonghan whine from the throat, rutting against the prominent poking of something he needs to get in him soon. 

But for now, this is enough, and he could see his own orgasm approaching, but was roughly flipped, his back hitting on the leather of the seat- Seungcheol tugging his short pants, eyeing him for the nod of consent. 

Even in the heat of the moment, Seungcheol's making sure nothing happens out of control and that warms Jeonghan in all too familiar way.

Seungcheol's looking down at him with his predatory gaze, which made him slightly arch is back and the former was quick to get rid of the garment- his pale and shaped legs fumbling with one another in embarrassment and suddenly, a palm slides over his thigh, making him slightly whimper. 

'You were such a tease, doll....sending me pics of these' 

The fingers were playing with band of black cotton briefs, teasing him with the aim of removing it but letting it fall back on. 

'who-who sent me the pics of those abs then?' Jeonghan asked, tying his legs behind Seungcheol's back, and tugging the elder forward, a playful smirk on his lips. At that gesture, Jeonghan witnessed how the other's orbs were clouded with lust and he definitely took pride in that. 

'It worked though, didn't it?' 

Seungcheol rasped out, hand coming up behind to smoothly yet firmly yank the other's hair, making Jeonghan groan loudly, the column of his throat exposed, and a moisty breath played with the skin there before electric like lips kissed the area tenderly only to kill the sweetness by nipping the skin- that would definitely lead to a purple splotch the next day. 

'It-It did work, Seungcheol- _ughhh'_ Jeonghan moaned when the grinding began, and he could tell that the other's making him all worked up with the little movement of hips and he's fucking embarrassed because of that. Effortless seduction resulted him in being with his legs spread and he wouldn't be proud about that,  _but_  pride can suck his dick because, it's euphoria what matters the most for him. 

'....you want me so badly, huh?...you little vixen' 

Jeonghan's breath became laboured, with his head resting on the armrest - dangling like it lost it's connection from the spine, mind clouded except the images of the man that's making him feel like  _crazy._

'I did the moment I saw you at the elevator....I was soooo gone' 

Seungcheol looked at him like he was surprised for a second, but then..then...this awfully heart fluttering mind stuttering smile of his came up, his apple of cheeks slightly raising and the jaws beautifully accentuated, the lips stretching to a full complete curve. 

Jeonghan blinked, before leaning on his elbow to kiss the smile- because he wanted to feel that curve against his skin, against his lips and he wants to be the reason behind this smile. 

Seungcheol began his ministrations again, and Jeonghan fell back on the seat with a thump, groaning as he felt the familiar pressure in his abdomen- his hips levitating in the process to give the other more-well- _aid_  to get him off, and he shook when the slit of his member was rubbed furiously against the comfort of his under wear, his heels digging into Seungcheol's back and like that...

It went off, head thrown back and Seungcheol left a pretty mark over there-at the very side of the jaw so the other will have much difficulty in covering it up. 

'Fuck! You are beautiful....pretty...all for my eyes...undone literally in nothing.....' Seungcheol murmured to him mostly, but that riled up Jeonghan more, as even in the fucked out state, he glistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, giving Seungcheol the look. 

'Come for me baby...come just for me' He said, pressing his hand in Seungcheol's throbbing front, and he could really feel the warmth of it through barely visible under wear from the sneak peek of his jeans. 

Jeonghan's never given any one a proper hand job nor is he giving one at the moment, but fuck, his inner devil is guiding him through, testing out all the points.

But then, an idea pops in his mind. 

He shifts their position, pushing back Seungcheol and turned around him, so that his barely covered rear is now warming the other's prick. Seungcheol groaned like he saw unicorns, hands thrown to the sides- letting Jeonghan take the reigns. 

And the said person, felt like he's at the top of the world.

The confidence and the weird satisfaction of turning Seungcheol to a blabbering mess woke the another side of him- the one that wanted to make the other  _his_  and rule him with his love and affection. 

' _Ughhh...._ yeah...just like that....oh shit!' Seungcheol vocalized his feels, clutching on to the other's hip tight so much that Jeonghan's positive that there will be good hand prints around that area. 

The hard shaft proded the crack of his butt and suddenly, Seungcheol stopped the motion, making Jeonghan confused. 

However, when he looked to turn back, the sight that greeted him.....was chance less. 

Seungcheol's sweaty, a thin sheen of moist highlighting his neck, his usual silky hair now a mess with sweat, breath laboured with lips parted, and the most important thing of all, his hand is now tugging down Jeonghan's briefs, one of his ass cheek already exposed, and his breath stutters because of that. 

That's his core and someone as hot as Seungcheol's gonna take a look at it, and he can't stop fretting about it. But when Seungcheol tugged it even more, urging the other to get it out, Jeonghan complies, biting his lips as he gently brings down the garment and tosses to the side, hands immediately coming over to play with his globes and  _oh._

Jeonghan turned back to see the other removing his slacks along with his boxers and everything goes off like that. Because, the former couldn't take his eyes away from the dark veiny manhood literally throbbing with precum slipping out of the slit like crazy and the way it stands erect but his mouth go dry. 

He never had the urge to give anyone a blow job, but his inner self is screaming to get down on his knees and sink his mouth on to it. He wants to lick away the precum and taste what it is like. His gag reflex is not good and the first time he tried, he backed away in two seconds and he honestly doesn't want to think about that. Because that boy is nothing compared to the masterpiece before him. 

Jeonghan knows he's rude but that's the truth. 

So, when he stepped away and kneel down before Seungcheol, the other had a little clue, but his hips jerked when Jeonghan hesitantly grabbed the shaft and pumped it twice before licking the slit, all the while making eye contact with the other. 

Seungcheol groaned so loudly but Jeonghan felt like it's coming from the next room, his heart beating like crazy, vision blurring before he opens his mouth and sucks the crown, the girth of it impressing him. 

It was musky and everything masculine- that screams Seungcheol, the curls decorating the frame of the girth aesthetically pleasing Jeonghan, and he continued his ministrations, mouth only going a little far while his hand does the job- pun was not intended. 

Something in him urged to keep the thing going and he was not sure if he wanted the other to climax in his mouth- but heck, he would if Seungcheol's pleased with the idea. The little noises of  _fuck baby, so good, doll...your mouth is heaven_ , is making his own prick jump in excitement and to add fuel to the fire, he palms it - loving how at the moment, how his senses are being over driven. 

A hand rested on his head, not tugging it or using it to force the cock into his mouth, but petting him lightly, as though telling the other to take it easy. But Jeonghan wanted to go in for the kill, so he throws one last prayer before widening his mouth and goes as far as swallowing half of the prick, tongue meddling the skin there and his fingers are playing with the balls and the far end of it. 

Suddenly, the hand on his head tugged on the hair to yank him back, which made Jeonghan let out a groan and now he was made to sit on Seungcheol's lap with his cock pressed between the ass crack. 

The precum turned out to be enough lubrication, as it slid forth and back, rubbing them together and Seungcheol's hand came in front to get off his mate as well. 

Jeonghan squeals in over sensitive stimulation, blabbering stuff and rotating his hips - stuttering when he comes off weakly and then Seungcheol's climax entirely shook him with the sound of deep moan heard in the back ground - the wetness between his ass proving to be an evidence of how much pleasure he had given the other and he feels quite satisfied at that. 

'Baby...' Seungcheol calls out and when Jeonghan turned, he was surprised by a warm press of lips against his and that fluttering sensation was back again. 

'Yeah' 

'I'm going to talk about how amazing you were tomorrow because, I'am barely coherent at the moment' 

Jeonghan stared at him, really hard. 

'Don't lie..' He said with a light laughter. 'and.....yeah' 

Jeonghan's barely experienced and he knows that. His first time is something he wants to bury and stomp on it, because...it went, well.... _nevermind_. 

'Yeah, what?' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that, trying to stand up. His legs almost gave out, but Seungcheol's having his back and that was enough for him. 

'Lets' get cleaned up and eat, I'm starving' Jeonghan said, looking around the mess they both created. He wouldn't look at that love seat the same way anymore. 

'Yeah, what baby?' Seungcheol persisted, holding the other back and the younger wanted nothing but to bask in the after glow and remain in the other's arms but he couldn't bring himself to, the discomfort of moist between his groin and  _well-_  on his furniture is something he needs to take care of. 

'That, I'm your boyfriend' 

Seungcheol brought the other close and hugged him so tightly, pressing a deep smooch to the other's cheek, reverently, nuzzling it and Jeonghan could feel the other's curve of smile on his skin and he's happy.

'I'm happy that your my boyfriend, Han-ah' Seungcheol echoed his thoughts.

They are happy.

And that's all he needs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are not here to book any case on my teacher, are you?' Sehun questioned, hands in his pockets as he completely hid the door way to Jeonghan's apartment, and the latter is trying his best to get Sehun away from Seungcheol, even though it is interesting to watch the two men lock horns. 
> 
> 'I'm not' Seungcheol curtly answered and only then Jeonghan noticed how the elder is still in his police uniform - white shirt and grey slacks- the tie removed and the ever glorious ruffled hair falling over his forehead. 
> 
> Jeonghan bit his lower lip subconsciously. 
> 
> 'Then why are you here?' 
> 
> At this, Seungcheol straightly stared at him - passing Sehun, and just the intensity of it made Jeonghan feel a bolt of electricity passing down his body, his heels slightly sprang, to push Sehun back by his shoulder. 
> 
> 'He's my boyfriend!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and hits! Seriously, you guys are awesome and for your info, i'm still not over Call call call scoups (that moving out of bike part) and mingyu's rap, jihoon's gaze, jeonghan's chiring chiring, wonwoo's black jacket, hao's part in general, hoshi cute af in green suit, vernon's moshi moshi, chan's looks, seungkwan and Dk as usual rocking the vocals and jun's rude gaze and josh's soft voice for upbeat song!!!

Jeonghan groaned in dissatisfaction as the foundation and concealer didn't quite sit well with the hickey that's in the frame of his jaw.  _Like_ , why would Seungcheol choose that particular spot of all places?

Him wearing the shirt with collar buttoned up itself looks awfully suspicious, then this red spot would alarm the whole damn school that he got some action last night, and he doesn't think he would hear the end of it. 

Jeonghan probably thought he could just stick a band aid on it, and pretend that he ran into a pole or something, but the weird angle of his jaw alone hitting the pole would be unbelievable, and for sure his cover will be blown away. Moreover, he just can't punch himself in the face to create some blotches of purple to make it realistic.

Then an idea popped in his mind.

He removed his rubber band that's holding his hair together and let the strands cover the profile of his face, and like what he guessed, his blonde hair is doing a good job of hiding the two centimeter wide red mark, and finally a sigh of relief left his mouth, looking at his own reflection smiling at him back. 

He hopes it's not too windy for the whole day. 

\-------------------

'Good day, Mr. Yoon' 

Jeonghan turned back in time, to see Teacher Wen from arts department, jogging towards him, wearing a neatly done black shirt and medium grey pants. 

The students call him China Prince, for his appearance, and being all gracious on stage. He wouldn't be surprised if the art students have a mini fan page for him. 

'Hello, Mr.Wen' Jeonghan awkwardly bowed, adjusting his hair so it settles right over the target spot. It has been only fifteen minutes since he entered the building and he already wants to go home. 

'Hey, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday....?' 

Jeonghan saw the other teacher tilting his head to the side, his dark hair falling to the side with his small face looking more sculpted and handsomely done art work. He blinked in confusion, because he hopes it's not what he thinks. 

'Well, that depends' He said, plastering a smile to it, so it wouldn't come out rude. 'What's the occasion?' 

Mr.Wen looked down, a shy smile adorning his lips and Jeonghan felt a full blown panic flooding through him, because  _why the fuck would you smile like THAT unless and until you are trying to ask me-_

'Hao and I are getting engaged, and we are holding a celebration party before leaving to LA' 

_Engaged?_

'Hao?'

Whos' this new character he's unheard of? Mr.Wen chuckles before rubbing his neck slightly, again the shy smile spreading out on his face, as he could see the floral pattern appearing in the air around him, and the dramatic OST playing in the back ground. 

He bets it is  _Every time I see you_.

'Oh, sorry. He's now my fiance, a Fashion designer' Mr.Wen raises up his palm to showcase the Belgium cut diamond sitting haughtily on his ring finger. And for a moment, he wants to grab that and inspect it closely, maybe fawn about it for a while and then sneakily ask how expensive it was. 

He shakes the thoughts off his head. 

'Well, congratulations Mr.Wen, I'm sure I wouldn't miss the chance to see the one who picked you off the market' 

The other chuckles at that, and Jeonghan's heart warms at the sight of his colleague getting all happy and basking in the warmth of love. He really is happy for him. Because finding "the one for you" seemed almost non existent to him and now he's pretty optimistic about the whole thing right after  setting his eyes on Seungcheol. 

It's little too soon to venture into that department, but when he allows himself to see what's further ahead of him- with Seungcheol in the picture, it's quite good. In fact, it's  _natural._

'I know....it feels surreal, because we met by accident' 

Jeonghan chuckled, the amusement fading away as soon as wave of wind escalates. He quickly binds his fingers on the strands of hair, with a little yelp, making Mr.Wen eye at him with a small sorts of confusion. 

'That happens a lot, we call it fate, Mr.Wen' Jeonghan said, leaning on the right leg of his, holding the text books close to his chest. 

The other slightly shook his head. 'No, we literally got into an accident, and I had to pay for Minghao's hospital visits. At one point of time, it turned to hospital  _dates'_

Jeonghan giggled, at the other's shyness. 'Sure, you still blush at the mention of his name?' 

Wen shrugged, picking up the invitation card from his suit pocket. 'I think I will still be like that even after turning eighty, the party starts at seven, and you can bring your date too' 

Jeonghan stilled for a second, his mind blaring his neighbor's name- imagining him in a casual suit and accompanying him to the party. It's more like publicly declaring their relationship, but the other had already labelled whatever they have and it would only do good to Seungcheol's insecurity. 

He figured. 

'Oh, that's nice....is it a formal or?' 

'Geez, Jeonghan' Mr.Wen waved hands at him. 'Since I'm arranging the ceremony at States, I couldn't probably invite all of my friends, so I'm buying them some drinks and food...as a treat? If you put it that way, so you don't have to strictly follow a dress code and all, be yourself' 

Jeonghan wondered why this suddenly turned to a philosophy class. 

'Great then, I'll be moving to my class...see you on Saturday!' 

Mr.Wen bowed before he left. 

\-----------------------

It was quite manageable to escape the eyes of little spawns of devils, who all have directly landed from the hell to give him the time of his life. He usually was not the one to think like that, but these days kids are hard to control, and when Mathematics require utmost attention- children go around playing with their mobile phones under the desk. 

Jeonghan caught few of them, and confiscated the device, leaving it in the Principal's table with no mercy- but he couldn't say that he was severely affected by their puppy eyes and pouty faces of his students. He may or may not have given them chocolate bars as a mean of consolation. 

Jeonghan knows he's acting crazy, but it's okay, as long as he's happy. 

But then, a certain Oh Sehun comes to his mind, and he drops the chopsticks like that, the lunch before him three fourth empty and Seungkwan's eyeing him with question. 

'What is it?' He asked, mirroring Jeonghan's actions by dropping the sticks, albeit gently. 

Jeonghan sighs and checks his phone, pocketing it immediately with a little sinking feel in his chest when he receives no message from Seungcheol. 

'Hey!' Seungkwan literally whines for attention. 

'-Huh, sorry, It's just-'

'If you are worrying about Seungcheol, then don't, because I won't tell anyone unless you want me to' Seungkwan says out of the blue, and the other stared back at him blankly, until a breathy laughter of nervousness coursed through. 

He leaned forward slightly, setting aside the unfinished plate. 

'-Why would you  _even_  think that, Seungkwan?' 

Suddenly the thoughts of them doing things the day before came rushing back to him- how he shamelessly humped him, and  how Seungcheol rubbed himself between the-  _well,_  now's not the time to relive that. 

But he could find his cheeks warming at that, and Seungkwan doesn't miss it, if the cheeky smirk of his is anything to go by. 

'Yeah, right.' Seungkwan settles for that, picking up the stray contents of the Kimchi fried rice he ordered. 

Jeonghan hummed in response, altogether forgetting the original purpose. 'Kwannie, I was wondering if you would know anything about Oh Sehun' 

Seungkwan gave him a blank look. 'I thought he was  _your_  student...' 

The other really tried hard not to roll his eyes at that, but he did it anyway. 'I know, but-he seems like a good student, but his lack of motivation bothers me, Kwan- like did you even take a look at his Bio?' 

Jeonghan stared back at him for a reply, when all he got was a slow shake of head, he flops down and sighs, not knowing how his own actions' affecting him at the moment. 

For a long while, his eyes stayed on the intricate mosaic patterns on the diner table, until he took a peek at his friend, who became too silent- which is so uncharacteristic of him, tilting his head slightly in mild confusion. 

Seungkwan's staring at him, but averted his gaze when he got noticed, and Jeonghan felt the irritation boiling up inside, but he simmered it down, knowing how wonderful he has been towards him. 

'What?' 

The other got startled by the bite in the question, clearing his throat in the favour of concealing the fact and simply stretched his hand to fetch the bottle of water. 

Jeonghan watched him closely. 

'You-You-' Seungkwan sighed, as though he's trying very difficult no to. Jeonghan couldn't understand what's going on. He was fine few moments ago. 'You might want to hidethat' 

'What?' 

'Hide that thing,  _Jeonghan'_  

'Wha-oh!' Jeonghan hurriedly casts his hair away in the forward direction, the red mark disappearing behind the blonde strands and still- his heart was beating like crazy, the space between his brows furrowed with his lips caught in between his teeth, an apologetic look adorning his face.

He peeked shyly to look at Seungkwan, whose cheeks are mildly dusted with pink, lips curved to a mild grin but he quickly caught it covered with the rim of the water glass - in the favour of drinking water. 

'Sorry' Jeonghan meekly said, his palm still over the spot, eyes raking to left and right - unable to meet other's eyes.

'Don't be' Seungkwan replied, giving him a gentle smile - one that has no intention of teasing. 'It happens-well,  _errr..._  all the times! You know, when you  _really really_ like someone!' 

Jeonghan nodded, chest filled with fireworks when he acknowledged it himself. Still, every time, when he associates those feelings with Seungcheol - _he doesn't even have to_ because Seungcheol himself reminds him of all those sweet feelings and all those butterflies that never had the chance to see the world. 

He's fucking whipped.

'You are whipped' 

Seungkwan said, which made Jeonghan wonder if his friend was a psychic. 

'I'm not!' He weakly defended, with a smile etched permanently to his face, and Seungkwan giggled at that. 

'Well, whatever makes you sleep at night' He shrugged like the diva he is, Seungkwan's chestnut bangs moving quite gracefully at the action. He's adorable beyond the point of description which made Jeonghan wonder why this friend is still single. 

'If you quickly pick someone up, we can go on double dates' His good nature came out, to which Seungkwan merely nodded. 

'I don't even know if the person I like is - well, you know, swing my way- and even if he does, I'm not sure if he would go out with me' Seungkwan said with so much hopelessness that it instantly tugged Jeonghan's heart strings. 

'Who is that man making Kwannie pining over him?' 

He tries not to intrude, but since Seungkwan knows a fair amount of his personal life, it's only natural that he wants some of his. Besides, he's trying to help him - which he usually doesn't,  _but_ Seungkwan here is a selfless cutie pie, unlike some bitches he had to smooth over in Seoul. 

'Someone I know' Seungkwan averted his eyes, wanting to not reveal the other's identity, which made Jeonghan not to pull the fact out of him. He for sure knows its someone from the school and sooner or later, the young man himself would oust it while slipping in two or three peg of tequila.

Jeonghan smiled, nodding at the other. 

It's nice to have a boyfriend, overall. 

\---------------------------------- 

 

'Teach,  _wassup!'_  Sehun throws himself on the floor of Jeonghan's cubicle, not even bothering to stand or sit- just slumping on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. 

'It's "  _Teacher Yoon, did you ask for me?",_ not some hipster slang that used to be in trend, when _I_ was a high school student!'

'Woah, woah' Sehun gave him a surprised look and Jeonghan actually felt proud at that. 'Never knew you had that in, Mr.Yoon- so yeah, what am I here for?'

Jeonghan nodded, and fetched out few papers, handing it out to Sehun. There's this look of a perfect mixture of curiosity, amusement and confusion in his face as he went through his bio. 

'What about this? I guess we filled it out during the start of the term?'

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that. He's too dumb for a top ranker. 

'Well, you  _did_  fill this out, but I'm pretty worried about the blank space left against your future goals and the university you want to join, Mr.Oh'  He said, hoping the playful child receives the point, he's trying to get through. The younger looks at him blankly before giving an empty smile. 

'That's it? I thought it was something serious' Sehun said, nonchalantly casting away the paper and Jeonghan felt at the moment, like he's a mother of an unruly teenage child - except he's a guy and Sehun is not his child. 

'It  _is_ serious, Mr.Oh, you could end up in streets or do some low paying job for all I know, and I just can't leave my student like that, you better tell me about your dreams, Mr.Oh!' 

Jeonghan at first thought this boy could be little uninterested in his life and he can maybe counsel him or something, but now that he sees Sehun is perfectly fine and consciously avoids the topic of his future, it makes him feel more worried.

Sehun sighed, finding the hinge of Jeonghan's table drawers more interesting than his teacher's concerned look. 

'Well, long ago I realized I can't afford to have a dream, feeding myself and maybe having a high school graduation certificate would do enough for me' Sehun said monotonously, making the elder want to scream his head off that it wasn't the right way to lead his life. 

'You are wrong, one hundred percent, Sehun' Jeonghan stressed, dropping the formalities. 'Do you want your own children to live a life like you, because from what I know, parents influence their child's life in more than one way-' Jeonghan took a break to arrange his thoughts. 'Would you rather have them disappointed with your career and status?' 

'I'm not even planning to have a family, Mr.Yoon' Sehun said, his one liner cutting off the flow of conversation which Jeonghan tried so hard to keep up with. 

Jeonghan, still seated gave him a look of warning. 

This boy needs to be imparted with some sense. 

' _Listen,_  today you will come home with me and we will discuss about what you want for future and there's no escaping from that' He said, as he collected the materials and his coat for the next class. He totally forgot about the  _mark in the jaw_  and for a second, he was worried if Sehun noticed it. But since there was no teasing remark from the other, he considered it not as a problem. 

Sehun looked like he wanted to object, but a fierce glare from the other made him effectively shut up. Jeonghan's glad that Sehun actually buys it, because for one, he can't get angry unless and until people really hurt him and at that point- from what others had told,  _hell will break loose._

'You are coming along with me, after the class ends. You can go now' 

\-------------------------

Jeonghan was caught off guard when he found Seungcheol knocking his door at early hours of the evening - too soon for the officer to actually come home. And another interesting thing is that, Sehun answered the door and the two men are staring at each other. 

'Aren't you the police officer? What business do you have with my teacher?' Sehun blurted with a little bit of rudeness, and Jeonghan when peeked over the youngest shoulder to see who it was, he felt panic rising in him. 

It's not bad thing, per se; it was the fact that he knows how  _protective_ Seungcheol is and it could turn nasty if Sehun can't learn to show some respect. The last thing he wanted is to stand in the Dean's office and pay Sehun's hospital bills.

'Cheol?' He started, hoping that he could his attention on him, but Seungcheol's deadass having a staring contest with his student, and neither of them are willing to give up.

'You both gonna stand out side all night, or sit in the living room and have some tea?' Jeonghan quipped, but they didn't move an inch at all. Suddenly Jeonghan's curious about his student's zodiac sign. He needs to find out his birthdate for that. 

'You are not here to book any case on my teacher, are you?' Sehun questioned, hands in his pockets as he completely hid the door way to Jeonghan's apartment, and the latter is trying his best to get Sehun away from Seungcheol, even though it is interesting to watch the two men lock horns. 

'I'm not' Seungcheol curtly answered and only then Jeonghan noticed how the elder is still in his police uniform - white shirt and grey slacks- the tie removed and the ever glorious ruffled hair falling over his forehead. 

Jeonghan bit his lower lip subconsciously. 

'Then why are you here?' 

At this, Seungcheol straightly stared at him - passing Sehun, and just the intensity of it made Jeonghan feel a bolt of electricity passing down his body, his heels slightly sprang, to push Sehun back by his shoulder. 

'He's my boyfriend!' 

Seungcheol smiled for first time that evening, as he brushed his shoulder against Sehun and gave a little peck to Jeonghan on his lips. Jeonghan felt his heart was about to leap out of the chest, because this is their first time trying their hand in PDA and he likes it a little too much than he should. He looks up at Seungcheol to see him staring down at him affectionately, and his fingers mischievously come to disturb the strand of hair- the exact same location where it is doubling as screen to hide the spot where Seungcheol had beautifully marked him. 

Jeonghan glared at that gesture, his hand coming up to swat the other's advancing fingers. 

' _Don't!'_ He whisper yelled, which made the other chuckle innocently. 

It definitely wasn't innocent and Jeonghan knows that much. 

When his eyes fell on his student- million excuses and apologies ready on his tongue- Sehun shook his head slightly before he let out the slightest chuckle. 'I knew you had hots for him, and he did too' He said as he pointed at Seungcheol, who shifted his eyes away from Sehun and Jeonghan.

'-But I didn't know you both would get together, actually, it's great' Sehun said, giving them thumbs up. 

'Thank you, Sehun' Seungcheol said, as he withdrew his hands away from Jeonghan and landed on the couch with a thump. 'Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?' 

Jeonghan butted in before the young one could open his mouth. 

'I called him home' 

Seungcheol quirked his eyebrow at that, which convinced Jeonghan that the latter's waiting to hear more, but he avoided it, because for one, Seungcheol's no way related to Sehun and that he can't go around talking about his student's issue to everyone out there- eventhough if Seungcheol isn't "everyone". 

He sees Sehun awkwardly sitting beside him and to quench the guilt eating up his throat, he decided to engage Sehun in some conversation. But before that he needs to feed the poor boy and despite being a terrible cook, he whipped out an evening snack and to his relief, its pretty edible. 

So, Jeonghan simply marched off to the kitchen, in the favour of bringing the prepared snacks. When he returned back with the bowls, he peeked through his eyelashes to see Seungcheol staring at him from top to bottom, and just like ever, it made him feel all tingling inside. 

He wonders until when he's going to feel like this. 

'Eat up' Jeonghan hands the bowl to Sehun and he takes one for him and sat next to Seungcheol - on the other side- and propped it in his direction. They were steamed buns. 

'I just tried so I don't know how good it will be....so...' Jeonghan drew, but Seungcheol slightly chuckled before taking one of them and popped it into his mouth. 

He slightly shifted to see how Sehun's reacting to his weak attempt at snacks, but then his student must be a Grade A eater, because he's finishing the food like, as though it would be the last time he's ever going to eat. And strangely, that filled Jeonghan's heart with warmth. 

'So, Oh Sehun...' 

Seungcheol says out of nowhere which made him slightly jerk in surprise. The bowl in his lap manages to get away unscathed at the little movement and his eyes find Sehun the time he looks up at Seungcheol with soft look in his eyes. 

'what do you wanna know?' 

Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol with his breath held in. To his surprise, he sees the police officer scooting away from him, towards Sehun, who has his shoulder slumped. 

'For whatever Jeonghannie brought you here' 

Jeonghan stayed away in order to not spoil the somewhat ridiculously serious atmosphere. 

Sehun clears his throat before speaking. 

'My parents- they say I'm not theirs for the most of the time, but since y'know'  He shrugged, a bitter smile on his lips.'-They are my official guardians, and they don't have stable jobs.' 

Jeonghan watched how Seungcheol's carefully listening to him- and maybe, this was a part of his job requirement. 

'So, I was made to fend for myself and then-' He sighed, voice getting choked slightly over the time. 'They didn't want me to take arts major, I wanted to dance and I have dreamt of always having a dance studio on my own, then they convinced me to go for science so I can pay back them what I owe and here I'am-' 

Sehun waved his hands in general.'-Doing something I don't want to, I'm just gonna do some local jobs until the day die. So teach-' 

Jeonghan finds himself mildly attacked by the fierce and determined gaze of his student, the raspy pubescent voice of his oozing with complete belief in his own decision. 

'Don't convince me otherwise' 

He was very much compelled by the other's actions- to knock some fucking sense into him, but Seungcheol, like the bold man he is, jumped in between with no announcement. 

'Well, if you at least show a quarter of committment you have for this shit, towards dance, you can go places, Sehun' 

Sehun glared at him and Jeonghan honestly wasn't in the mood to come and sort out for peace between these two hot heads, but what he didn't expect is that, his student actually opens up to Seungcheol,  _more._

'It's easy for you to say, while I work my ass off in the departmental store and barely make to school the next day' 

Seungcheol sighed and turned towards him, and Jeonghan could sincerity in the other's orbs.

'Han-ah, can't he just change majors now?' 

Jeonghan shook his head. 'I'm afraid not so, Seungcheol. The management is very strict about those things' 

The three of them remained very quiet after that for a very long time, until Seungcheol switched on his phone and dialed a number. Jeonghan thought it was some work related and he didn't want to disturb, so he took the empty bowls and marched off to the kitchen.

When he turned around, he saw Sehun getting up from the couch, but Seungcheol tugged him back, motioning him to sit down all the while pressing the phone to his ear. 

'Hey'

'Yeah, yeah, I will I will'

Sehun turned to look at Jeonghan, and he nodded his head in reply, making the student slump down in the comfort of his couch. 

'Say- how's the business is going' 

-Oh, Oh, that's great, so maybe, I was wondering if you are looking for any students' 

Jeonghan perked up at that, knowing where this is going. Seungcheol's trying to set Sehun with a private dance tutor. 

'No, consider it Soonyoungie, It's not like I ask for you a favour everyday' 

He felt his heart melt at how hard Seungcheol's trying for Sehun, because, literally Sehun is a nobody to him, yet he is doing his best for him. 

'Aish, fine- if he's going to lash out at you, I don't know, don't judge by his height, I'm telling you' 

'Okay, Okay, I'll catch you later'

Seungcheol ended the call, and he straight up looked at Jeonghan with a cute grin, which made the latter want to kiss him up then and there. 

'Sehun, you are going to be trained by my friend, Soonyoung. He's the best in the city and he owns a dance studio. Just train under him for a while and if you are exceptionally doing good, he won't even ask for fees, so how does that sound?'

Jeonghan could tell Sehun was very much moved by his boyfriends kindness if the other's dumbfounded self is anything to go by. 

'If you want to mention your guardian's information, you can have me or Jeonghan mentioned there, get my number from Jeonghan and he will tell me if you need anything. Is that alright, Jeonghan?'

Seungcheol asked, and Jeonghan gave him a grin which screamed how proud he was of him. 

'Perfect' 

 

 

 

As soon as Jeonghan closed the door, after sending off Sehun, he felt two hands creeping around his waist and before he could call out the other's name, he found himself had his back pressed to solid chest and just like that, he felt his breath knocked out of him.

Jeonghan could smell the other's cologne mixed with smell of musk and cardboards, and he just wanted to press his face in the crumpled shirt and take in a deep breath.

'How's your day?' Seungcheol asked, nuzzling into his hair and suddenly, Jeonghan was reminded of how barely he managed to get the slightly red hickey sitting on his jaw unnoticed.

'I was  _this_  close to losing it because of you, Cheol and trust me, I would have kicked you out if it weren't for Sehun' 

Seungcheol hummed like he wasn't even slightly bothered by the threat, tucking away Jeonghan's hair to reveal his work, which is getting traced by the thumb that's mostly used to pistols and metal of the hand cuffs. 

Jeonghan felt a shiver pass down his spine, the way the tip of the thumb gently caressed his jaw, and the grip on his waist rubbing flattening out to rub with his palm upside and down.

'Seungkwan found out'

Seungcheol, again hummed in reply and Jeonghan got really annoyed by the lack of response.

When he freed himself from the grip and have an eye to eye talk with Seungcheol, he got his lips sealed tight by hot ones over his, his nape in tight hold as he was coaxed into the kiss, tongue swiping down the bottom petal - as a means of wanting to get the sleek muscle invited.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you all day' Seungcheol briefly breathed out and even before Jeonghan could cheekily reply to it, he found himself pressed against the door, with his neck bared and the other's lips and teeth, creating, yet another mark which Jeonghan couldn't bring himself to restrict.

Life is pretty amazing at the moment. 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics reminded him of his own frustrated self when Seungcheol had kept him waiting with no messages or appearance. His thoughts drifted back to the day when he saw Seungcheol at his office, wearing his police uniform and looking promptly at him with a hint of recognition and a wave of amusement when he called out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, people. I'm exhausted and i'm running low on battery. So excuse my bad writing. More over, can you all bless for I'm awaiting something big?  
> pls?   
> Thanks!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

There is this one thing- Jeonghan would appreciate, if Seungcheol changed a certain aspect of himself. It's not something unpleasant, but he would want to change the style of it little bit, so he can do something about it. 

To make it clear, Seungcheol's good at giving pleasant surprises by taking Jeonghan on ambush dates.

Yeah, ambush dates. 

The first one being, when he was walking to bus stop with Seungkwan, and he really was meticulously trying to milk that _name_ from him. But the younger's acting all stubborn and he was about to push him in an alleway and keep the paper knife to his neck and get the details on his crush. 

However, a familiar SUV appeared out of nowhere, legit stopped it in the middle of the door and dragged him to the shotgun, placing the seat belts and flew down the road, even before Seungkwan could say his good bye. 

When he confronted about it, Seungcheol gave him a small smile and by then, Mingyu appeared with his special cheese cake and he mildly got distracted from there. He was talking about how he would give anything and everything for the cheese cake he was eating at that moment, and things got a little wild after that. 

But, it didn't end up with them doing the  _ultimate_ deed, so it was okay, he guessed. 

 

Then the next time, it happened- it was at fucking 3 AM. 

Well, the fault was partly is, for he was unable to sleep that particular night and wondered if Seungcheol was awake too. He just sent an "Hey" and the next moment, his door bell went off. With Seungcheol in all glory of disheveled hair-  _Jeonghan barely lives without an asthma attack whenever Seungcheol pulls up the casual style and God help him, for his boyfriend is showing up in actual, casual way-_ sweat pants and a black tee, his pale skin putting up a good contrast with it. 

He asked if he had wanted to go on a drive, and while driving along on one of the broadest and isolated road in Daegu, they find an ice cream shop. 

Jeonghan didn't want to have one- following his strict diet to maintain that lanky body of his- which earned him an  _are you serious?_ look from Seungcheol. Then Seungcheol got a single cup of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles for himself- bad choice, really- and amidst blabbering about insignificant things, Seungcheol spoon fed Jeonghan, the dessert and it took the sight of empty cup for him to realize the strategy. 

When he went home, he still couldn't sleep, not because of any other reason,but his heart wouldn't stop thudding against his rib cage. 

 

The next couple of times were simple actually. 

They have this balcony at the side, while turning left to the elevator and the view is actually pretty nice. He could see the glory of the part of the city where he stays, and his eyes would be trained on them, with Seungcheol on the side- the far stretched silence sometimes would be the most comfortable conversation, they have ever had. 

One time, he came with his phone and ear plugs, waving it slightly in the air with a quirk of his eyebrows and when Jeonghan nodded, he wordlessly shoved into his left year- his body leaning on the rail and he saw the other occupying his boyfriend's right ear. He desperately tried to swallow the grin threatening to split his cheeks, as Seungcheol loomed near him with shoulders brushing against each other. 

Jeonghan's always had a liking to slow beat songs, but the one he played that evening carried a peppy beat to the tempo, one that would attract the listeners and make them not move the forward button. Seungcheol seemed to share the sentiment as well, after all it was his choice of song selection. 

The song started with a chorus of  _woo~_ and it seemed to drag a little for a while, his fingers tapping impatiently on the iron rail to listen to the words of what it was about to say.

 

_Without words, feelings keep growing_

_It couldn't be that way_

_How did I turn like this? How can I become like this? How did I fall for you? I don't even know_

_You keep lingering around me_

 

Jeonghan turned and looked else where, barely containing the chuckle, the feel of somehow the words belonging to his thoughts made the unnamed excitement bubble in his abdomen. The orange sky seemed to pique his interest, as he laid his eyes on it, scanning from left to right- which caught the image of birds returning home. 

 

_Whatever I do, I'm curious about you_

_Why are you lingering around me?  what should I do? I keep thinking of you..._

The lyrics reminded him of his own frustrated self when Seungcheol had kept him waiting with no messages or appearance. His thoughts drifted back to the day when he saw Seungcheol at his office, wearing his police uniform and looking promptly at him with a hint of recognition and a wave of amusement when he called out for him. 

His memories dragged him to the time, he passed down the school hall with heavy eyes trailing on him, and he still could figure out the force of tight grip he had on the textbooks he was holding that day. 

 

_i wanna tell that you're the only one for me and I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

 

Jeonghan bit his lips, the memory of how he thought Seungcheol was about to spell those words before he entirely changed the context and confessed his love for chicken. He at that night, with healing marks on his neck and glow fresh from the orgasm he had that day, his heart beat against his chest so rapidly, that regret washed over him, for he had shown his panic to the man. 

Maybe, if he had eased Seungcheol into the process, he would have said it the way he wanted, the way he means it. 

Seungcheol has been doing excellently well to cover him up in a span of month and a half, days running a little too fast and he can't seem to get enough of it.

Speaking of whom, he turned to take a glimpse of what the other's up to, but with his face supporting on the palm pivoted on the elbow and the strands of hair screening his forehead, gave him no chance of to interpret the other's thought by his facial expression. His eyes narrowly swiped through the glorious biceps restrained by the soft cloth of the white tee shirt he was wearing and he averted his gaze before the blush on his cheeks turn prominent. 

 

_Being too much in love can bring tears, that I didn't understand before_

_But the moment I saw you, tears welled up in my eyes and I think I love you..._

 

How can someone like a person so much, that he feels like his heart threatening to open upon itself and show  _it,_ instead of waiting for his brain to weigh the pros and cons before letting the tongue do its job. 

Jeonghan heard foot steps behind him and so did Seungcheol, they both turned to look at the man- their apartment janitor approaching that area and walk towards the stock room. When their curiosity got quenched, they both were in the process of craning their neck to look out from the balcony, but when their eyes met half way through, a jolt of tingle against the end of his spine. 

Seungcheol didn't move to turn his head away, his eyes fixated on him with no trace of any sorts of expression. Jeonghan was little stunned by that, and when a wave of wind brushed the officer's hair away, he blinked twice, wondering if the scene before him is real. 

Because, Seungcheol's too good to be real. 

He had this urge of turning away, his heart convincing him to look some where so it could save itself, but his mind told otherwise, wanting to observe everything at this moment. 

Seungcheol's lips curved to a small smile, his cheek muscle slightly intending up towards his eyes, creating art like wrinkles and Jeonghan lost it that very second, his lips parting on its own, as a little sigh escaped through. 

 

_Why are you lingering around me? Why do you do this?_

_Everything you do, I notice. Everything you do, I'm curious about it.._

_I wanna kiss you and tell that I love you...._

 

Jeonghan forgot to breathe when the song recited the praise for the one, and here he is marveled by the sight of the man whom he had met seven weeks ago. His eyes found the constellation of moles displayed on the right cheek, the need of wanting to press lips against every one of them-  _but_ , at the same time, he's afraid if he's falling a little too hard, and fast. 

There will be no impact, if Seungcheol managed to catch him perfectly, but what if he retracts his arms in the favour of holding it for someone else?

He may break. 

Jeonghan got slightly startled when something grazed his hand and that was enough to snap him out of the spell he was in, and he looked down to see Seungcheol's fingers grazing his fore arm, before it gently gripped his wrist and enclosed it around. 

 

_i wanna tell that you're the only one for me and I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

The final chorus played till the song died, the silence in the air lasting until few seconds until BTS Fire played. 

_Beultorunae!_

Jeonghan couldn't help but giggle at that, and Seungcheol too followed suit, the tension that was built over the romantic song, shattered when the heavy beat song played, reality crashing down on them and it gave a chance to see what kinds of songs, Seungcheol is in to. 

The young teacher couldn't stop laughing, his hands finding purchase on the other's chest- crumpling the material there, while knocking off the head phones from his ear. Seungcheol was smiling widely as well, but it got somber after a while,all the while when Jeonghan kept chuckling. 

He didn't know what's so funny about the whole situation, but man, that song combined with the overflowing feeling in his heart was not a good combo at all. But he wouldn't mind jamming it in the shower. 

'Hey' Seungcheol gently called out to him, and Jeonghan felt his jaws aching at the continuous movement given to it. 

Jeonghan couldn't stop giggling, but the way Seungcheol's eyes were trained serious on him- the sudden look of seriousness made him break the streak of chortle, breath heaving in need of oxygen. 

The hand that was holding his wrist, gently moved down to grip the tip of his index finger, feeling the curve of his blunt nail, only to fondle the upper part of his finger. He felt so calm by the sensation and he stilled, so that Seungcheol would continue doing that. 

'I love your shoes, a lot' He heard himself say, surprised by his own words, and it took few seconds for Seungcheol to understand the implications behind, his lips curling to a smug smirk, but Jeonghan could see  _that_  in his eyes - his orbs sparkling in happiness, affection and  _that._

'I bet you do' Seungcheol rasped out, which made Jeonghan tug his hand away from his touch, internally missing it, but totally worth landing painless smack on the other's biceps. 

'Looks like someone's getting a lot smug about my confessions, maybe I should cut it short' Jeonghan said, walking away from the balcony, only to be driven back by a little pull of other's hands, now arrested between Seungcheol's arms and chest. 

'Seungcheol' Jeonghan hissed, not liking to put up a show with his love interest in public. Sure, he wants to hold hands and kiss in public, but this- bodies pressed against one another and the arms claiming him possessively, it's a little too much for him to handle. 

'What...?' He asked, and Jeonghan could smell the mischief in other's thoughts. 

'You don't know what you are doing, _officer?'_ Jeonghan asked, a little smile blooming on his lips at the other's blown out orbs. Seriously, he feels like he could easily control Seungcheol. 

'I know baby, I know...' He said, pressing Jeonghan to himself a little more. 'You've committed a crime, pretty baby' 

Jeonghan gulped at that. 

He tilted his head slightly, watching the other looking down at him in a way a predator would look at its prey, except it invokes a different kind of feel. 

'I'm a good citizen, Officer Choi' Jeonghan said, or more like whispered. 'I'm not a bad baby' 

Jeonghan was amused at the way Seungcheol took a sharp inhale of breath, almost looking like he was ready to snap. 

'You were honey, being all pretty and beautiful around me, having such a good fucking heart and all that I want....still not being  _mine'_  

He didn't know what to make of that, but he remained silent, wanting to hear what his boyfriend wants to say. It's almost listening to other's deep thoughts and this slip of words would bring a great insight to what Seungcheol wants to do or be with him. 

'I like you a lot and I still can't get enough of you, I know it's been less than two months, but fuck it! I wanted to make love to you the moment I saw you carrying those boxes in the elevator' Seungcheol sighed, and when the breath hit the side of his cheeks, did Jeonghan realize how close was he to him. 

'I'm sorry if I sound like a creep or I'm overwhelming you, but I can't get enough of you' 

Jeonghan blinked, trying not to give away how his heart is thudding against his rib cage. 

'What if I go out of shape, cut my hair and have wrinkles on my face or loose a limb, would you still like me?' He asked, and only a second later he realized how intense his question was. Not even engaged couples go for those words,and here Jeonghan is skipping out traditions like a pro. 

'I'll be the first person to celebrate if you get round and soft, seriously, I won't think I would keep my hands to myself after that' 

That statement made Jeonghan chuckle, but Seungcheol didn't share his sentiment. 'I may get used to you having short hair, but you are at short end of the stick when you won't be able to hide the marks I leave behind, with it, but seriously, you are creative as fuck' 

Jeonghan sighed, eyes downcast, as a wave of heat rushed through his neck. 

'If you get wrinkles, then I'd get wrinkles too...you thinking of us making it to the end is making me real glad and-' Seungcheol took a break to pinch both of his cheeks, making Jeonghan complain, but his chest was filled with warmth at that. 'If you loose a limb, then you can totally depend on me...I would quit my job and turn to a fisherman like I always wanted to be, and you can be with me every hour of the day' 

Jeonghan smiled really hard, too hard that he managed to get the moist in his eyes. He pushed Seungcheol against the wall and gently kissed him, them against the setting sun, with a crescent moon on the middle of the sky, stars making appearance one by one. 

_No matter how much you resist, I'm in love with him, idiot...._

Jeonghan told himself, and sunk into the other's warm chest. 

\---------------

 

'Hey, Yoon' 

Jeonghan hummed as a response, turning to briefly look at the English and communication teacher, all the while grading unit exam papers. Half way through, you would by heart the answers and so it was easy for him to correct, and the problem occurs when you have to decide on marks for steps when they have got final answers wrong. 

'Are you going to Junhui's party, this Saturday?' Hansol asked, his chin propped on his hands, pivoting it on the cabin barrier.

Jeonghan suddenly remembered that he had to ask Seungcheol out to be his date and buy a gift for the newly engaged couple and it's already Thursday, he groaned at that.

'Of course, I will be, will you?' He questioned.  

Hansol shrugged. 'Depends if my date agrees, I won't show up as a loner there, it's a couple's celebration after all' 

Jeonghan didn't give it much thought, until he heard it from Hansol. Sure, it would suck to show up as a single and he needs to find Seungcheol as soon as possible. 

'So who you are picking up?' Jeonghan paused his work, now more interested in Hansol's affairs. He leaned back on his chair and played with his pen, eyeing him teasingly with a smirk adorning his lips. 

'Huh, well, actually...it's Boo' 

Jeonghan blinked.

'Boo as in Boo Seungkwan?'

Hansol nodded, which immediately made Jeonghan worry. Seungkwan's already has a crush or more than that, for someone and here this young man is about to go ask the Jeju man out. Like what kind of a fucked up love triangle is this. 

'Uhh....good choice, Hansol' 

The boy beamed at that, and which kind of reminded why students flocked to take English classes, everyday. 

He half wanted to warn about Seungkwan, but hey, if everything works for them, then his friend can say goodbye to the asshole who was misleading him all this time. 

'I don't even know how I'm going to ask him, like he's friendly but sometimes he acts like an airhead when I'm sending him all sorts of signals' Hansol groaned. 'Like he gives me a flicker of hope before he straightens himself out and acts like nothing-I'm torn in between, Yoon!' 

Jeonghan wanted to humor him saying  _Bitch he's stuck too!_  but that wouldn't be too nice.

'Just be straight forward and ask him out, buy dinner and wine, and do all those things people do in movies, he sure would come around' 

Hansol gave him an genuine smile. 

'Thanks man!' 

He returned the gesture. 'Anytime' 

\---------

Jeonghan kind of wanted to take Seungcheol out for buying presents and maybe, ask him out the same time. But he really didn't expect that the person would be his student Oh Sehun and his side kick, Kim Jongin. 

When he was standing before his school building, nagging Google to find him a good gift shop, the two teenagers spotted him and gave a deep bow, which made the whole atmosphere awkward. 

The two boys pulled the words out of his mouth and the next moment, he was pushed in to a huge gift shop, the serial lights there blinding his eyes. People did give him strange looks when he was guided by two boys wearing uniforms, and instead of him being the lead, the other two are doing an excellent job at- well, giving him a hard time.

' _Saem,_ If they are going to get married a dining set would be nice!' Jongin said, pointing at the stacks of plates, and salt-pepper shakers along with it. 

Jeonghan sighed, the pure indication of his mood made Sehun chide his friend. 'Yah, you punk! Teacher doesn't like it, who even buys plates, Let's go for something cool!' 

Jongin nodded, and Jeonghan by that time decided nothing nice will come out of the kid's mouth. 

'Teacher Yoon, How about blankets? You know, it's little less on cost and they can make good use of it!'

Jeonghan didn't know how to put the words together, to help his students understand. 

'You see...I'm not that close to Mr.Wen and I can't buy domestic things for them....do you get me? It'll be awkward....you understand, boys?' 

When Sehun stared at Jongin and Jeonghan dumbly, the latter found out that his sanity is gonna leave him for good before the night ends. So, he gently took Jongin's hand and walked down a different aisle, while the young boy was pointing aimlessly at everything he was passing by. 

' _Saem!_ How about you buy them wine bottle, like Champagne or something, the old lads drink it a lot and a packet of dried apricots to go with it' Sehun mused, his eyes searching for the said bottles. 

'Sehun' Jeonghan hissed. 'You do know that they don't sell those things in the gift shop, right?' 

'Oh, they don't?' 

_God damn!_

'Sehun-ah, don't irritate Mr.Yoon or else he will tell his boyfriend and lock you up in prison' Jongin intevened, his demeanor strict and fierce, chiding his friend. ' Do you want that?'

Jeonghan's neck has never snapped this quick any time before, and when he throws a dangerous glare towards Oh Sehun, the latter casts his eyes down, a pout forming on his lips. 

'Sorry Teacher, I told him that Mr.Choi is not like that, but he said he looked to intimidating when he came for the seminar session' 

_Heol, this boy can't even understand why Jeonghan's angry with him!_

He doesn't want to deal with this at the moment. 

'Sehun, why are you even talking about Seungcheol to others, It's my personal life' He stressed. 'Unless and until I give you permission, you can't talk about it' 

'I told him that, Mr.Yoon but Sehun said  you didn't have to know about that, he's not a nice guy you think he is' Jongin shook his head dramatically. 'Not nice at all' 

Sehun slightly shoved his same age pal. 'What do you mean I'm not nice, Mr.Yoon tell me' He looked at Jeonghan with a stern expression. 'Between Jongin and I, who's your favourite?' 

The youngsters stood with their hands folded, towering over Jeonghan. The latter felt his patience slipping out like a skate boot dancing on ice. 

He sighed, closing his eyes.

'I'm giving you ten seconds to gather your shit and follow me while I'm searching for the gift, or else, you would see the consequences in your unit exam marks, how does that sound' 

They both didn't answer, until Jongin opened his mouth. 

'Sounds like a plan'

Jeonghan hummed in relief. 

 

In the end, he chose a flower vase with some intricate colourful patterns and a photo frame, a gift that wouldn't scream personal. It had a nice balance to it, and they can be used for aesthetic setting of their living room. 

'Teacher, don't you think that's a little old school?' Jongin asked, eyeing the vase he's carrying. 'Like I would give this to my long lost aunt who got married to a life guard when she was about to kill herself on the coast' 

Jeonghan blanched at that. 

'What kind of an example is that, Jongin? Besides it looks pretty' 

Sehun snorted at that. 'It's a real life example, Teach. His aunt then came back heavily pregnant and surprised the whole family'

'Oh really?' Jeonghan heard himself ask. 'What's the life guard like?' 

Jongin shrugged at that. 'He's okay I guess, from the way my aunt described. But enough of her Romeo,tell us a little about Mr.Choi, how did you meet him?' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure that's not what is going to be asked in the class test tomorrow' He said, joining the queue for billing. 'And why are you all gossiping like pros, about my boyfriend and your aunt?' 

'I don't know, it's nice like that' Sehun replied. 'It's like watching a drama without having to pay for the channels' 

'You little shits!' Jeonghan cursed, cutting the streak of heavy words when the billing person gave him a weird look. Yeah, right- he's a teacher and he should act like one. 

The three of them left the shop when the sky got pitch black and Jongin left the moment they stepped out of the store.

Jeonghan picked his phone to find few messages from Seungcheol.

 

_**Cheol** _

_**6.20 PM** _

_**r u still not back yet** _

 

_**6.21 PM** _

_**answer me Yoon** _

_**Yoon Jeonghan!** _

 

_**7.10 PM** _

_**I'm near school, i'll go home soon** _

__

Jeonghan smiled, shaking his head slightly as he pocketed his phone. He glanced up to see Sehun smiling at him. 

'What has got you smiling so widely, young man?' He asked, and his student hung his head low. 

'You know what kind of drama you and Mr.Choi are in?' 

Jeonghan was really amused by that question, and from the other's reaction, Sehun must have realized it too. 

'What kind?' He asked, adjusting the weight on his legs. 

The same moment, his phone dinged with an arrival of new message. 

 

**_Cheol_ **

_**7.10 PM** _

_**wait in a nearby coffee shop** _

_**I'll pick u up** _

 

Jeonghan after reading the text, felt he could never get used to Seungcheol's tendencies. 

'That famous drama couple that fans would want them to get married and have babies' Sehun said to a spaced out Jeonghan. The older looked at him with a puzzled look, momentarily distracted. 

'What?' 

Sehun shook his head, with a small fond smile. 'Nothing, Mr.Yoon' 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I just want everyone to know that you are already taken and is off limits. I know I'm a possessive man, and I'm not even joking about it. I will literally won't rest until I change your last name to mine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry people, to those who have waited for an update. I kind of lost my inspiration but then certain someone knocked some sense (side glances at @flameakai) and well, here it is. It was sitting in draft for so long, and I only had to re-polish a bit. Again, thank you for reading.

Jeonghan never thought he would be comfortable enough to sleep so well like _I'm not in my body anymore_  kind of sleep, with Seungcheol beside him. He had been a little reluctant to stay over at Seungcheol's, after having a stomach full of steak and green salad- grape wine to go along with it. The moment his eyes laid on the dishes, he questioned Seungcheol what was the occasion, but the latter shook his head smiling, like it wasn't anything else. 

It's saturday and he had to visit Junhui and his fiance for their engagement party, and he's suddenly having second thoughts, as Seungcheol's embrace is comfy enough to keep himself  _burrito-ed_  the entire day by the other's muscular arms. The police officer's breathing down his neck, little nasal sounds amplified by their proximity, and the hand thrown across is stomach is little heavy, but he's not complaining. 

He maneuvered his neck to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, to see his pink lips parted, fluffy raven hair shielding his forehead and the thick eyebrows settled flat, as his cheeks gain a golden hue from the penetrating sunlight through the gaps of the blind. 

Seungcheol had always called him pretty, but  _this_  is pretty. 

Fucking beautiful, in fact. 

Jeonghan leaned in to place a small peck at the corner of his mouth, overwhelmed by his own affection for the other, and instinctively Seungcheol advances towards him, the hand laid on his stomach now flat pressed on the other's back to drag the other to himself in one motion, making Jeonghan let out a small  _yelp_ , 

The stubble on Seungcheol's cheek makes a rough graze against Jeonghan's forehead, and the latter oddly feels his stomach tumble at that. He smiles while he cuddles with the other, his hands pressed between their bodies, while he bravely lifts his leg and let it sprawl on Seungcheol's thigh, making the sole of his foot come in contact with Seungcheol's back. 

And on cue, Seungcheol hikes up the leg further by gripping his thigh, and they both look like their bodies are knit together. Jeonghan felt Seungcheol's breath un-evening, so he patted the other's back, drawing soothing circles behind and he could find the effort fruitful from the way Seungcheol lets out a steady rhythm of breath. 

He craned his neck to find out what time it is, but the other didn't grant him much freedom for that. Huffing lightly, Jeonghan maneuvered to let Seungcheol's hand away from his back and when he pulled his leg from the other's, Seungcheol grunted- making Jeonghan still in absolute silence. 

Jeonghan saw the other's orbs move under the closed lids, and when they were cracked open-he didn't know what to do, so he immediately closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He held his breath and tried not to smile, because he's a poor actor- especially in situation as these. He could hear Seungcheol breathing down next to his ear and the hand that was sprawled on his back is now trying to be slick by teasing the hem of the night shirt and have its fingers come in contact with the warm skin underneath. 

Jeonghan tried not to shudder, but when he felt lips grazing his cheeks and his tee getting hiked, flush of goosebumps rose on his skin and he wondered if its alright to end the act already. So he tried to turn away from the touch, gently rolling on bed in the opposite direction but Seungcheol gave him no chance, as a hand traveled through the inside of his right thigh, making Jeonghan arch his body a little bit. 

'Ah..' He let out the lightest moan, and that was enough for Seungcheol to grab hold of his chin and plant a kiss on his pink lips. Jeonghan wondered how nice it would be if every mornings were like this. He whimpered into the kiss when a hand descended on his groin-quite at  _that_  point, but not exactly the place where he needs it. 

Seungcheol uses that moment to make a pause and greet him. 

'Are we awake now, yet?' The gravelly hoarse voice from sleep affects Jeonghan so much and the smirk the other lets out doesn't help him either.The thought of being too _immersed_ in the other infuriated him slightly, and feeling not like the object of other's amusement, Jeonghan huffed and turned over-but was immediately caught caged in the other's embrace. 

Seungcheol hovered over him, spear like eyes making him bare nude even with all of his clothes on. 

'Look at me, doll....' He drawled out and when Jeonghan  _did_ look into his eyes, he felt his breath getting knocked out of his system and his eyes couldn't help but travel on the straining biceps that his low cut sleeve could offer for him. 

'What's Yoon Jeonghan doing in  _my_ bed, Hmmn?' 

A shiver passes down his spine at the possessive sound of Seungcheol's words, and he squirms in that feeling-wanting to some how get away from all of  _this._

'Ah! I'm going home'

Jeonghan declared, thought he could get his head through the constrains of Seungcheol's arm, but when the other straddled him with their groins touching each other, the teacher's mind short circuited and he lied there paralyzed, letting his eyes travel around the other's unblemished skin. 

'Kiss me, Jeonghan'

Seungcheol said, and-Jeonghan felt like he was falling down in an endless pit, his body floating admist bliss, heaven and hell. When he wanted to lean himself up with the support of his elbows and kiss him, Seungcheol evaded it by tilting his head side ways- all the while having that childish smile on his face, made Jeonghan whine in embarrassment. 

'I'm not kissing you ever again!'

He said with a tone of finality, turning his eyes as hard as possible, but the look on Seungcheol's face did not even change one bit- as though Jeonghan were a child who'd look child like in anything he does. The point is, Jeonghan felt like he won't take him seriously. So the younger huffed, folding his arms and tilted his head to the side- a small act of rebellion from him. 

'Oh...is that so?' 

Seungcheol asked with a fake unawareness, pressing down to nose through the column of other's throat, before gently nipping on the other's sweet spots. Jeonghan's folded arms are now having second thoughts about having them in the same position, but his ego is still alive and last time he checked he's not a puppet under Seungcheol's control. However it didn't quite stay like that, when he felt a hand on his groin. 

He choked on his own moan, as the clothed organ twitched under Seungcheol's hold, and he felt the other's smirk on the side of his neck. As on point, Seungcheol caught the skin between his teeth and sucked it with a sound that made the other quake in the mix of pain and pleasure. 

'Hands off, Seungcheol!' Jeonghan whisper threatened, but his actions gave away how he will loathe the lack of touch. Seungcheol hummed, having his hand hovering over the core. 

'Okay' But Seungcheol turned the other around, making Jeonghan lie on his stomach; his perky ass now free to touch. Seungcheol however began to grind down on Jeonghan's back, when the former let out a shocked gasp and craned his neck to see what the other's trying to do. 

'Seungcheol...' Jeonghan simply called out, really not knowing how to respond to that. Blame his lack of sexual experience for that. Should he have to roll down on the other's firmness, or should he stay put and let Seungcheol do all the work? 

'What happened to not wanting me to touch you, Yoon?' Seungcheol asked against his ear, making Jeonghan let out a small whimper. In the hindsight, he wondered what it would be really like to grind back on to Seungcheol. 

So, Jeonghan did that. 

' _Fuck_ , where did you learn that baby. I thought you were an inexperienced baby angel.' 

'I'm not.' Jeonghan bit back a moan when Seungcheol hiked his hips, making the back stick out and let his hand slide over his torso under his shirt. His abdomen clenched under the firm yet gentle touch, tracing patterns until a thumb dipped down to the elastic of his under wear. 

'Wanna remove that?' 

Jeonghan was in a daze, but nodded like a puppet nonetheless. In an instant, his under wear was out of his legs, and he now covered his face in the pillow, the nakedness bringing him a new wave of insecurity. They almost did something like this before, but the fresh sun light stark against his skin made him feel more exposed. 

Seungcheol didn't touch him for a long time, and Jeonghan mildly wondered if the other's not feeling like it. He tried to sit up but then hand firmly pushed him back, making him lie on his stomach with his butt sticking in the air. 

He felt his rear being fondled, which made Jeonghan bite his lips and the hard on between his legs turned out to be a trouble for him. The urge to jack himself off became big. But then, in an instant, his ass cheeks were separated, having his hole exposed to the eyes of one Choi Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan took a deep breathe and turned his head to guage for the other's reaction. 

Seungcheol's eyes are now brimming with lust, turning pitch black with pupils reduced to size of dots. His lips are parted, leaving gasps of breath like it's the most difficult thing to do. A finger touched his twitching rim and Jeonghan jerked forward in response, already feeling hypersensitive. 

He really wanted to finish himself, but he wondered if Seungcheol would ever allow that. That thought process completely baffled him. He never was the  submissive one in relationship, but here he is-acting all demure and good, it oddly feels right though. 

Seungcheol leaned over him, which made Jeonghan fret a little in anticipation until he saw a hand aiming at the bottle of lotion sitting on the bed side stand. Jeonghan knew what was coming next. 

The snap of cap popping alerted his senses, as he patiently waited for the other. 

'Do you wanna do it?' The voice was cloud and clear for someone sporting a heavy hard on. Jeonghan gulped at the thought of getting impaled by it. 

'Huh?' 

Seungcheol let out a loud breath. 'I'm going to get inside you, do you wanna do it?' 

Jeonghan remained silent for a while, and honestly his neck is straining at the moment for bending out in the position for long. 'Do you wanna do it?' 

He asked back, and he heard a little chuckle from the other. 

'I wouldn't be having your ass bare if I didn't want you like this, Han. No pressure on you though. Just say what's in your mind' 

Jeonghan sat up, and Seungcheol immediately enclosed his waist with his broad arms, pressing his nose against the other's hair. His vanilla scented shampoo is always Seungcheol's favourite. 

The elder's thumbs are roughly drawing patterns on the other's pelvis, and Jeonghan found himself yearning to grind on the other's obvious hard on poking his back. He however, turned around and had accidentally on purpose situated himself with Seungcheol's thigh in between his two legs, straddling him. 

Seungcheol's eyes darkened much more at that gesture. 

'I wanna do it.' Jeonghan said, looking directly at Seungcheol's eyes. 

' _Fuck'_ Seungcheol cursed out, tracing the rim with a dry finger. The man in his lap squirmed at that, rubbing his groin on to the other as a result. Jeonghan's loose hair curtained the frame of his face, and Seungcheol didn't like that. 

He gathered them, and settled together as one to his left side, revealing the side of his neck with pink marks, he left earlier on. 

'What do you wanna do, Jeonghan?' Seungcheol asked, strangely liking the idea of wanting to be told how much the other needs him inside. He had always been fond of Jeonghan's raspy, "verge of breaking" voice and his moans are on different level. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes, and Seungcheol smiled at the way the other's overcoming his embarrassment. 

'Make love to me, Cheol.' 

Seungcheol, along with Jeonghan fell back on bed-and when he tried to turn him over, Jeonghan shook his head. 

'I wanna see your face.' 

Seungcheol hid his grin against Jeonghan's cheeks, kissing the warm skin there and lick the salt there gently. Jeonghan gets the work done by spreading his legs and keeping it secure against Seungcheol's waist, digging his back with the sole of his foot. 

At this, Seungcheol couldn't help but grind down on him, making Jeonghan throw his head back, the pin prickling onset of pleasure had him rolling his eyes to the back. 

Jeonghan feels the blunt end of teeth scraping his collar bones, and he encourages it by combing the other's lush hair. When a finger comes to pick on his nipples, Jeonghan squirmed-feeling a tint of pink creeping up his cheeks at the thought of having  _this_  some what sensitive. Seungcheol breathy chuckles at his reaction, and swipes a tongue over it and Jeonghan tries to muffle his moans as much as possible. 

It's quite embarrassing. 

'Don't.' Seungcheol utters the word with his lips pressed against his sternum, quite shamelessly moistening it with his tongue. 

Jeonghan hikes his hips to do the rolling motion, but Seungcheol held him down, the grip on his hips quite bruising. The lips travel down his navel, and Jeonghan's muscles flex in a wave like pattern, going shy of Seungcheol's touch. All he can see is the tuft of black hair and his brain blares the warming sensation of Seungcheol down there. 

He closes his eyes and falls back, exhaling loudly. Just then when he thought he had gained enough composure to have a moment for his mind to process everything going on, Seungcheol goes straight for the kill by running his tongue over the slit of his cock. 

'Cheol!' Jeonghan legit shouts, gripping the other's hair, his thighs quaking already. Looks like, the reaction was enough of encouragement for Seungcheol to press his tongue against it, while his eyes peeked up to sneak a glance at him. If that didn't get Jeonghan bothered...

'Do you like it?' 

Jeonghan's thighs quaked at the vibration of the sound against his cock, and he cried meekly as the precum began to ooze from his manhood. Seungcheol chuckled before nosing it like its the most precious thing in the world-it may be so for him. His big hands separated the thighs even further and if someone were to look at Jeonghan, they would see a mop of black hair consuming him from the middle of his legs. 

It's quite sinful. 

'Cheol..' Jeonghan whined, when the other bobbed his head up and down without giving the other a break and he began to push the other's head away from his groin, because the amount of pleasure through a single channel, all at one time is too much for Jeonghan to put up with. But Seungcheol is not relenting, swatting the other's hand away from his hair, before taking a break, rubbing up the shaft up and down all the while eyeing Jeonghan. 

'You have no idea how good you taste, Jeonghan.' 

The other whined hearing that. Seungcheol smirked before resuming his work, and Jeonghan tried to cover his legs and turning his body to one side. 

'....I wanna suck your cock too!' He said it out in the form of exasperation and he himself didn't have a chance to reconsider the way he pathetically sounded, before the ministrations on his cock was completely stopped. 

Seungcheol caged him on all fours and before Jeonghan could say one more word, the other grabbed his cheeks hard and kissed him full on lips. It feels quite relaxing, comforting and  _safe_  with the way Seungcheol passionately kisses him, the way he opens up his lips to slide his tongue down into his mouth and the way he concentrates into the kiss, the way his hands caress his sides when he swallows his moan....

It's too perfect. 

'Do you wanna suck my cock?' Seungcheol asked, affectionately in the form of a whisper. Jeonghan nodded against his face, causing them to brush their noses against each other. Seungcheol gave him that charming grin of his, before shaking his head lightly. 

'You can barely open your mouth for my tongue....I'm not sure you can survive choking on my cock.' 

Jeonghan rubbed his thigh over Seungcheol hard on, trying to rile him up. 'Do you want me to prove you wrong?' 

'Absolutely.' Seungcheol smiled before shifting away from Jeonghan, leaning on his hands with his legs apart. He dragged Jeonghan to his side, perpendicular to his thighs, holding his blonde hair back in a knot. The teacher is sat down in a position, the way an animal presents to its mate, back arching and rear exposed. 

'I'm really thinking about fucking you right now...' Seungcheol said in a gravelly voice. 'We can save me fucking your mouth for next time.' 

Jeonghan shook his head. 'I want this.' He said firmly, licking the underside of the cock. 'I wanna make you cum.' 

'Okay.' Seungcheol muttered, as he carressed Jeonghan's smooth and firm back side. The hands on him clenched and relaxed  around the flesh, and Jeonghan was more than encouraged by it. So he threw the caution to the wind and sucked all the way down to the root of the shaft, trying to use his tongue to the maximum point. 

' _Oh, God! Doll!'_ Seungcheol moaned, gripping Jeonghan's rear in impact. He looked up to meet his face, which kind of knocked his breath,  _like_ how handsome one can look while losing himself in the bout of pleasure provided. 

Jeonghan wanted to smile at that, but first things first. He continued his ministrations. closing his eyes and feeling the hotness in his mouth, the bitterness of it, his mind instructing him to use his tongue while his rear treasured the treatment its getting. 

Seungcheol's moving his hips lightly, and just in the mood to tease the other, Jeonghan withdrew his mouth to rub the shaft up and down while smirking lazily at the police officer. The latter glared at him with no intensity and that caused Jeonghan to giggle. 

But however, that was cut short when he felt his ass cheek getting slapped at the side. Jeonghan bites on his lips because he can't moan at that. No, absolutely not. 

'You like that, don't you?' Seungcheol says as he  _grabs_  Jeonghan away from his cock, making him straddle it and he's grinding down their groins together without the former having anything to say. 

'No, I-I _-ugh-_ I don't' Jeonghan said, whimpering when both of their cocks rubbed on to one another. Suddenly there's a finger teasing at his rim which was fondling his ass. Jeonghan's breath hitched at that, growing hot and incredibly nervous. 

But the assuring eyes the other gave, that shined in the broad day light, the thick eyebrows curving up and down and the beautiful face, the charming gummy smile of his-

Jeonghan leaned down to reverently place his lips on the other's. He does it once, twice, cupping his cheeks-because one can never get enough of kissing Choi Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol holds Jeonghan tight when the other retracts and they both are smiling into the kiss, while he gently falls to the bed with Jeonghan, the back of his head safe in his palm. They kiss for minutes, in fact, Jeonghan threw his arm around Seungcheol's neck to deepen the kiss. A wave of possessiveness sneaks around Jeonghan's heart and he gently nips the other's lips beacause of that. 

The police officer is perspiration all over and Jeonghan couldn't help but feel proud that he's the _one_ responsible for making Seungcheol worked up like this. He slyly covers his legs around Seungcheol's waist, as the other descends his mouth on his cheek, kissing there, his lips, his nose, and the pulse point before he gently nibbles it with his teeth. 

Jeonghan let out a shaky moan, his hips gyrating to meet the other's, rubbing on the other's chiseled abs. 

'Doll.' Seungcheol restricts his movements by pressing his hips to the bed, and sloppily kissing his throat and marking him with huge bites. It aches in a beautiful way, the sting waking something primitive in Jeonghan, as he feels in him want to give more and more to the other. 

'Cheol...' Jeonghan whispered, slacking his neck so he could give assess to Seungcheol. Usually he would be so against to someone marking him, but this, with Seungcheol he couldn't think of rejecting. He wanted to be known as someone related to Seungcheol. He is actually  _Seungcheol's boyfriend,_ who has the potential to make Seungcheol come just by barely undressing before him. 

He slips his fingers through the wet hair, arching his back as he feels the sting near his collar bones. A thumb finger comes up to his lips and Jeonghan without any hesitancy wrapped his tongue around it with his eyes closed, and imagined it like he's sucking off Seungcheol again. He dares to ask for more fingers, and he takes the middle finger along with it and bobbed his head up and down. 

'Shit!' He heard Seungcheol cursing, and he let out a loose moan around the fingers when he felt teeth tugging at his nipples. He whines in pain a little, because Seungcheol is incessant and its quite turning oversensitive as the skin gets tender. He releases the finger from his mouth and Seungcheol quickly spreads his leg and dives it in the crack of his ass, rubbing few more times before pointing it at the place where it matters the most. 

Seungcheol finally lets go of the buds and his tongue cleanly takes a swipe on his navel, as his breath looms over Jeonghan's cock. The appendage pathetically lets out wetness as Seungcheol stares at it with intensity. Jeonghan's looking at the other man between his legs, and he smiles teasingly when he brings in his toe to graze the police officer's cheeks. 

Soon, it was washed away when he was turned upside on his stomach, his hair turning to a mess when Seungcheol spreads his ass cheeks and stares at the winking pink hole. 

In the process, Jeonghan some how had pressed the remote controlling the window's blinds and now it is undone with the city's broad day light entering the room, coloring both of them in a beautiful yellow light. 

Their apartment complex is kind of "L" shaped, and so he could easily their balconies from his window and vice versa is possible. Which is why Jeonghan was bothered about the whole arrangement. 

'Seung-Seungcheol, the blinds...' He said, but he received no response from the police officer. 

'What about it?' 

'People can  _see!'_ He stressed, his ass hanging in the air, as he could feel Seungcheol's breath near his hole. He tried to move away from him, but Seungcheol was having none of it. 

'Let them.' 

With that he felt a sleek hot tongue tasting him, and Jeonghan fell to the bed with an _oof_.

* * *

 

 

Minutes into the clock, and Jeonghan's squirming from all the tongue fucking he's having, and he cries pathetically, turning away from Seungcheol's hold like he just did a while ago, and the police officer growls every time Jeonghan hikes his hips away or tries to get hold of him. 

Seungcheol is properly eating him out like a starved man, and Jeonghan is helplessly lying down, his cock unable to take it anymore as he came once already. The release was little embarrassing as he let out the loudest whine possible, but the other was least bothered by it, continuing his ministrations-and when he finger breaches in to his hole. 

His sensitive rim was teased by the tongue while the sudden penetration left him at unease, but that didn't stop him from feeling up what was offered to him. 

Jeonghan's stomach knotted when he felt another finger approaching him as the one that's already inside of him began to rhythmically move up and down. 

'Lube.' 

He scrambled down, his mind taking time to recollect before he snatched up the bottle lying around. It wasn't lube exactly, just the body lotion which he finds enough to serve the purpose. Immediately the smell of vanilla wafts in the air and he feels the liquid being lavishly dropped on his ass crack. Some of them slide down his thighs and it sends a new wave of pleasure to Jeonghan. 

To be honest, he's over sensitive every where. 

Two fingers enter at once and Jeonghan groaned, moving his hips to meet the thrust and Seungcheol is giving it all, all the while kissing his back. He over turns his body so Jeonghan's on his back again and he himself could tell that he's looking very much debauched, considering the way Seungcheol's eyes darken. 

Jeonghan's breathless, and his body jerks when Seungcheol's fingers play with his hole. 

The police officer leans down to nose his cheeks, while the fingers don't rest on his opening. When Jeonghan seems not able to control the jerky movements of his body, Seungcheol shifts to the side and gathers Jeonghan with his arm, throwing the teacher's leg over his. Seungcheol's eyes are trained over his, while he tried to rest for a bit, even though his mind screamed for more. 

'I'm not going to fuck you....' 

Jeonghan has no more energy left to respond to other words vocally. However he expressed his denial by whining which earned him a chuckle. Seungcheol leaned down to kiss his eyebrows and something tickled in Jeonghan's chest at that. 

'I want to see you orgasming all day long.' 

The teacher promptly jerked at the promise, his tensed cock oozing more precum. 

'I want you to come just from my fingers alone.' 

Jeonghan blinked, and let his hand find the other's cock and gave it a firm squeeze. 'But I want you inside of me when I come....I want you to come inside of me.' 

Seungcheol let out a low growl at that, his mouth parted in interest. 

'I want you to fuck me so hard like there's no tomorrow.' 

Another finger was inserted, and Jeonghan squirmed in discomfort before relaxing his insides, the mere touch of other's finger tips just against his sweet spot made him feel like flying. Seungcheol's hand came to hold his and they inter wined their fingers together as he bottomed out. 

'You ask for things you can't handle, Yoon Jeonghan.' Seungcheol darkly muttered before increasing his pace, hitting against that spot dead on. 'You can't stay still for a second...so sensitive.' 

Jeonghan tried to glare at the other, but he was busy jumping and squirming, and  _crying._ It took him less than ten seconds to orgasm, spurting his seeds but Seungcheol seemed to have no idea of stopping, as he continued to fuck him with fingers. Jeonghan tried to slip away from his fingers, but Seungcheol held him back with his arm over his stomach. 

'You know my cock is thicker than three fingers and is much longer than that. You can't run away while I'm fucking you with it.' Seungcheol said. 'And if you run away, I will tie you to the bed and fuck you till you lose your voice.' 

Oh, Jeonghan now wants to be tied up. That's far from romantic, but he likes to be used and filled up by Seungcheol.

'You won't.' Jeonghan declared with a mocking conviction. 'You are a sugar bear who doesn't know to hurt me.' 

Seungcheol smiled so much that his dimples reached down to its maximum depth, and Jeonghan couldn't thank God more for creating such a beautiful creature. 

'But that won't stop me from fucking you to the moon and back.' 

'Again.' Jeonghan was in that particular mood to tease. 'You are all bark and no bite.' 

Those three fingers inside him tweaked his spot, and Jeonghan moaned and came again, the orgasm delivering pleasure to the point it began to pain. And as usual, Seungcheol thrust-ed his fingers. 

'I-I think I will faint.' Jeonghan whispered. 

'You won't, doll.' Seungcheol said. 'I know how you work.' 

* * *

After three orgasm and Seungcheol coming on inside of his mouth just as he asked, they both were resting on the bed, the mid day sun unforgiving on them. Seungcheol switched on the air conditioner and Jeonghan's getting cold from that, but he can't bring in himself to complain just yet. 

'I can't believe I have just let the blinds open while being like this...' Jeonghan said, playing with his own hair, while Seungcheol is busy placing small kisses on his forehead and his shoulder. Seungcheol's spooning him, while Jeonghan's facing the window. 

The police officer simply chuckled at him, poking his cheek. 'That didn't stop you from orgasm four times.' 

'Thanks to you, and you were able to hold yourself for the entire time. What are you even?' 

Seungcheol sucked in a sharp breath. 'I have not even fucked you yet, I wonder what will do that to you.' 

The teacher scoffed. 'You could have done it today, I was giving you the green signal.' 

The other pinched Jeonghan's hip, which has a little bit of fat accumulated to it. 'I want to do it when you are least expecting it.' 

Jeonghan turned towards the other, and for the nth time that day felt his breath knocked out of his chest. The sunlight is giving Seungcheol the gloss that's making him look super ethereal. 

'Like how?' 

'Like when you are talking something really serious and I just want to blurt it out like, "Hey turn around, I'm gonna make love to you."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 'What if I'm not in the mood? I could very much tell no to you.'

'Well, you can. But I believe you won't do that to me. The way you look at me tells how much irresistible I'am to you.' 

He received a light punch to his chest at that, and Seungcheol smiled, tapping Jeonghan's ass in retort. The teacher couldn't resist tucking his head beneath Seungcheol's neck, and the faint smell of mild scented body wash and sweat did things to him. It is positively addictive. 

'We have to go to a party today. Teacher Junhui got engaged.' 

'Do you want me to come with you?' Seungcheol asked, patting his back. 'You don't have to do anything that you don't want. I know we are boyfriends, but that doesn't mean you-' 

'Shhhh!' Jeonghan motioned. 'You are over thinking. I thought it would be nice to go out with other. Sehun knows we are dating, Seungkwan's suspecting it and before someone starts scheming up things, lets come out on our own.' 

'Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, dating Daegu city Senior Police officer, Choi Seungcheol.' The police officer said dramatically. 'Officials suspect that they met at an elevator while bringing up goods, and they happened to be neighbors. Cyber department reveals that they sent explicit pictures even before they made things official.' 

'And teacher Yoon Jeonghan orgasmed four times without even having a dicking. The second party claims that they are into ambush fuck.' Jeonghan said while giggling and Seungcheol mirrored the same reaction. 

'Shall I kiss you in the front of everyone?' Seungcheol asked, poking Jeonghan's nose. 

'Won't that make the couple of the night feel jealous?' 

'I just want everyone to know that you are already taken and is off limits. I know I'm a possessive man, and I'm not even joking about it. I will literally won't rest until I change your last name to mine.' 

Jeonghan's heart beat skipped at that. He stared silently at Seungcheol for two to three seconds. Searching for anything that indicates tad bit of playfulness, but when he saw none, his mind blanked. 

'What? Wondering if it's too late to back out now?' 

That woke him up from his head space.

'Definitely not.' He said. 'I was just wondering how it would be living with you. Like will you make breakfast or I should? Because if I'm the one to make breakfast, you should consider yourself getting food poisoned.' 

Seungcheol barked out a laugh, and Jeonghan felt peaceful and home, at the way his chest reverberated. He can live like this without no complaints. 

'Food is something you should be least worried about.' He said, combing Jeonghan's hair to press a small forehead kiss. 'Some times I get moody, I kiss you for straight two hours without giving you a break, I might wreck someone who dared to look at you in the wrong way, I will nag you to come home soon, ask about your whereabouts, some times I won't be able to call you at all in work....' 

Jeonghan cupped the other's cheeks. 'We can make it work together. I'm the type to completely devote myself to my boyfriend. It will take long for you to get me off your back.' 

'I'm never letting you go, even if you hate me.' Seungcheol said. 'As I said, my major character flaw is....If I fix something in my mind, it is irreversible.' 

Surprisingly, Jeonghan didn't find it repelling. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, not yet it seems. Cheol wants to ambush fuck. Nice, right?


End file.
